Wild Child
by Tracy137
Summary: The knights are on the ice, Dagonet is about to fall...but who is the weird stranger who comes to save them? After the Battle of Badon Hill.....which knight will be compelled to find her out? Violence and swearing people...TrisOC WIP
1. Demon Warrior

**_Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur or any of its characters. The King Arthur movie is the property of Touchstone Pictures. So there is no copyright infringement intended, nor do I intend to tick anyone off – so please don't sue me, I'm poor enough already! But I do own the story itself and the characters of Tari and non-King Arthurian types…. :O)_**

'**_deamhan àrmunn' means Demon Warrior in Gaelic._**

**_This is my fifth King Arthur fanfic. It is based on the 2004 movie, as well as some legends I know a little about. I do not intend to rip off any other writer (I just can't wade through so many pages of stories to check, I'd lose the will to live!) so if this premise has been done before I'm sorry, I just hope mine is different enough for it not to be too boring. But if I digress from the movie and stuff a little, don't shoot me as I'm old and the brain (what little I have) is not what it used to be. Plus I might also change things to fit the story a little better –sorry. But that is what artistic license is all about! LOL_**

**_I watched the film again; I have lost count now of how many times ….but I do know I am sadly able to quote vast tracts of the bloody dialogue now! This idea struck me this morning and I had to write it….it will probably be quite a short one….only a few chapters and will be a Tristan/OC story._**

**_So here it is, it is going to be set before, during and after the original movie – with obvious changes! It's going to be dramatic, romantic as well as a little funny…in places anyway (I hope!) you know me by now – I can't write this stories without some funnies!_**

_**It is nothing but fluff, so if you don't like romance and stuff please don't read it! If you've read any of my other stuff and liked it, hopefully you'll like this too.**_

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

_**Anyway…on with the show!**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Wild Child**_

**_Chapter One – Demon Warrior_**

The girl watched the two sides square up to fight - the 7 men and 1 woman faced off the Saxons on the other side of the ice; it was looking as if, for all their effort, they would need to fight hand to hand. 8 against 200 was not going to work, they _would _perish.

"Prepare for combat!" the leader of the small band cried. All the others dropped their bows and took up their swords; the next moment the largest one had grabbed his axe and, yelling in fury, charged forward.

"Dag!" the fat one shouted.

"Cover him!" the leader ordered.

The others returned to their bows.

The Saxons were going all out to try and kill him. "Come" she sighed to those around her "they need help….."

She walked out onto the ice and snapped her fingers twice, the wolves raced into the Saxons tearing at those on the outer edge causing them to cluster more to the middle.

The ice began to crack….a large hawk screed above her and wheeled into the Saxons causing them to begin to panic as it tore at the eyes of the archers; the hail of arrows began to dwindle as many dropped their bows to take up their swords against the wolves and the hawk.

She nodded to the jet black stallion who began to rear on the ice causing it to crack further….she herself was firing arrows faster than any had ever seen, felling all those aiming at the large man. But he still took one arrow in the shoulder before the ice finally broke and the Saxons began to fall into the water.

The large man too fell in, the girl sighed and let out a low whistle. The wolves, who had now retreated back from the dying Saxons raced to the edge and grabbed his garb holding him until she reached him….to those racing to his side it looked almost as if she floated so fast did she run.

She hauled him out and checked his chest…his heart continued to beat. She motioned to the wolves; who lay down with the man, and on him, to keep him warm.

The fat one and the leader reached them "You are a little late…" she looked at the leader "but he lives." She turned to the large knight again "this will hurt" she said shortly and pulled out the arrow.

She checked the wound "It will heal, but he will scar. They will help warm him" she gestured to the wolves "but you need to move him quickly." She looked pointedly at the cloaks some were wearing, they all removed them and handed them to the leader.

"Dagonet! Stay with me! Dagonet! Stay with me!" the fat one was yelling at him.

"Why are you yelling? It will not keep him alive, nor will it help you…..I've already said he will live…" she asked puzzled as she rose and snapped her fingers, the wolves fell back. "You all shout too much…"

She moved back towards the trees. "Who are you and why did you help us?" the leader called.

"_We_ helped because I thought you needed it, and I don't like _them._" Without turning she gestured to the dead Saxons floating in the water "You need to get him home or he will _not _live. You should also pick your fights more carefully if you wish to win."

"You think we picked badly?" The leader called once more.

This time she did stop and turn round "Aye….you are 8 against 200, you let one of risk his life to save the rest, and he virtually unguarded; you encountered them in the middle of the ice instead of you waiting nearer the edge to face them…."

"we needed them to cluster…"

"Aye, but you could have easily got them to do that with you in a safer position." She spoke as if it was of no consequence to her.

"We did the right thing…"

"If that is what you believe then I will not waste breath debating it…" before he could retort, she and the animals had disappeared into the trees and were gone.

"Who the hell was that?" Asked Lancelot incredulously.

"I intend to find out…" Tristan murmured.

"She almost had her own sodding army!" Galahad said in amazement.

"Yeah, except it was all bloody animals!" said Gawain.

"They fought effectively though" Tristan replied.

"True enough – I have yet to see roman soldiers fight as well as those animals!" smirked Lancelot.

"Did you see her eyes?" asked Bors "one was so dark a brown it was almost black the other was white!"

"All I know is she was no Woad" Guinevere offered, but Arthur knew she was holding something back.

They made their way back to the fort; and, as she had predicted, Dagonet survived.

They had little chance to find out more about the weird girl as very soon the Saxons were on them, and they were facing the battle of their lives.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

They _had_ been going to leave….but they could not in all good conscience allow Arthur to face the Saxon hoard alone. As they armoured up Van called out to Bors "Look….on the hill!" All the knights looked at where she was pointing.

Further along from Arthur on the hill there was a lone figure on a horse, surrounded by wolves and a large hawk hovering over her.

"Dear Goddess it's her!" Cried Van in surprise.

But the knights did not have time to ask her who 'her' was….they soon joined Arthur on the hill. They looked across at the girl, but she ignored them.

She watched them wipe out the Saxons and admired their leader's strategy. The second phase was a little more difficult; and when she saw that two of the knights in particular were in trouble, she rode down.

Merlin watched as she made a movement with her arms and the wolves fanned out; starting to rip into the Saxons, instinctively knowing who was enemy and who was ally.

The hawk flew down into the melee ripping faces and tearing eyes from sockets as the girl slid from her horse; the beast started immediately rearing and smashing the brains out of any Saxons he could reach.

She strode towards the silent one of the small band she had seen before, he was in serious trouble fighting a large Saxon. She did not like that the enemy was torturing the man and so quickly let loose her arrows, skewering both his arms. He dropped the silent man, and the leader came over and they began to fight; although he lost quickly as it was almost impossible for him to fight back.

She then turned her attention to the dark man and saw that the other large Saxon was about let fly a crossbow bolt straight at his chest, and he was _not _paying attention; seemingly trying to protect the Woad woman from the ice. She sighed, if the wench could not protect herself she had no business on the battlefield.

She threw her dagger, slicing into the Saxon's throat and killing him instantly. Unfortunately, as he died let loose the bolt, she called out "Oi! Pretty Boy!" he swung round at the weird call and the bolt missed his chest and caught his shoulder instead.

He fell back and she ambled over, the wolves slowly congregating round her as the Saxons either fell or fled. She leant over him "This will hurt" and pulled the bolt, the same as she had with Dagonet. She looked down at him as he groaned "You should watch your back and not the women."

She looked round for someone to help him, but then saw the Woad woman still fighting with a stubborn Saxon – she rolled her eyes, "Amateur!" she called to her; then threw the other dagger at him, killing him instantly.

"Oi! Fat Man!" she called to the shorter bald man with the two hand swords.

He looked round "What did you call me!"

"Fat man…I know not your name. Come and aid your comrade."

Bors stalked over to Lancelot "Did you hear what she called me? _Fat man!_ I ain't bloody fat – I'm just big boned and muscular!"

"Huh, she called me Pretty Boy!" sighed Lancelot "I actually think that's _worse_!"

"You know….I think it is!" agreed Bors, helping the dark knight to his feet as they staggered to find Arthur and the others.

She then went back to the silent one, knelt down by him and checked him "You're badly hurt….but I admire your fight, silent man…you enjoy the kill as much as I" she flashed a brief smile. "But you will need that fight now to survive. Don't disappoint me…" she went to stand, and then stooped once more "I like you - you don't chatter like them."

She stood and looked to the hill; shutting one eye and waved to the man standing there; Merlin raised his staff to her.

A cry went up amongst the Woads "deamhan àrmunn! deamhan àrmunn!"

"What are they saying?" asked Arthur as Guinevere approached.

"They call her the Demon Warrior….for until today she has been naught but legend to most gathered here."

The girl ignored all going on around her, casually sticking her blade into any Saxons still moving as she passed.

She whistled and her horse came, pieces of bone and brain still sticking to his hooves "_Good_ lad, _best_ lad…" she crooned to the beast, her voice soft and caressing. The large animal nuzzling her as a small pup would.

She looked out over the battlefield and spied two dead wolves. Her eyes immediately filled with tears "Fetch them…" she nodded to the two largest wolves near her, they went and dragged their fallen pack members back to her as she manhandled the silent man onto her horse, throwing him over as if he were already dead. She then lifted the two dead wolves "We burn them tonight as is our custom…..none get left for the crows and worms of this rock." She spoke, they realised, to the animals around her.

The hawk landed on her outstretched arm "Clever boy, worked hard – eat much of their eyes?" she murmured gently to him, as the knights grimaced realising what the gore was sticking to her beak and talons. The large bird shifted, and fluttered onto the thick blanket on the horse's back; he neighed slightly in protest. The girl glanced to the bird "Claws?" he moved once more and the stallion settled "Good boy…"

She retrieved her arrows and daggers from the two Saxon corpses, spitting on them as she did so.

The knights watched in rapt attention as she moved back to her horse. "I'll take him to the fort...I will work on him until Merlin comes."

She set off down the hill at a run, once again almost gliding over the ground; the horse bouncing Tristan and the wolf corpses as they went. The hawk screeing above her and the wolf pack at her heels.

The knights all looked at each other….

"Did you see what she was wearing?" asked Galahad.

"I'm not sure what it was, but it was all black, except for the fur cloak" Agreed Gawain.

"That _had _to be a bear skin!" exclaimed Galahad once more.

"She is a real demon with those swords….they looked evil with those three blades on each hilt. Even the shorter ones were as long as my standard dagger."

"Well, I intend to find out who she is…." Arthur spoke decisively.

"Well, good fortune with that….no one knows." Guinevere replied.

"Someone must know _something _about her…."

"Merlin _might_…."

0-0-0-0

They reached the fort just as she was leaving. Merlin had arrived to find that she had patched up Tristan very well. "You have done a good job child."

"I had a good teacher…" she walked past him.

"How will he fare?"

She thought for a moment "he should live, but only if he fights."

"He will fight" said a voice behind her "I've never known him to do different" she turned to see their leader.

Arthur regarded the young woman in front of him. She had jet black hair, a slim build that was dressed in black jerkin, breeches, shirt and boots. Her cloak was a huge dark brown fur pelt that almost swamped her, but must be warm in the weather that they were having now. She must have been around 25 summers, give or take a few.

Her eyes were clearly odd coloured; one was such a dark brown that from a distance looked completely black, the other one was white. With a start he realised she was blind in that eye.

"you've noticed then?" she gestured to her eye.

"My apologies I did not mean to stare so…" he dipped his head.

"why not…I cut a striking figure do I not? Well, for the deamhan àrmunn at least." She brushed past him, humour in her voice.

"Will you not at least tell me your name so that I can thank you for your aid properly?" Arthur called.

She was back to him in a moment "There is no need to thank one who was merely aiding who was right." Merlin touched her arm and she sighed "But if your interest is piqued so, then my name is Tári."

"I am Arthur, that is Tristan. The dark knight you called" he suppressed a smirk "Pretty Boy' is Lancelot and the other 'Fat Man" again he had to bite his lip "is Bors. The large knight is Dagonet, and the two younger men are Gawain, with the long hair, and Galahad."

"Right…I don't see why I should care, but if it helps you…." she shrugged.

"Where do you live Tári?"

She pointed to the woods "there."

"Are you a Woad like Merlin and Guinevere?"

"Nay…I am me." She rolled her eyes, then yawned "Bored now…."

Before he could say more, she was gone. Arthur turned to Merlin "Care to enlighten me as to who in the hell she is?"

"She is as she says – Her name is Tári, she lives in the woods and she is not a Woad. What more do you wish to know?"

"Why she rode to our aid twice? Why she is like she is, completely – apparently – devoid of emotion, how she came to be blind in one eye and most importantly where she obtained her animal army? How you came to know her would be good too?"

"She always fights for those she believes to be on the side of good…those two times it was you. She has fought both with and against the Woads, but she has never fought with the Saxons.

She is like she is because she has little contact with people. She lives isolated in the woods and has done since the age of 6 summers when she made her first kill.

She lived in the wood since the age of 3, and alone since the age of 6.

She was injured and I found her – sick and dying. I save her life, but not the sight in that eye. She compensated with her other senses; her hearing, taste, touch, and smell are all much more heightened compared to ours.

The pack she has known since she first came to the wood, the hawk the same. The horse has been her friend since she rescued him from some Romans who were going to kill him, some 6 winters past. She killed them instead and took the stallion; she said they called him a demon and she felt it suited her.

Her lack of emotions are again down to little human contact. She adores the animals and protects them, and they likewise are the same with her."

He paused "does that answer your questions?"

"Aye…but why not stay here now? We would not harm her…."

"Nay, I know that – you would not get the chance, she would kill you in an instant. But she does not trust people, she prefers the woods – she grew up there and likes it. This place is alien to her, that one is not."

"You mean she feels safer out there than here…."

"Aye…she does."

Arthur shook his head….she was a marvel, a strange and dangerous one for certain, but a marvel none the less.


	2. The Woods

**_Disclaimer: Same as before so please don't sue me! The first song is from the KA movie and the second is from the animated film 'The Magic Sword' (Beth's favourite) and that too is actually about KA! With both songs no copyright infringement was intended so don't sue….and I thought they fit this chapter well._**

_**Wolves and Peregrin Falcons live for approximately 20-21 years.**_

**Sorceress Misha_: I am so pleased you like it….hopefully you'll like this chapter too. Yeah, you get to find out in this chapter what she calls the other knights too! Also….poor Tristan! LOL_**

**SpectralLady_: I knew you'd love that! Hopefully this chapter will still keep you interested….hopefully! LOL Let me know if it's worth more….Glad you like it!_**

**Calliann_: I was hoping you'd like this one…it is a bit different to my others – she has to be as she hasn't had much contact with people. But she is similar to Tristan which is why I think they get along. Yeah, don't forget _eating_ their eyes too! LOL (Gross muchly?) You will find out in this chapter what she calls the other knights too! Poor Gal! Hopefully this chapter will be as funny and let me know if you think it's worth me writing more._**

**Elfvamp1-13-97_: Thank you, hopefully you'll like this chapter too!_**

**lilstrummrgrl527_: I'm glad you like the humour – this story will be a lot lighter (I am fed up to the teeth with angst!) and hopefully you'll like this chapter too. Worthy of more? I haven't read any of Bernard Cornwell's novels, but they sound interesting and I can promise she won't go evil…..this story is just pure fluff with a bit of blood and guts thrown in:O)_**

**Aelia O'Hession_: But you see this points out how bad I am! I churn them out! LOL Anyway, it was a little idea I had and decided to run with it. No it isn't I'm just thick and used the disclaimer from 'Heart…' and forgot to change Devon's name for Tári! Oops! See – I do not even have a brain! Glad you liked it so far – hopefully you'll like this chapter too. Let me know… what can I say…it's the call of the loner! He is just so AAAWWWWW! ;O _**

**Dolcissimo_: Hey listen, don't worry – I'm just grateful you bother to read them. You are not rude…so read and don't review, so what? I do not mind honestly! But thank you for reviewing this time. Well, hopefully you'll do it a little jig with this chapter too – and you'll like it (and want more?)_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_Anyway…on with the chapter two!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Wild Child**_

**_Chapter Two – The Woods_**

Tári was correct, Tristan had to fight hard to survive and it was 6 long weeks before he was well enough to go scouting. Eventually though he was given the all clear and Arthur said he could go out once more. Tristan relaxed as he found he was able to get out of the fort and breathe fresh air again.

Also it meant he could start what had been haunting him the last 6 weeks, finding the girl that Arthur said was called Tári. She had _literally _haunted him whilst he had been sick.

There were at least two occasions when he was certain she was actually in his room, sponging his face and telling him all would be well. But of course it couldn't have been true as she lived in the woods and never came to the fort; it was probably his fever driving him mad.

But today he could start looking; it shouldn't be too hard, he was the scout after all…and ethereal as she might be, she was still flesh and blood and so would leave a trail he could follow.

Tristan had yet to find a living being that could avoid _his_ detection…..

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

4 hours of mindless riding around later, he was on the verge of admitting defeat for the first time ever in his life; when he heard a soft growl next to him.

He glanced down and saw a grey wolf baring its teeth. He went to throw a dagger only to have another hit his arm hilt first causing him to drop his blade, but not injure him.

"Don't hurt him, or I'll have to kill you, silent man…."He glanced up and saw her sitting in a tree.

"what makes you think you can?"

"I don't think – I know." She swung down lightly and dropped to the ground. "What do you want? You're the one they call Tristan right?"

He nodded "What of it?"

"No reason…I just wondered." She circled his horse "What do you want?"

Tristan could not answer as he did not really know…he just wanted to find her.

"I just wanted to find you."

"Why?"

Again he was stumped, she was irritating him – he was used to being the silent one, giving clipped answers. He was just beginning to realise why the other knights would get so annoyed with him.

"I wished to thank you…for…." He could not bring himself to say 'saving me' "for helping me…."

"well, that's done…goodbye Silent Man…." She went to leave…

What is wrong with my name?"

"Nothing….I merely prefer mine."

His interest was piqued even further now "So, if I am Silent Man, who are the others?"

"Well, there is Pretty Boy…" she stopped and turned, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Lancelot…." He dropped from his horse and went over to her. She had flopped into the grass, the wolves all lay down around her, the horse grazing nearby and her hawk in the branch above them.

"Fat Man….I almost called him _Loud _Fat Man…." She flinched as she remembered his loud voice and yelling.

"Bors…."

"Long Hair…."

Tristan had to think for a moment on that one; but then it came to him "Gawain."

"Large Man…although he too was nearly Large, _Kind_ Man – for his has gentle eyes."

"Dagonet.."

"Leader…."

"Arthur…."

"And the last one is - _Baby_…."

"Galahad – has to be…." He truly had to bite his lip to stop the smile as he thought of the youngest knight's reaction to his 'name'.

"Aye…the one that wears a skirt…."

"A _kilt_….he wears a _kilt._" Tristan closed his eyes to the mirth that grew in him, he had not felt like he was about to laugh out loud in a long time – the suppressed smile tugged painfully at his lips.

"Hmmmm…he can call it what he wishes….it is still a skirt."

That was too much for Tristan, who had long thought the same, and he actually laughed.

"That is funny?" she seemed genuinely puzzled.

"Aye….only because I know what Gal….Baby would say if he knew what you called him and his kilt." Tristan regained control.

"Ah….he would not be pleased…." She shrugged, as if she cared less.

Tristan thought of something she'd said on the battlefield "You said you liked me?"

"Aye I do."

"Why?"

Her good eye glowed "you enjoy the hunt and you love the kill…so do I. You have a taste for it, _they_.." she waved her arm in the direction of the fort, even though they could not see it "do not understand….Baby seems to have the most trouble."

"aye, he does not like it."

"why were you on the ice?" She suddenly changed the subject.

Tristan told her in short terms of their last mission.

She nodded at the end "you were good men to be so honourable. I would not have been…."

"What would you have done?"

"I would have killed the Churchman and his men and took the papers." She shrugged as if it was the obvious solution.

Tristan smiled inside himself, it was what he'd thought of "Aye, but the Leader would not have liked it…"

"Who cares? Kill him too – he is only a Roman."

"Nay he is half Briton…"

"Really? He looks Roman…."

"and he is my friend…"

"Then you should pick better friends, Silent Man….he nearly got you all killed on the ice."

He ignored the jibe at Arthur, if she truly knew him she would like him.

"You have friends?"

"Aye, these…" she gestured to the animals around her "You have the same." She indicated his horse and the hawk.

"Do they have names?"

"Nay, why would they? They are wild and of the woods….names are pointless, a waste of breath." She looked at his animals "Yours?"

"Nay…I think it tames them somehow…" he looked thoughtful.

"Aye and that would be wrong; for they deserve their freedom full as much as we."

They shared a smile, knowing they agreed.

"What of people?"

"What of them?"

"do you have them as friends?"

"Nay, only Merlin…and I see him only rarely."

"You do not like people?"

"I like them well enough – I do not _trust_ them."

"Me?"

"Oh you are different – you are of this…" she waved her arm expansively around the forest "you trust more than what you see – you _sense_ too. If you did not, they would not be with you." she pointed to his horse and his hawk.

"Aye, but do you _trust_ me?"

"well enough…."

She cocked her head "I must go…others come…" She stood.

Tristan listened intently and only then faintly heard the noise of twigs cracking.

"You're hearing is good…."

"It makes up for this." She indicated her blind eye.

"How?"

"spear…." She stretched "Bored now…bye." And she was gone – the animals and the hawk too - vanished…..

He stood "if I want to see you again?"

"I'll be around Silent Man…." Suddenly she was behind him, and just as suddenly she was gone.

He smiled….and Tristan _rarely _smiled.

0-0-0-0-0-0

2 days later he was back. "Tári!" he called quietly; it wasn't that he _couldn't_ track her……merely that he did not _want _to.

"you keep telling yourself that Silent Man…" she grinned behind him.

"Did you read my mind as well?" his eyes lit as he saw her.

"Nay…but your eyes give much away."

"How are you?"

"Well…you?"

"Well…."

"Good…bye then…."

"Wait!" he did not want her to leave so soon.

"What?" she stopped and looked expectantly at him.

"How long have you lived here?"

"Since I was 3 summers…"

"Alone?"

She rolled her eyes "No daftie….not that little, my parents were with me then."

"How long alone?"

"Since I was 6 summers.."

"Oh and that is so much older…." He tried to tease, it was not his way but he wanted her to stay with him for a little while.

"It is….3 summers older." He could see the jest was lost on her – she had had little interaction with other people, so jesting and sporting with them was an unknown element to her. Her life was purely black and white…..

"How many summers are you now?"

She thought for a moment "Merlin says I am 24."

"You mean you have lived alone for _18 _summers?" Tristan was incredulous.

"No….I had company."

"Who?" though he thought he already knew the answer.

"Them." She pointed to the wolves and the hawk. She snapped her fingers twice and the wolves came. She flopped down on the grass and put her arms round the neck of the nearest one.

"He came 6 winters ago…" she nodded at the horse. "The romans called him a demon and said they would kill him….only because he was wild and would not let them break his spirit."

"What did you do?"

"I killed them instead and took him. A demon horse for a demon warrior; fitting is it not?" she flashed a smile.

"Aye it is…" he smiled back.

"He has been good and true to me, as they all have, because he knows, as they all know, I love him as a friend and not an owner." Tristan understood, he felt the same about his animals.

She returned her attention to the wolves "His father was my first and bestest friend." She indicated the one she had her arms round "They live for 20 summers, but he was killed 2 winters past by a damn Saxon." She smiled even as tears swam "I killed him though, the Saxon, took his head…"

"Do you lose many of them in battle?"

"Nay, he was the first in many a long time…until the last one with all of you, I lost his mother and brother then….that was hard." She sighed and buried her face in the fur "but we burnt them as is the custom… I will not give them to this rock."

"What custom?"

"My parents…I had to burn them, Merlin said it was their custom – so I do it still with the rest of my friends." She pointed to the animals.

"But the custom of this land is burial."

"They were not of this land."

Tristan thought for a moment "Is that a bear pelt?" he pointed to her cloak.

"Aye, it was my father's - he came from the land of the bear. He knew a song…" she thought for a moment, a light dancing in her eyes "ah yes…I remember…

"Land of bear and land of eagle  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Land that called us ever homewards  
We will go home across the mountains

We will go home  
We will go home  
We will go home across the mountains

We will go home, singing our song   
We will go home...

Hear our singing  
Hear our longing  
We will go home across the mountain 

We will go home  
We will go home..."

He was reminded of Van the knight in the tavern – singing of going home; and now it looked as if they were all staying…he definitely…_now_.

Tári had a beautiful voice, soft but strong at the same time – haunting. He had a lump in his throat, she sang with such longing – and yet he doubted she knew of what she was singing.

"You are Sarmatian…" it was a statement.

"My father was…."

"Your mother?"

"Roman….they were slaves and ran away…" she looked round her beloved trees "Mother did not like it here and would not venture as deeply as father wished.

One day, three winters after we came - and they'd made friends with me" she indicated the wolves and the hawk "the Romans came….5 soldiers. My father hid me in a tree with a bow and told me to shoot only if needed.

I was….I killed 2, he had killed 2, and the fifth I wounded; but he saw me and jabbed me with his spear." She pointed to her eye.

"Then what?" Tristan was intrigued.

"They had wounded my father and killed my mother….he begged me to finish him, he did not wish a slow death – so I took his head. He told me he loved me and to always remember I would never be alone just before I killed him." Her voice was so matter of fact that it hurt Tristan, even he would have baulked at that.

"Was it hard to do that?"

"Aye….for I loved him muchly…but I was a good daughter, and always did as my father bade me."

"Muchly?"

"it was a word he used when he thought something was more than 'so much' or 'a lot'…. He would say to me 'I love you muchly Tári' or 'I liked that stew muchly'." She smiled then.

"How did you live with such a wound?"

"Merlin…he found me and tended me. I told him I wished to live alone and by myself, I did not wish to be a Woad….so he left me, coming to see me sometimes."

"That has been the way of it these past summers?"

"Aye…" she stretched "Bored now…" she went to leave, then stopped "you ask a lot of questions, silent man…" and then vanished.

"Aye but I get a lot of answers too…you are a marvel…" he muttered.

Her head hung upside down out of a tree above his "No, I am Tári..." and she was gone; a twitching of leaves above his head, and a flattened patch in the grass beside him, the only signs she'd even been there.

He smiled and mounted his horse; he suddenly thought of something "What is your hawk?" he called.

"A peregrine." came the distant reply "Yours?"

"a Sparrow hawk….."

"Mine is bigger…" there was a sense of pride in her voice.

"That is what they all say…" he jested.

"They would because it is true…." A distant voice floated back…

Tristan made a mental note to teach her what a jest was, the next time he saw her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A week later he was riding out of the fort in a foul temper; he had been confined to the accursed place as there were much chores and repairs to do. Then, just when he thought he could get away for a few hours and see Tári, Arthur decides to send him scouting…..

He had only been on the road a little over an hour when he was set on by a band of Saxons.

There were 20 of them; and good though his skills were, they were not that good. He took a sword wound to the leg and an arrow to the shoulder….but then three arrows flew from the trees dropping three of the Saxons.

Tristan knew who it was even before the wolves appeared. Between them they made short work of the enemy.

Soon all 20 Saxons lay dead or wounded. Tári moved among them stabbing any of those still moving.

Finally she went to Tristan "this will hurt" she said as she pulled the arrow. She too, had two sticking out of her leg. She removed the arrows from her own leg, without murmur or movement.

She helped him to his feet "I seem to be doing this a lot for you." she looked at him with a shake of her head "You do seem to like picking outnumbered fights. First it was 8 against 200, then 1 against 20…."

"How came you to be here?" He limped with her help over to his horse.

"Can you ride? - I followed you…"

He nodded and then asked why.

"Because I wanted to see where you were going…." She rolled her eyes at his obvious question.

"Ah…of course." He tried hard not to smile.

"Then I saw you fighting and thought it looked fun, plus you were having a few problems – so…." She waved around the dead Saxons.

Her horse stamped his feet and her hawk screed above her "They are annoyed."

"Why?"

"They did not get to play too…" she smiled "we all play together usually…but there were not enough today." She spoke the last louder.

Tristan stumbled, she took his weight and looked "Oh, you are bleeding badly. I must heal you."

She helped him onto his horse and mounted behind him. She held him up and the motley band moved into the trees. Soon she was on a clearing with a large stream, high waterfall and a small lake.

"Come…." She led him to the waterfall, drawing her cloak over them they walked through it…

Tristan saw there was a cave behind it…a very large one, which seemed almost cosy….then he fainted.

Tári sighed "let us get him comfortable and then we can patch him up."

She worked quickly and effortlessly on the fallen knight, then took care of her own wounds. She banked a fire and cooked some rabbit stew. Tristan woke to find her talking to the Alpha wolf.

"You are good to share as I could not leave him to hunt myself….thank you.." she petted the wolf, and nuzzled his fur. He panted and for all the world looked as if he was grinning.

Tristan could not help but smile…..his stomach growled loudly.

She turned "I do believe your hungry, silent man!" she smiled "Here…." She handed him a bowl and spoon.

He took it and began to shovel the food into his mouth "this is good…" he said, he thought for a second before continuing "_muchly _good…." His eyes flicked over to her, to see her beaming…..it was nice to see.

Like him she kept her face passive, her voice was usually fairly emotionless – so it was nice to see her smile…grin in fact, he thought, casting her another quick look.

"You remembered! Thank you…." she eyed him with the food "But eat slower or you'll get a belly ache – at least _try _and chew it, instead of merely inhaling it!" she smiled again.

Tristan nearly dropped the bowl "A _jest_….you made a jest?"

"Aye…you think I know not what a joke is?"

"But I have joked…."

"Nay, that I have noticed you have not…"

Tristan suddenly realised he was being toyed with and smiled "You are as sly as your friends….."

"then that is a good compliment." She dipped her head in mock thanks.

"Are you not eating?"

"Aye, when you have finished."

"why?"

"I have but one bowl, spoon and mug….." she saw his look "I do not have company for meals very often….why would I need more?"

He felt bad then, and offered the bowl back.

"Do not be a dolt, silent man….eat, _eat_! A wait of a few moments will not kill me….and you bled badly, you need the nourishment sooner than I." she pushed it back.

She stood "I go to bathe…." She took some soap from the side and went outside…..

Tristan finished eating, but then heard her wonderful voice filtering through to him; it seemed to echo around the cave and the animals in there seemed to sigh as they settled.

He listened and his heart stopped at the words….the contentment and pride in them, but also the defiance and aloneness……

"I know the sound of each rock and stone  
And I embrace what others fear  
You are not to roam in this forgotten place  
Just the likes of me are welcome here

Everything breathes  
And I know each breath  
For me it means life  
For others, it's death

It's perfectly in balance  
Perfectly planned  
More than enough  
For this woman

Like every tree  
Stands on it's own  
Reaching for the sky  
I stand alone

I share my world  
With no one else  
All by myself  
I stand alone

I seen your world  
With these very eyes  
Don't come any closer  
Don't even try

I've felt all the pain  
And heard all the lies  
But in my world there's no  
Compromise

Like every tree  
Stands on it's own  
Reaching for the sky  
I stand alone

I share my world  
With no one else  
All by myself  
I stand alone

All by myself  
I stand alone"

He walked through the waterfall quickly, so as not to get too wet. She was a wonder…she was…he watched her standing in the shallows of the small lake – naked - her body covered in scars from battles, he assumed.

But by all the Gods she was a beauty….though not like most women would be thought beautiful. Probably to Lancelot, Pretty Boy – he smiled – she would be considered plain….but to him…to him she was a _Goddess_.

She turned and began to walk out of the water….he quickly turned his back.

"What is it? Do you ail? I have herbs that can help with any pain…."

"I…um…you…..you are naked…."

"Aye….but I needed to wash…what would you have me do?" she seemed perplexed.

Suddenly it dawned on Tristan. "You have never been with a man, have you?"

"\what do you mean?" she was confused, and that confusion confirmed his suspicions. But then why would she have been? She had lived most of her life alone and had little contact with people…

"I mean that you have never had a man kiss you or touch you…no one has ever seen you naked…."

"Oh….no…." she thought for a moment "Why – does it bother you?"

"No…but I do not wish to take advantage by staring…"

"I see…is staring at me wrong then? Because you do it overmuch when we are alone at other times."

"No…...I…" he stopped "Do I?"

"Aye…so is it wrong – should I hit you or something?"

"No…just…umm…." for once the normally controlled scout was at a loss to explain how he wished to take her in his arms and kiss her, carry her to her small bed and make love to her…he felt himself responding to those thoughts and decided a dip in the ice cold lake was a good idea….injuries or no.

"No it's not…but I shouldn't when you're naked that's all…and I won't…I _can't_…." he brushed past her.

She stared at him as he stripped and then went into the water.

"You can't?"

He turned to find her in the water beside him….and still, oh Gods, naked….

She had a quizzical look on her face that he found both endearing and scary. He could easily take advantage…he could…but he _wouldn't_…he moved further away; but she followed him.

"You…I…" he took a deep breath "could you step back – only for a few minutes….give the cold water a chance to work…"

He closed his eyes, trying to regain his usually rigid control….okay…maybe rigid _wasn't_ the best word to be thinking of right now. He sighed again…..

She looked at the clear water "What will it do?" then she looked at him "Can I help you?" she stepped forward again - he stepped back so quickly he slipped on some rocks under foot and fell over, going under.

He felt a hand in his hair hauling him up "Are you alright? Did the water work?"

She held him against her naked body. Tristan breathed through his nose, wiping the water out of his eyes and trying to think of anything but what his body was doing…against his will….._definitely_ against his will.

"What's that?" He froze - Gods, please do not make me have to explain….

"What?"

"That…" she pointed to his….he held his breath….tattoos.

Tristan breathed out shakily with relief "They're my tribal tattoos…..I am Sarmatian, like your father was, we get them when we make our first kill. " she stepped forward once more, her body heat reaching him - even through the cold water - and caressed the tattoos on his cheeks.

"I see…they feel flat…." She reached up and touched one with her lips "they are… they're not like a scar…." her breath fanned his cheek.

Tristan looked toward the Heavens, deciding the Saxons had in actual fact killed him and this was Arthur's hell.

_**AN: More?**_


	3. Discoveries

**_Disclaimer: Same as before so please don't sue me! The first song is from the KA movie and the second is from the animated film 'The Magic Sword' (Beth's favourite) and that too is actually about KA! With both songs no copyright infringement was intended so don't sue….and I thought they fit this chapter well._**

**_Wolves and Peregrine Falcons live for approximately 20-21 years._**

**Countess Jackman_: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like it! Hope you continue to do so – especially this chapter…..will get back onto the serious humour in the next chapter._**

**Evenstar-mor2004_: Tristan seems to think they do! LOL Yes, it is…..I can't seem to help myself….. ;O _**

**Lucillaq_: Wow! Thank you so much for the lovely review – you are really lovely to be so complimentary! Hope you like this chapter too….._**

**Elfvamp1-13-97_: Okay….and so do I. Sad, but defiant at the same time._**

**Babaksmiles_: Glad you like it so much! Yeah, I had the idea and went with it – I didn't realise it would be so different, but am glad it's turned out like that. Tristan certainly has his work cut out for him – what doesn't help him is so like him! LOL Hope you still like it now, though…._**

**Dolcissimo_: I am so glad you're enjoying it. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter too._**

**SpectralLady_: I'm so glad you still like it as this is very different for me. My favourite was the second song, it was so defiant as well as quite lonely. I did a search on the internet for the "We will go home" song you like, but unfortunately can only find the lyrics….sorry._**

**Twilight Falcon_: Glad you liked it so much and hope you like this chapter too. Don't worry 'Heart & Soul' and 'Kindred Spirits' won't be forgotten I promise:O)_**

**JediPirateElfyDude_ Glad you found this chapter funny….it's a major departure for me from all the angsty stuff – but I had the idea and thought it would be fun to do something more humorous. Though this chapter is a little more serious, there are some funnies (I hope) and the next chapter will be back to the seriously funny stuff._**

**lilstrummrgrl527_: I know but this is a girl/woman who has had little or no contact with the world, so you have to forgive her…..hopefully I can slide a hair ruffle in soon just for you! LOL She certainly does not get dry humour or sarcasm:O)_**

**Calliann_: I'm really pleased you like it as I am a little worried – it's not my normal sort of story is it? I knew you'd like the last line but thought the water scene would be your idea of funny! LOL I'm glad it made you laugh so much too….hopefully this one will too!_**

**Aelia O'Hession_: well, makes a change to torture of Dag? I mean in 'Fallen Knights…" I tortured the poor sod a lot! LOL The path of the loner called me and me its own a long time since……ask my lot, I muchly prefer my own company. :O) Plot bunnies scare me and so I hope this meets with your approval and so saves me from them! _**

**FlamezBlaze1_: Glad you like it and hope this chapter is as good. :O)_**

**Sorceress Misha_ Ah well, read on….I couldn't let him off the hook forever…. ;O Hope you like this chapter as much though!_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_Anyway…on with the chapter three!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Wild Child**_

**_Chapter Three – Discoveries_**

He gently leaned her away and decided to deal with the situation as best he could – unfortunately not in the way his body was crying out for. "Tári, I…You need to give me some space. There is only so much self control I have…"

He felt himself losing it too - this was not going as he had planned as she stepped forward once more and he stepped back; at this rate they would be dancing round the cold lake until hypothermia set in.

She looked at him curiously "Why do you need self control Silent Man?"

"You are naked…I am naked…..we could kiss and then…._more_…." He lost his nerve at the last. She was such an innocent and he did not wish to take that away, but he worried what would happen when he was not there.

It surprised him that after such a short time of knowing her he cared so much about what happened to her.

"What is a kiss?" her soft voice brought him back to reality.

"did your parents never kiss you?"

"I do not remember – show me what a kiss is."

Tristan could only imagine what Lancelot would be making, and _doing_, in this situation. But that wasn't his way; he was an honourable man – like Dagonet.

No matter what his body was now _screaming_ at him to do, and he quickly pushed _those_ thoughts out of his mind, he would _not_ give in….he liked her a lot, and would not do anything to lose the trust she had placed in him.

"Alright I will….but not here and now….we need to dress first….dress apart…in different places…apart." He emphasised the need for space; Gods, did he need space.

"Alright…" she shrugged as she turned and left; Tristan finally started to breathe normally again.

"But I won't let you forget, Silent Man" she called, as she rose gracefully out of the water and drew her fur cloak around her.

"I don't doubt that for a minute…." Tristan sighed; he shook himself for being strangely disappointed that she never used his given name.

After he had dressed and entered the cave again she walked up to him, it was getting dark and she had lit a candle. She gave him some berries from a bowl by the fire.

"Where does the smoke go?"

"Up there…and out the top of the hill; there is a funnel, a hole that runs all the way, so it seemed a natural spot for a fire. Merlin picked this place for me…no one comes as it is the deamhan àrmunn's land, and the Woads will not venture here." She shrugged "they are scared of me…" She changed the subject.

"Should I send a message to your friends? Will you be missed?"

"Nay….I was on a 3 day mission, I won't be missed for another 2 days."

"I see….it would best if you rest for those 2 days – but if you decide you have to leave I will give you some herbs to take with you, they can help with the pain…"

He stood for a moment "Nay, I can stay – if it is not any trouble to you?"

"Nay, no trouble – I'm used to squeezing on the bed with them" she motioned to the wolves, before speaking to them "you must stay down tonight…..there will be no room." They seemed to understand her and moved over to a large pile of rabbit pelts and lay down.

Tristan noticed there was a large branch fixed to the end of the bed "what is that for?"

"Him…" she motioned to her hawk "though like me he does not seem to mind sharing…." Tristan noted that his smaller female sparrow hawk was resting with Tári's on the branch.

"What of the horses?"

"there is a place back there…." She pointed to the rear of the cave, then went and brought them through – within moments, he realised apart from the odd snicker, you were not bothered by their presence.

He stepped outside and saw that you would not know she lived there, as the waterfall covered the entrance and even the smoke from her fire came out at the top of the hill, a long way above them – she, and her way of life, were completely invisible here.

Whilst he admired it, he also felt a pang that such a wonderful person lived outside of the world he knew – that everyone would live their lives completely unaware that she even existed; and they would be the poorer for not knowing.

He went back inside and told her as much.

She smiled a slow smile "You heard my song?"

"Aye…"

"then you know I care not what they think or know….this is my world and I am happy in it, even if I am alone." She regarded him calmly "Now, Silent Man, we are dressed; so show me what a kiss is…."

She walked over to him and stood in front of him. He sighed and gently took her by the shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"is that _it_?" she seemed surprised "We had to leave the water and dress for _that_? It seemed a little…disappointing…" She looked mildly put out.

"well, there is another way to kiss…"

"so what was that way?"

That way was a friendly kiss" he was beginning to wish he hadn't started this now.

"what is the other?"

"It is a kiss of lovers."

"Show me…."

"I don't think…."

"show me, I wish to know…and we are dressed now…."

Once again he took her by the shoulders and gently pressed his lips to hers; she stood for a moment and then put her hands on his shoulders, imperceptibly pulling him closer.

He looped his hands loosely round her waist as she felt his tongue flick at her lips; unconsciously she opened her mouth and their tongues tangled. It was a strange thing to do, she wondered why he felt the need to shove his tongue in her mouth - but she felt it was right as he pulled her closer and her arms now went round his neck.

It certainly wasn't an unpleasant sensation, his lips were soft and gentle and he tasted of the berries he'd been eating….she would certainly like to do _this_ kissing more often with the Silent Man….

Tristan was ever so gentle knowing this was her first true kiss, and had to admit he felt incredibly special and honoured to be the one – even though to her he felt it was merely an experiment.

Tári was holding her breath and finally had to breathe before she went blue. She broke the kiss, his breathing was ragged and his eyes had darkened – she felt….different, but nice; warm and somehow belonging. She had never felt that way before and smiled at him…

He smiled back "it helps to breathe…..usually through your nose…"

"Then we shall try again…." She once more pressed her lips to his; this time she pressed _her_ tongue to _his _lips and begged entry, Tristan opened his mouth and her small tongue slipped past his teeth. Her arms were round his neck playing with the hair at his nape, he pulled her closer until their bodies were completely aligned and he began to feel his control slip.

Tristan began to deepen the kiss before he realised what he was doing; he let her go and stepped back…okay, this was _definitely _becoming an issue – but he would _not _take advantage.

"I liked that way better….." she grinned.

He went and sat down shakily on the bed, smiling at her; trying to think about cold things…very _icy _cold things… "Aye, most people do. But usually that kiss is reserved for someone we love as a lover…the rest of the time we kiss their cheek only."

Tristan had visions of her kissing everyone she met like that; God forbid she ever met Lancelot…..or even Galahad for that matter….in fact the only knight he would trust her with was Dag….he even wondered about Arthur.

He had to make her understand the difference between a friendly peck on the cheek, and the sort of kiss that was now causing havoc with him.

"what is a lover?" she eyed him curiously. She had not been expecting to learn so much from the Silent Man she had watched for so many weeks when he was sick. She liked him; but avoiding his loud friends was a problem.

One in fact had caught her at his bedside, Large Man, but he had smiled and merely left her there…….she liked Large Man. But her favourite was Silent Man; she liked him _very_ muchly - but wasn't sure he liked her back.

Tristan groaned. Had not that hateful old Woad told the girl _anything _of the bloody world?

"Lovers are people who are joined in an act of….." he rubbed his good hand over his eyes 'how in Hades did he explain sex to someone who did not even understand a _kiss?_'

"It is when two people are joined as one…." That was it….done. He sighed gratefully.

"How?"

"What?"

"How do they join as one……as we just did?"

Now Tristan could've taken the easy way out and just agreed. He _could've_, but the easy way was never Tristan's way.

"Nay…well, aye…our kiss was like the first step along a road. The….." he stopped "_end_ is when they are joined in bodies."

"Will you show me?"

"Nay…" he closed his eyes as his body began to have other ideas.

"why not?"

"You are a virgin and you should give that to someone you love. You do not love me."

"Love I know….love is when you like being with someone and when they are not there you miss them."

"How do you know?"

Because I still miss my parents." She stood and went to the back of the cave, returning minutes later with a pottery urn. "I keep their ashes here; I have not had the heart to disperse them to the East Wind as my father wished, as I feel they would leave me forever. I was always a good daughter, but this was one thing I could not do…."

"Maybe one day when you have another person to love, you will be able to release them."

"There will never be another person…people either fear me or do not know I exist – which is acceptable as I do not wish to be hurt as much as I was when my parents died."

She went and sat next to him "Do you ever get lonely Silent Man; even with all your friends?"

He could've lied and said never, but he did not "Aye…sometimes I suppose I do. Sometimes I do feel they don't understand me really. Most, like Galahad – _Baby_ - think I am nothing more than a cold blooded killer.

Others think I am just silent because I hate people….neither is true…I am just me." He leant back on his arms "I wonder sometimes if anyone will ever understand me…"

She leant out a hand to his "I do…I do, because I know…." Before he could say anything in reply, she sat up and changed the subject. "There is more stew in the pot Silent Man…do you wish more?"

His eyes lit "aye…I do – for you are a good cook! Jols could learn a few things from you….." he took the pro-offered bowl.

Before he could start spooning it into his mouth a small hand rested over it "_Chew_ -do not _inhale_…."

He smiled "I will chew…"

"who is Jols?"

"Our squire…the one who helps us with our weapons and the like."

"Ah….Invisible Man… for sometimes I think no one sees him. That is sad for he helps you all muchly."

"Mayhap we do take him for granted…." Tristan made a note to thank Jols for his help the next time he saw him "Do you have names for all of us?"

"it would seem that way, would it not?" she flashed a smile. He did not look at her and kept his eyes on his food "I have hurt your feelings – how?"

"It would be nice to hear you call me by my given name – Tristan."

"Nay." she was emphatic.

"why not?"

"Because then I would have to remember you as more than someone passing through my life….and then when you left I would be sad."

"I see… then perhaps I should leave now, if you think so little of me." He went to stand, strangely annoyed.

"That is up to you, but you would be foolish to ride tonight with that leg." She replied calmly.

He saw the sense in her words and sat down again.

"Why can't I give it to you?"

"what?" he handed her the empty bowl and she ladled some in for herself.

"My virginity…you said" she did a pretty good imitation of him "You are a virgin and you should give that to someone you love' – what is the _that_ I should give them and why can't I give it to you?"

Tristan realised she had finally found someone to trust and now she wanted to learn about the world…he would not let her down.

He was her friend after all….at least that was what he felt – though he was unsure about what she thought of him.

"well…" he was uncertain how to start " you have never been joined with a man and your first time should be special…..it's a gift that…."

"gift?"

"You don't know what a gift is?" he sounded resigned.

She shook her head "Should I?"

Tristan could not help it – he reached up and pulled her into a tight hug. She lay on his chest passively.

"What is this?"

"A hug…you should hug me back…it works better that way." He smiled into her hair.

She did as she was bid "I see – it is nice…" she snuggled up to him "and what is the purpose of this?"

"To comfort you and let you know you have a friend….."

"I have many friends…."

"A human one."

"Oh.." she thought for a moment "I like that….thank you."

"Are you always so polite?"

"Only to those I like….."

"and who are they?" he was interested to see if she had any other human friends.

"These" she gestured to the animals "Merlin and you."

"What does Merlin do for you?"

"He brings me herbs and teaches me healing; he brings me soap and little things like that….he is a good man." She smiled. "I am muchly fond of him…"

"Then he gives you gifts…" Tristan sighed, grateful that in a way the old man helped him explain _something_ to the girl.

"Ah, so should I give my virginity to him then? Because I _am_ fond of him and he gives me gifts; so should I not give one in return?"

Tristan made a mental note to ensure Tári never,ever,_ ever _met Lancelot. "Nay, Tári" he tried to keep his voice even and the mirth free from it….it was not her fault she was such an innocent "Nay, you shouldn't…it should be kept with someone you love as your father loved your mother."

"Ahhh….now I see – thank you…..you are a good person, Silent Man."

She yawned "Sleep now…" she stood and began to strip off.

Tristan closed his eyes, until he felt her touch his chin with her finger "Silent Man? You cannot sleep sitting up…undress and sleep now…." She pulled his hand.

He stood and she helped him get his tunic off and his breeches. She reached for his shorts, but his hands stayed hers "Nay, not those…."

"We sleep naked – the warmth is needed, it is too cold outside…." She gestured to the waterfall.

He sighed and pulled them off himself, and lay down – she climbed in next to him and snuggled up to him tightly.

Her soft bare skin seared into his, her breath fanned his cheek as she had her face angled towards his lips. If he moved his head an inch he could kiss her….

He closed his eyes tightly – this was torture….sweet, magical, indescribable _torture_….

She pulled the bear pelt cloak and some other pelts over them. "See, warm now…"

"aye…" and he had to admit they were….but…

She moved and pulled his good arm around her waist, bringing their contact closer – she sprawled over him, and he could imagine her being the same on her own with the wolves. But he was a man, it mattered to him that she was almost atop him stark naked.

But then his fingers connected with a thick ridge on her stomach, then another. He sat up, forgetting they were naked and looked down at her – leant across and lit the candle, holding it over her.

"what is it?" she allowed his inspection of her stomach.

They were terrible scars…..deliberate slices across and down.

His fingers traced them once more "How did you get these?"

"A battle…" she shrugged, pulling his shoulder "Sleep now…."

He looked once more and then blew out the candle "what battle?"

He was concerned now….he had always thought of her as indestructible with those animals of hers – it would seem that was not the case.

"Just a battle…" she yawned once more "with some Saxons….they like to torture before they kill – I eventually won though. They did the same to you, remember?"

He nodded and hauled her to him, forgetting now the urges of his body – merely wanting her to know that not all men were like that, some actually cared.

"I like hugging…" she mumbled, snuggling closer still "I like you."

"And I you…" he rested his chin on her head and let sleep claim him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning he awoke to find his body had already done so; he groaned as he felt the soft warm shape clamped to his; she was snuggled into his side, one arm draped over his chest and her leg trapping both of his – her lips pressed against his skin.

"Don't move" he muttered under his breath "for the love of the Goddess, don't move…and all will be well."

But move she did, and speak…..

"Tristan?" she raised her head sleepily "Tristan what's wrong, do you ail?"

He stopped, everything – even his breathing stopped. She had said his name…his _real_ name…

She looked up at him, sleep still in those eyes of hers and then she looked down "I'm sorry, my eyes….upset you."

He tilted her chin to look at him "Nay….they do not….I think they are…." He searched for the right word "mesmerising…." Without thinking he kissed each of her eyelids.

She blinked at him and sat up further in the little bed "What sort of kiss is that Silent Man? Friend or lover?" with a sinking feeling he realised her natural reserve was back in place.

She started as she moved her leg "What is that?"

"What?" Though he had a horrible feeling he knew what she was about to ask.

"_That_…." Her hand drifted lower, her fingers softly caressing until he gripped her wrist "That was not like that last night…"

"Don't……for you know not what you do…" he growled at her; he bent his head as if to kiss her, but then leapt out of the bed and strode outside….

She followed him "I am sorry if I have upset you…" she put a hand on his arm.

Tristan spun round "will you give me some bloody space wench, so that I do not ravage your body!"

"you wish to _eat_ me!"" she stepped back in horror.

"_What? No_! Ravage means join with you over and over again!" but he smiled, his frustration dissipating, and went further into the water.

She saw red trailing behind him "You are bleeding…."

She hesitated and drew the bear pelt round her "come, I need to see…."

He smiled slightly at the way she was trying to consider him "Thank you."

"For what?" she regarded him coolly.

"For considering my feelings….." he gestured to the pelt.

"Oh….well, my nakedness seems to bother you greatly – though why I still don't understand - but you are friend to me at least for a time before you leave and forget me and….." she was walking away.

He stepped forward from the water and put his arms on her shoulders before speaking softly to her "I will never forget you Tári, and I will never really leave you…I promise."

"Hmm…." She seemed unconvinced and he was sorry for that.

"Come…let us look at the damage." She moved away suddenly brisk - and he missed the warmth of her already. "Carry on throwing yourself in the water like that and you will have colds to worry about as well as wounds…" she said matter of factly.

He saw the truth in her words, yet wondered what else he could do to stave off what he longed for.

She re-sewed his leg where he had burst a stitch getting out of the bed. He saw she was tutting over the wound "what is it?"

"It looks red, I worry you will get a fever…." She stared sternly at him, though her face and voice remained non-committal "so you must stop throwing yourself about so – or on your own head be it."

He saw her staring once more "what is it now?"

"That…" she pointed to his manhood "Why does it do what it did this morning?"

Tristan was stumped as to what to say "Um…well, I….it happens when a man wants a woman…and it happens when they are to willing to join together." He mumbled, swearing to himself that when he got back to the fort he was going to torture Merlin to death, slowly and very painfully, for this.

"I see…" she thought for a moment, then her eyes regarded him "so you want me and wish to join with me?"

"I…well, Aye I do….but nay not now…." He was not tongue-tie as a rule , he'd bedded women before. But a small voice told him not like Tári, he had never met someone like her before.

"You either do or you do not – which is it?"

"you know, you being so cool about this is not helping me tell you…"

"Why not?"

"well, people are passionate…."

"You are not….I have never seen you passionate…"

"You have seen me only a few times before this so how would you know?" he stood, suddenly feeling annoyed that she thought to know him well.

"I have seen you many times…" she glanced down, her interest caught again "you know it is almost as big like that as it was this morning….is that a good thing?"

She shrugged when he stood there in stunned silence, unable to think of _any_ answer to _that_ question.

She wandered away to dress, leaving him speechless and not knowing whether he should strangle or kiss her….

_**AN: Still want more? Or is it getting boring now?**_


	4. Injuries

**_Disclaimer: Same as before so please don't sue me!_**

**_Wolves and Peregrine Falcons live for approximately 20-21 years. The Sarmatian Tribal names are genuine – I researched them on the internet._**

**Dellis_: Wow, that is a compliment as I know how much you liked 'Fallen Knights..' – I hope you continue to like this story as much, I am keen to keep the humour going as it makes a change from all the angst of my other stories:O)_**

**Etraya_: I know…..but it makes it funny! Hope you like this chapter!_**

**tenshikoneko03_: I am so glad you loved it. As to the snorting – don't worry, I am exactly the same! Hope you like this chapter as much._**

**lilstrummrgrl527_: Glad you find it so funny. I'm sorry some the serious stuff crept in – I really wanted this to just be humorous; but it's there a bit in this one. Hopefully the end of this chapter will make up for it though. I thought the bit about '…last night' would have a lot of people laughing as I tend to write stuff that makes me smile, I just didn't expect it to be as funny as it was and for people to find it so much funnier than me! I'm glad it had you rolling around – I'd rather make people laugh than cry:O)_**

**Sorceress Misha_: Well, I thought boring as it's not quite as funny as the first chapter. This one might be the same – but hopefully the end (with Lancelot) will make up for it. :O)_**

**Twilight Falcon_: I'm glad you find it so funny…hopefully you will this one too!_**

**Lucillaq_Tristan is as noble, I think, as Dag and that's why I couldn't have him take advantage – but then he has urges like all men, and I thought the humour would be him desperately trying not to give in as well as deal with a person who is so like him with regard killing and isolation - but totally innocent with regard the world at large. Hopefully you'll like this chapter too._**

**FlamezBlaze1_: Hope this chapter meets that fantasy! LOL ;o Glad you like it, hope you like this chapter too!_**

**Calliann_: The review came out brilliant, and I am _really_ glad it made you laughed so much:O) I thought you'd like the '…..last night' bit – I mean, you have to laugh at her innocence but also poor Tristan's reaction! Hopefully you'll like the Lancelot skit at the end of this one too! LOL I used to be a big Buffy fan too (my fave was Spike – especially when he got a soul and fell in love with the Buffster!)….but was saying 'Bored now' from the age of 15 (So pre-dates Mr Wheedon:O ) – it drove my Mum _mad!_ She used to say 'What? You can't string a sentence together now!" ROFLMBAO! Let me know if you think it's worth persevering with._**

**JediPirateElfyDude_: I am really glad that made you laugh so much, hopefully this chapter will too – the end should be a little amusing! LOL Let me know what you think._**

**SpectralLady_: Still want more? I hope you like this chapter as much – yeah she is, but she doesn't really know any different and she likes it. I think it's telling of us, and Tristan, that we worry for her and feel for her more than she does herself. Anyway, hope the humour is as good this time:O)_**

**Countess Jackman_: I am so glad you like it and it makes you laugh – hopefully this chapter will too. :O) Yeah she is such an innocent, but it makes it funny! LOL_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_Anyway…on with the chapter four!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Wild Child**_

**_Chapter Four – Injured_**

Tári made him go back to bed for a while "I must hunt – we cannot expect them to continue to share their meat" she motioned to the wolves.

He nodded "I will come too…"

"Nay, Silent Man I can manage – I have managed these last 18 summers alone, I am sure I will survive today." She smiled at him and rubbed his tattoos "I want those…"

"Want what?"

"Those…..you're markings. Tattoos, you said?"

Tristan nodded.

"Well, I want them – you said you got them after your first kill; well, I made mine at 6 winters. So I should have them should I not? Could _you_ do them?"

"Aye, I could, but what tribe was your father from – your markings are dependent on your tribe."

"There is more than one?"

"Aye there is the Iazyges, Rhoxolani, Aorsi, Alan's (also known as the Alani's) and the Taiphali.****Five large tribes in total, though there are another 4-5 smaller tribes in Sarmatia – unless the Romans and Huns have completely over run them."

"Which are you?"

"I am Iazyges…they are one of the fiercest tribes in Sarmatia." He spoke with great pride of his people.

"I do not know what my father was" she pondered for a moment, then once more touched the tattoos on his cheek "But he was a good and honourable man." She stopped and swallowed; Tristan realised that, even after so much time, she continued to feel his loss keenly "Still, I like you Silent Man and would be very muchly honoured to have _your_ tattoos and be part of _your _tribe. If you agree to have a demon warrior as part of your pack?"

Tristan was greatly touched that she thought so much of him. He hadn't realised she had even really liked him, as she kept her emotions even more closed off than he.

"Aye I would be honoured Tári to have you in my tribe, and you are no demon – though I agree you are a warrior. A great and formidable one." He flashed a smile.

She stood stock still for a moment, and then quickly kissed his lips "Thank you." she whispered "No one has ever said so much niceness to me." And she was gone.

The wolves, horse and hawk followed her out. Tristan was surprised to see his hawk follow hers "Hey!" he called softly "Where do you think you're going?" She fluttered back and settled briefly on the bed.

She fluffed her wings and took off again "I see, you like her too?" the bird dipped her wings to the right and Tristan smiled, it was her way of saying yes. He had worked that out long ago – left was no, right was yes. She was a canny little hawk and, though he would never admit it, he loved her dearly.

He settled back and began to think back over the time since he'd met Tári. She alternated between driving him to the point of madness – both with lust and exasperation – and making him want to protect her. He smiled; but, like his hawk, she was canny…she was; and he thought…what _did _he think of her? His smiled widened – he thought very _muchly _of her.

An hour or two later his hawk wheeled in screeing in alarm. He had managed to gather some wood for the fire and bank it up; he'd thought to heat up the left over stew from the previous night. He could not do much for her, she had everything running like clockwork, but the least he could do was ensure there was some hot food when she returned.

He glanced up in some alarm as his hawk settled on the bed. She was fidgety and started plucking at his fingers as soon as he sat next to her "What is it? You're worried for her, aren't you? What's happened?" She had only _ever_ been like this with him, and now he was concerned.

She rose and flapped to the opening before wheeling round on him. Tristan needed no more hints, he knew Tári was in trouble and needed his help. He stopped only long enough to put down the fire and strap on his weapons; then, saddling his horse, they were gone.

0-0-0-0-0

He rode with a panicky feeling building in his stomach; he kept his eyes on his hawk wheeling above him, instinctively dodging the branches and leaves that would have dismounted anyone else.

Finally he came on her, she was lying motionless in the dirt – there were around 30 dead Saxons around her. Some were still trying to move, most were dead.

He could see she had been victorious – but at a terrible cost. Three wolves were dead, her horse, sweating, was bleeding from a cut to his shoulder and the hawk was hopping on the ground one of his wings held out and obviously injured.

He flew to her "Tári, _Tári _– What did you do?" He looked round the men as she groaned.

He leapt to his feet and stalked over to those still moving. Expertly and with no emotion, despite those feelings raging in his eyes, he despatched each every Saxon still remotely breathing.

He ran back to her and then looked round her fallen and injured friends. He rubbed a hand over his face; as Bors would say 'what a bloody mess' – there were three dead wolves to be brought back to the cave, for he knew she would not want them left, an injured horse and hawk to be tended and not least their leader, and he barely able to function himself.

He hoisted the wolves' bodies onto the back of her horse, he looked it over and found that with a few stitches he would be fine.

The hawk was more difficult; after 5 minutes of hobbling around the field after the accursed creature, always staying a few hops ahead of him, he finally yelled "Fine! Stay here then – but know you hurt her greatly for she loves you muchly; and all the time I chase you, I leave her untended!"

The wolves even got in on it and began to almost herd the bird towards him. If it hadn't been so tragic, he would have laughed at the sight they must have made, he knew that she would've found it amusing. Finally the bird allowed him to catch him and check him over – he had a broken wing, but it too would mend; Tristan noticed some of the wolves were slightly injured also.

He ran back to Tári and checked her wounds; she was cut and, he balked, they had deliberately opened the scars he had felt only the night before. They would need stitching, and he had to ensure that all the other more minor injuries she had were taken care of.

Also he had to warn Arthur…they had now run across two reasonable size factions of Saxons in 2 days. It would be logical to assume they were attempting to regroup for another assault.

He sighed and hung his head. The cold blooded warrior in him was telling him to leave the girl and go do his duty…..but he could not, for his heart told him if aught happened to her, he would never feel whole again.

He raised his head and made a decision. Best get her back to the cave and worry about it from there; he suddenly had an idea. He wasn't sure it would work, but he was all out of options and he had used it other times.

He went to his saddlebag and took a piece of scrap parchment and some charcoal, he scribbled a few words on it and rolled it up, securing it with some long grass. He turned to his hawk "Take this to Arthur…ONLY Arthur….go" – she grasped the paper and rose screeing into the sky. She had done this many times for him before when he was scouting; he only hoped she did not fail this time. He turned to Tári, she was still motionless and that worried him.

He ran back to her and held her in his arms "Tári, Tári? Open your eyes – let me know you can still hear me…"

Her eyes fluttered open slowly "It seems you are not a good influence Silent Man, I pick my fights badly now." A ghost of a smile hovered on her lips.

He returned the smile, but it broke his heart to see her battered body "They like to torture, I told you that…" she murmured, as if reading his mind.

"We need to leave….Can…" before he could finish she was painfully trying to haul herself to her feet.

"let me help you…." she stumbled slightly.

"My horse…." She snapped her fingers and the black beast trotted over. Tristan watched in open mouthed amazement as he dropped painfully to the ground enabling her to get on him.

She slumped over the dead bodies piled in front of her; Tristan could hear her weeping "my friends, my brave friends….." and felt a lump come to his throat.

"We must get away from here in case there are more. None of us can fight." She nodded and they moved off.

0-0-0-0-0

It took them a while but they managed to make it back to the cave. He got her off the horse and carried her inside, before bringing all the animals in too; then he quickly double backed and made sure any tracks they might have left were gone.

Whilst the Woads were frightened of the deamhan àrmunn and would not venture close, he wasn't so sure about the Saxons.

He went to her "Tári? Tell me what to do to help you? I am no healer…this is beyond me. I cannot help you." he hung his head.

"Can you sew flesh Silent Man?"

"Aye…."

"Then you can help me." She smiled.

He sewed her up and she, haltingly, told him what herbs to use as a medicine to stave of fever, and the others to make a poultice to stave off infection.

"You are a good learner…" she smiled through the pain.

"What were you doing there?" he asked as he came back from stitching the horse and wolves, and setting the hawk's wing.

"I went to hunt, and then thought you would be leaving tomorrow and had not gone scouting." She stopped to catch her breath "I…..I did not want Leader to be angry with you…so I thought I would help nd scout for you.

I saw them, and at the same time they saw me….I would always rather fight than run, but there were many of them. Suddenly our fun became bad." She closed her eyes.

"They fought for me…I only breathe now because they fought so hard for me." She pointed to the animals, but the three dead wolves in particular. "Burn them for me, before the sky darkens and then spread their ashes on the East wind…."

He did as he was bid and then returned, strangely affected at what he had done for the dumb beasts that had given their lives so readily for the strange girl who lived in a cave.

The night was cooling….he fed them all the left over stew; then saw her shivering – he remembered her words of the night before. He sat her up and stripped her off.

"Do you not find me a bother naked anymore?" she asked confused.

"Nay, not while you are sick….even my mind does not work like that." He flashed a smile at her.

He stripped himself and climbed in beside her, hugging her close and pulling the pelts over them. His warmth seeping into her body and gradually the shivers stopped.

"I am glad you are here, Silent Man" she mumbled as she snuggled against him.

He sighed "I am not…if hadn't been you would not be injured."

She smiled against his chest "it has been worth it for your company. I will miss you as much as I miss my dead friends when you leave."

Tristan had to admit he did not wish to leave her anymore.

0-0-0-0-0

During the evening she developed a fever so he gathered her into his arms and took her out to the waterfall; he stood under it with her in his arms for a few moments, and then took her back to bed. He repeated this through the night, by the morning her fever had broken.

They were lying tightly hugged together when Tristan felt a presence. He reached quickly for his sword, holding it to the neck of his would be assailant, only to hear Arthur's chuckle "Nay, nay my old friend, I mean no harm; though an explanation to this end would be most welcome." He indicated the naked couple only now rousing from sleep.

"My note explained much…so I thought?" Tristan muttered, a little annoyed, to his commander and friend. He shifted Tári a little more comfortably in his arms, though made no move to leave her.

"Your note, blood spattered as well, merely said 'Arthur come now – Saxons hurt her, Tári hurt, bring Merlin. I warn you….' even by your standards of brevity I defy anyone to make much sense of _that_." Arthur smirked as the scout realised he had been more upset and distracted than he thought.

"Tristan?" Tári raised her head "Tristan? Is all well?" she opened her eyes and spied Arthur "Leader…..he did well did he not?"

"Aye I would say he did, if I knew what he is supposed to have done." Arthur smiled "Who is Leader?"

"You" Tristan said, rising gently to dress.

Merlin stepped forward and checked the young woman. "You did well, Scout. She is safe and well because of you." He smiled warmly at the man before him; glad that Tári had finally found another besides himself. He worried for the child; she was quick witted and intelligent yet such an innocent, and he was aging.

But here she had another protector, and not just any. Arthur's legendary scout and killer, one so like her that he knew they were twinned souls; he also suspected the man felt more than friendship for the girl – but time would tell on that score.

"I did only what she bid me do. You should congratulate her for I never met anyone, man, woman or beast as brave as she." He smiled warmly at her and she blushed.

"Thank you Silent Man" she smiled.

"Silent Man? You were Tristan, but a moment ago…." Arthur noted slightly confused. Tristan explained Tári's names to him and the reason behind it.

"Ah, so when her guard is down she uses your name….otherwise, it is hers we get."

"Aye, that is the sum of it."

"So, what now?" Arthur looked to the two men before him.

"I don't wish to really leave her….but I think the fort will need me."

"How so?" Arthur smiled "We can spare you if you wish stay for a while."

"Nay, Saxons are still around in some numbers – we fought twenty the day before yesterday and she fought 30 yesterday. That's quite a number."

"_she_ fought 30?"

"She and her animals; she lost 3 wolves and the others were injured."

"we should not leave her here unattended." Merlin spoke "With her animals as injured as she I am concerned for her safety."

"Then she must come to the fort with us, and her friends of course." Arthur smiled.

"We must talk more of this Tristan; do you really believe that the Saxons are a continued threat?"

"I am not sure, but I do know they are still around….we should be prepared."

They readied themselves for the short journey back to the fort.

Tári was not happy about it, but obeyed her old friend Merlin. All these people were making her unhappy, and she knew she would have even more to deal with at the fort – when she had been there before to see Silent Man she had been surprised at the amount of people there.

0-0-0-0-0-0

An hour and half later they arrived at the fort. Tári was still not happy; her wounds pained her, the noise was deafening and she was worried about her horse and hawk.

She did not wish to ride him in case she pulled his stitches, he was not pleased and constantly nudged her arm as she rode with Silent Man. She smiled and patted his nose, but ended telling Horse off "No, Horse…..I cannot ride you my friend. You are injured and I worry for you. When you are well, you and Hawk, we will go and have fun with the men that hurt us." Her voice was emphatic, but bland.

Tristan grinned "I hope I'm invited too…..I always enjoy having that sort of fun…"

"Of course Silent Man, you understand our fun the best." She smiled.

The other knights crowded round the young woman "Hello sweet thing….and how are you?" Lancelot approached.

Tári regarded him coolly "Hello Pretty Boy – I see you are well now. Do you watch your back more than the women; or will you need my help to survive another battle?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

Tristan almost laughed out loud as Lancelot stood there open-mouthed. She looked round and spotted Dagonet "Large Man! How are you?" she went over and kissed his cheek, then looked at Tristan. "This is right yes…he is not a lover?"

Tristan nodded at then raised a hand to the others "don't ask….because it's too involved to go into. Sufficed to say, she knows nothing of the world."

He did not miss the salacious look that Lancelot gave her on hearing Tristan speak; the scout stepped between the two "Touch her in any way, try to have your way with her, and I _will _cut you down Lancelot." He spoke dangerously quietly, but the others heard him.

"He will not do anything with me that I do not wish." Tári spoke slowly, stepping to stand side by side with Tristan "I have knowledge now thanks to you Silent Man, I know who I want to give my gift to, and it is _not_ Pretty Boy.

If he tries to touch me in any way, I am quite capable of cutting _that_ off" she pointed to Lancelot's crotch "it looks very easy to remove……but I do not know if his is as big as yours; because yours is _very, very_ big……but I _will_ cut it off if he upsets me, even if it is very small." She studied Lancelot and then looked down once more at his crotch "and I think it probably would be." The knights heard something they hadn't heard in many a long year – Tristan, the normally silent and sullen scout, laughing heartily out loud.

The other knights soon followed, all except a stunned Lancelot; "I don't think I've ever seen you so silent Lance!" chuckled an amused Arthur.

Bors was nearly on his knees "A pretty boy with a small dick!" he cried weakly, tears of mirth streaming down his cheeks "Now I've heard it all….." He turned to Tári "I like you girlie – anyone who can shut Lance up is one of mine for life!"

"Thank you Fat Man…." She smiled, but Tristan could see she flinched slightly at all the noise and people around her.

Bors grimaced, as Lancelot started laughing now, but there was merriment in his eyes "I would feel much better if you would call me Bors – or at least Muscley Man…"

"Oh…..I like Fat Man, you look nice to hug…" she went and hugged him "Silent Man says this is nice, I like hugging. You're very easy to hug…." She smiled at him.

He hugged her tightly back, causing her to hiss with pain "Sorry Maid, but I think that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me…" he beamed.

She looked again at Dagonet "So how are you Large Man?"

Dag beamed "I am well; more importantly – how are you little maid? Does he know how you secretly tended him?"

"Nay…." She glanced round to see Silent Man looking at her incredulously "well, not until now." She smiled sheepishly. She avoided him as he stepped towards her…..

She looked at Tristan "I feel….a little….." she fainted. He caught her before she hit the ground and swept her into his arms.

"She'll stay with me." He said in a tone that brooked no argument. The others all nodded; Arthur and Merlin exchanged a look and smiled.

"I think the Silent Man's heart's been stolen by the Demon Warrior!" Lancelot joked as Tristan carried the unconscious girl past him, surrounded by the wolves, one of whom had a hawk balanced precariously on it's back. The scout merely growled, glaring at him dangerously from under his long fringe; the wolves followed suit.

"Beware Lance, those wolves are just as capable of carrying out her threat…. assuming they can find it…" he muttered loudly as he passed, causing the dark knight to blush as he now eyed the wolves a little nervously; and the other knights fell about laughing uncontrollably once more.

_**AN: Well?**_


	5. Pretty Boy & Friends

**_Disclaimer: Same as before so please don't sue me!_**

**Little Raven-Hawk_: I am really chuffed you're still finding it funny – unfortunately this chapter is the worst yet and not very funny at all…..sorry. As to the pack thing, I figured she would need some kind of 'family' and I absolutely adore wolves. I think they're kinship with nature and their natural emotional detachment is what helps them fit together so well. As to your story, if you ever need an ear to bash about it I'm always around – I beta for quite a few people now, so I am always happy to help. :O)_**

**SpectralLady_: No, there was no way she could have taken 30 Saxons single-handedly. She had the pack of wolves, the hawk and the horse – as Bors said 'her own sodding army' albeit an animal one! LOL But I think she would have died anyway if Tristan hadn't found her – thank God for his hawk eh? Tristan is a real darling…._**

**tenshikoneko03_: I know I love wolves they're my favourite animal. Don't worry about it I never really said….but out of an original 12 she has 7 left. Yeah, Lancelot can't catch a break with the women in my stories can he , poor sod? Still he will get the girl in my next story. CoughyesCough! LOL Thanks, I'm glad you liked it – though I hate this chapter the most so far as it's not funny!_**

**Lucillaq_: Glad you liked that chapter so much – but be warned I just couldn't make this chapter funny….sorry! Hopefully I will do better with the next one._**

**Dellis_: I'm really glad you liked it – there are still 7 left and I will try not to kill any more! Sorry this chapter is not funny._**

**Evenstar-mor2004_I'm really pleased you liked that chapter and found that section funny as that was the bit I liked the most – I hope I got her innocence across. Unfortunately this chapter is not as funny….sorry._**

**Babaksmiles_: Thank you so much for the wonderful review and the fantastic compliment. I am so glad you liked it so much and I have to admit that was my favourite part too:O) Sorry this chapter is not funny…..but hope you like it anyway. _**

**Twilight Falcon_: So glad you liked it so much and found it so funny…so sorry this chapter is not as good. But hope you like it anyway._**

**Calliann_Okay – suffocating you with laughter was not my intention! But glad I am you liked it so much:O) I _knew_ the wolf line at the end would be your favourite! It is just _so_ Tristan! LOL The worst thing that has happened to me, is with someone else's LOTR story and I have actually blown tea out of my nose – it was either that or choke! ROFL Weight loss – how? Nah, Wheedon can have it with my compliments as you can't really own a saying – as my 'moving the furniture' proves; that bloody saying has taken on a life of its own! LOL The tattoos will be in the next chapter and, I hope, will be very funny – better than this chappie anyway! I hate this chapter._**

**lilstrummrgrl527_I'm really glad you found it so funny, but it helps when you know someone who would do say it too:O) Definitely love first and the 'other' later – I bet you can guess who she wants it to be! LOL_**

**Sorceress Misha_: She certainly doesn't pull any punches with him that's for sure! LOL Yeah she has a tough time but it will all work out and, hopefully, more humorously than this chapter. But I'm really glad you liked it and thought it so funny!_**

**Elfvamp1-13-97_: I am so glad you liked it so much and found it so funny – that really made my day! Sorry this chapter is not as good or as funny…_**

**Aelia O'Hession_: I am so glad you found it funny and saw Tári the way I wanted her to be seen. The contrast in her between the child she is with life and the warrior she is on the battlefield is the main thing about her I think….even more than her sharp tongue. Maybe tortured but lovely – though no one is as gentle and loving as Dag – and very honourable; I can't have a story without Dag in it somewhere as he is such a sweetheart. If anyone's an angel it is him; the bit of the film that made me cry was Bors by his grave, you realised how close they were at that point. Anyway, enough of that, sorry this chapter is not as good as the last one – but hopefully the next one will be better. BTW, don't be sorry – so do I now:O _**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_Anyway…on with the chapter five!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Wild Child**_

**_Chapter Five – Pretty Boy & friends_**

After Tristan had left Lancelot turned to the other, now helpless, knights and asked "Does no one else wonder how she _knows_ his is so big……" which set them all off again.

Bors, now kneeling on the ground and holding his stomach, began to beg for mercy and Dag eventually left with Arthur and Merlin just so he could regain control of his laughter….

Lancelot stomped off merely muttering about 'men behaving like children'…..

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tári came round quite quickly; she found herself on Tristan's bed with him sitting beside her holding her hand.

"Sorry…what happened?"

"You passed out – alright now?"

"Aye…why did I?"

"I think it's just been everything that's happened the past few days and then coming to the fort….a bit overwhelming, even for you." he smiled.

She sat up and looked around "Where am I?"

"This is my room; I thought it better you stayed with me…." His eyes looked uncertain for a moment "I'm sure I can arrange other accommodation if that's a problem?"

"Nay, nay it is very kind of you to have us all here" She indicated the wolves and the hawk. "Where is Horse?"

"Jols is getting him comfortable in the stables, he will be well. Why?"

"He will not like to be parted from me…." She seemed worried.

"Ah well, I don't think he'll fit in here" Tristan looked around the small room seriously, but with a merry glint in his eye "my accommodation is not as spacious as yours…."

"I am sorry…I did not mean to sound ungrateful…" She began to apologise, until he stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"I was merely jesting with you Tári…" he quickly smiled "I admit my sense of humour obviously leaves a lot to be desired…."

"I told you I had never heard you jest!" she smirked "I have still to hear it…."

Tristan smiled in return, before sobering "What is this about you tending me whilst I was sick?"

"What?" she looked at the floor and tried to rise "I must tend Horse…he will fret if I do not explain what is happening."

He restrained her with a gentle hand "You will explain to me first…"

"I was…." She tried to think of the right word "uneasy about your injuries and so came to see you occasionally. One time Large Man found me here, but he smiled and left me. I like Large Man…." She smiled.

Suddenly things fell into place for Tristan "You came more than once to see me did you not?"

"Aye…I did….at least twice a week for three weeks, until I felt you were well enough not to need me any longer. Why?"

"I felt you around me….and I saw you twice, but thought my fever had made me imagine you." Tristan sighed.

"Nay…I like you Silent Man – I like you muchly, and I wouldn't wish you to be sick without me to tend you." She patted his arm and then rose "Now I must tend Horse."

He went with her to the stables and as they approached they could here an almighty commotion "I said he would be fretful…."

"He sounds a lot more than that."

As they entered, Jols came quickly over "Maybe you can do aught with him Miss, for I cannot even approach the stall…."

Tári looked at Tristan "Who is Miss?"

"You…he is being respectful…"

"Why?"

"Because you are with me and I am a knight…"

"And that should matter why? Are you not a man the same as he? Why should he, who does more work than all of you, be somehow less and so have to treat us both with a respect we may not even warrant?" She looked at Tristan coolly.

Jols smiled and walked away – he liked the girl already and not least because of what he'd heard about her telling Lancelot off in no uncertain terms….an hour later and Bors was still chuckling every time he looked at the dark knight. Mind you so were the others.

But he liked her logic – not coloured by others opinions, it was all her own. She lived her life in the black and white; there was none of the 'grey area' that Arthur spoke of.

Tristan could not answer her and she knew it "I thought so..." she touched Jols arm "Thank you Invisible Man for your help - but if you could leave me with him, you too" she gestured to Tristan "as he will not settle all the time he thinks he can show off."

They waited outside the stable doors. None had seen Lancelot enter through the tack room.

"Now!" she admonished the large black stallion "what is this nonsense my friend? We have had trying times, and I clearly think you muchly sad about those we've lost….but there is no call to make that man's life hard. He only wishes to help and make you comfortable." She sighed.

"Silent Man's room is not like _our _home….there is no room for you there, and I am injured and they will not let me stay here. Look, those men opened these again, and this is why Silent Man and the others worry…" she lifted her tunic and showed the horse the wounds the Saxons had inflicted; Lancelot flinched. She lowered her voice "but when the entire fort is asleep I will come and we will talk as we do at home, I will bring our pack…and Hawk will come too…alright?"

The horse tossed his head and she stroked his nose "_Good_ lad, _best_ lad…..and weren't you my brave man yesterday? I was too ill to thank you then, but I thank you now my friend from the bottom of my heart; for you are _such_ a warrior – men everywhere would do well to fight as good as you my dear friend. If I had had you, as well as the others, when the Romans attacked; my parents would live yet I think." She smiled at the horse and kissed his nose as her eyes swum.

Dagonet walked up with Gawain, Galahad and Arthur "What's going on?" he asked as he saw Jols and Tristan standing close the open stable door, listening to her talk to the horse.

"She will not be bloody coming on her own if that's what she thinks." Stated Tristan, whose hearing had picked up the quiet promise she had made.

"We are listening to Tári talk to her horse." Jols told the others; who then all crowded in to listen; Bors too, sauntered up.

She blinked and rubbed her face "But enough teary time….I must get back to the others, they need me too. You will have Invisible Man to keep you company and he seems muchly nice" she thought for a moment "Like Large Man and Silent Man. I like them both a lot, but Silent Man is my favourite of all…though you must not tell Horse…" she wagged her finger at the stallion. He snorted at her….

"Do not do that to me, you know you cannot keep a secret and he is such he would understand you.." she smiled.

The beast snickered almost sheepishly. "The one that understood you most is gone…." She sighed "and I miss her muchly already, but we still have him and he is a good leader. But out of 12 wolves I only have 7 left….we must not lose more, I could not bear it."

The horse neighed "Well, we will see – will we not; but I trust Silent Man and if he thinks we should be here, as much as we hate it, then we will stay until we're well. Merlin too, thinks we should stay anyway; and you like Merlin as much as Silent Man…so please be good my friend, as they are only trying to be kind."

Tristan and the others could not believe the way she talked and reasoned with the animal – the same way they would speak to each other.

Lancelot stepped forward "He understands you?"

Tristan went to go in; but Dagonet stopped him, whispering "She must deal with him Tris – if she does not he will never leave her be….he will always think her rebuttal down to you."

The scout nodded once "but if he tries anything, you will be collecting his corpse in pieces from all over the fort." he muttered calmly.

"Aye and it will her doing I think…" smiled Gawain "she is too much like you Tristan."

Tristan grinned "Aye, but that is no bad thing I think…."

"Not to you maybe…"

"_Shut up!"_ hissed Arthur "How in the hell are we supposed to hear them with you lot jabbering like idiots!"

"Testy, aren't we?" Smiled Galahad.

Arthur shrugged "I like her…she pulls no punches. But if he starts we need to get in there….."

"To rescue her? I don't think…" Gawain began.

"No, to rescue _him_ – I wouldn't put it past her to do what she said, she doesn't strike me as the sort to make idle threats." He smiled "She took on 30 Saxons, with only a wolf pack, horse and hawk as allies….and slaughtered most of them, I can't see Lance being a challenge to that kind of fighting skill…"

"I think if he knew _that _he wouldn't be in there now….I know _I'll_ never piss her off now!" whispered Galahad.

Inside the stable Lancelot had walked closer to Tári, who stepped back. "What do you want Pretty Boy?" she eyed him suspiciously.

Lancelot grinned good-naturedly "I only wish to know how you know that Tristan is big down there…." He pointed to his crotch.

"How else? I've seen it; and he _is_ very big…" she stated matter of factly.

"So you are no virgin….and how do you know he is so big if you have nothing to compare it to?"

"I am a virgin….I have lain with no man – Silent Man says it is my gift to give to who I choose and he would not take advantage of me…..I know who I will choose and it will _not _be you." she eyed him coolly.

"As to having nothing to compare him with, that is untrue…I have those I could compare him to – I have seen much of animals mating…..have you ever heard the saying 'hung like a horse?' Well he is…..very muchly so…."

Bors who had been supping a mug of ale as Tári spoke, spat it all over the back of Arthur's head – his commander looked at him in shock as he wiped his hair with his hand. "Sorry, Arthur, sorry….But bloody hell, wasn't expecting her to say that was I?" he mumbled.

They all then looked at Tristan with new eyes and a lot of respect – he shrugged "I think she's just being kind…"

"She only speaks truth…not kindness." said a calm voice, but one filled with much merriment, they turned to see Merlin approaching. Arthur could almost swear that his scout blushed.

All turned their attention back to the stables.

"Why aren't you speaking Pretty Boy?"

"Well, there's not much to say to that, is there?" Lancelot's mouth was still hanging open; of all things he would've expected her to come out with _that_ was definitely _not _one of them.

"I suppose not…." She studied him for a moment "You are not a bad man Pretty Boy – I think if you stopped pretending you would be a nicer man. Your jesting with the others seems cruel sometimes.

You pretend to want to bed me, and though you really might consider it if I were willing - you know what I feel for Silent Man and you would not hurt me by trying to take me away from him would you?"

Lancelot shook his head.

"Then stop being silly and just be nice." She went and kissed his cheek "and then I can call you friend…" she flashed a smile and turned to leave.

"You're very insightful…" Lancelot said almost to no one in particular.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you see us beyond what we _want _you to see…"

"Nay…I only see the truth…and speak it. This time is no different….but for all of you it is difficult. Large Man is used to Fat Man always _loudly_" she said the word painfully "proclaiming all for both of them, even if he does not agree. You feel the need to always cover your real feelings with jokes or arguments that hurt the others, and bedding many women. Yet inside _your _heart is hurting and you are so very, muchly lonely.

Leader has to always lead, even when he does not wish to…he does not see there are all of you that would follow him to Hades merely as a friend. That he could share his problems and lighten his load.

Silent Man thinks to survive he has to shut down his heart and soul, and yet that is not so – and indeed he has not, for did he not almost die to protect Leader? He thought he was the better fighter and so took on the large Saxon.

Fat Man tries to be big and tough; and yet adores all of you, and his own brood, so that his soft insides are easy to see – even to one blind in one eye like I.

Long Hair and Baby are brothers in all ways that count – yet never speak of it for fear of being considered weak by the other for wanting to be as close as siblings.

Invisible Man only wants you all to take notice of his efforts and respect him as an equal more than a servant.

When did I see all this? The times I came to visit Silent Man when he was sick; I would watch all of you too, and see the way you were…..

You have been together a muchly long time Merlin told me….15 winters, so why pretend all this to each other? It makes no sense to me – people make no sense to me….animals are all instinct, and so am I.

I am angry - I strike out; I am happy -I laugh; I am sad - I cry. I tell you true Pretty Boy, you should all be similar and then all this nonsense would not happen."

Lancelot smiled and held out his hand "Friends Tári?"

She smiled warmly "Aye…friends Pretty Boy…"

"Why do you not use our given names?" he asked.

"As I told Silent Man, I do not use your given names because then I would have to remember you as more than someone passing through my life….and then when you left I would be sad."

"Aww…poor little maid!" Bors mumbled, avoiding Dag's gaze, as much as all the others were avoiding each other too. Merlin smiled as the old adage 'eavesdroppers never hear good of themselves' rang true this time. Though not so much not hearing good, merely hearing what they did not wish to.

"But why would we leave? This is our home now…none of us know what or, if anything or anyone, we've got to go back to and have decided to stay" Lancelot was confused "and anyway I know Tristan well enough to know he is much smitten with you and would rather put out his own eyes than leave you….."

"He will put out his own eyes to smite me!" before Lancelot could make clear what he actually meant, she ran out and actually past the other knights standing outside.

"Go after her boy." Merlin spoke to Tristan "she likes you a lot and will worry about you."

Tristan took off after Tári as Merlin looked at the others "She speaks true, it is about time you all started being honest with each other…"

Lancelot came out and saw the other knights stood around the stable door "Did you hear her? I can't believe she so misunderstood what I meant….even if I try and do the right thing I do it wrong.." he sighed.

"Nay boy – you did right. She is an innocent and does not understand all we say here; her life is very black and white and so she does not always grasp our meaning. She is 24 summers old quick witted, as you've found" he smiled at the dark knight, who grinned sheepishly "and is very intelligent.

She is fearless and rabidly loyal to those she cares for, of which I am fortunate to count myself one, and yet has less understanding of the world that the youngest of his offspring." He pointed to Bors "yet in other ways she has a greater concept of us….she sees through the layers of pretence we surround ourselves in for protection. With Tári what you see is what you get. No bows and ribbons, just plain and simple – in her own innocent way she is wise far beyond her years.

I love that about the child, and so does he…." He pointed to Tristan's receding back "and so she helps us, but in ways she does not understand. You were not wrong, boy, merely misunderstood and he will help her.

She needs to join the world around her, even if only in a small part….for that" he pointed expansively to the woods and plain the other side of the wall " is in her. It is part of her, part of who she is…it is what makes her our Tári."

He smiled and took Guinevere's hand "And I for one would not change her too much – for she is the light of my eye after my daughter here."

"Aye, and I consider her sister, though I have only met her but a handful of times and I doubt she remembers me." Guinevere smiled sadly "She was always sweet to me and kindness itself. But detached, as he is." She nodded towards the way Tristan had now disappeared "and that is why they fit so well." She looked at Arthur "as we do my love….as we do."

Arthur nodded and drew her into his arms "I hope Tristan sorts this out…."

"As do I…but she is very funny is she not, with all her misunderstandings?"

"Aye…but her quick tongue is funnier…."

"Pretty Boy with a small dick…..!" Bors was off again, and so the others began to chuckle.

Lancelot gave a rueful grin "That bloody statement is going on my grave isn't it?"

"Well apparently _that_ isn't big enough to write it on!" Bors laughed, pointing to Lancelot's crotch.

"You know…..I don't _have_ to bloody like you!" But he smirked all the same.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tristan searched everywhere but couldn't find Tári. He went back to his room in case she had returned there and found only the wolves all sat staring out of the open window.

It seemed a little strange and, to tell true, a little creepy; but he paid no mind to it and ran to tell Arthur they needed to search for her. He doubted she would have left the fort as she would rather have died herself than leave her animal friends behind her.

He went back an hour later to find the wolves exactly as he'd left them. "Why aren't you out searching too, eh?" he asked the alpha male testily.

The hound merely looked at him placidly then at the window. Tristan sighed "Do you know where she's gone?" Once again the animal looked at him and then at the open window.

"As if you could even tell me!" He sighed and stalked to the door, to find one of the females blocking it. She looked from him to the window "I cannot let you out – you will have to wait. If she returns and finds you missing she would never forgive me; put a bung in it!"

The she wolf moved and let him pass as the alpha grumbled at her……Tristan stalked out muttering about them being stupid. The wolves exchanged a look and the returned to staring out the open window.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They searched high and low and neither sight nor sound of her was seen or heard. Tristan began to panic wondering where on earth she'd gone; he went back to his room and found Galahad apparently having a conversation with the wolves, but by hanging out the window.

"Well, I don't think I like it…but as it's you, I'll live with it. Though my own name would be nice…"

Apparent silence.

"Nay…well, I don't think it was meant like that and I doubt we'd let him anyway!" he chuckled.

More apparent silence.

"Well, they're all out searching - but of course everyone must have missed the signal except me….nay, well as the baby I suppose I just saw more than they. Though how in Hades he of all missed it is beyond me.

What? No I don't think he'll be that cross…I mean he might be a little worried… well, frantic actually…what? Yes, I did say frantic…well, nay….but you didn't see him not 1 half hour ago as I did…"

"Galahad what in the name of the Goddess are you doing now?" Tristan thought he had finally lost his mind when a fellow knight was hanging out a window talking to wolves who were sat behind him. "I know you're not supposed to stare them down, but that is ridiculous."

Galahad slipped in fright, and Tristan grabbed his arm before he fell out of the window.

"What! No…I'm talking to her…." He pointed out the window.

"Who? Not another bloody barmaid…don't you think we have something more pressing?"

"No…_her_…." He pointed once more out the window "She who we've been seeking…." He smiled.

"How did you find her?"

"They showed me…." He pointed to the wolves "they were staring so resolutely out the open window I decided to look out too. That was when I saw her….."

Tristan glanced at the Alpha wolf and swore the beast almost rolled its eyes at him.

He flew to the window and peered out….he looked down at the ground but there was no sign of her. A finger appeared in front of him, pointing upwards. Tristan followed it and saw Tári sitting there.

"Hello Silent Man…." She smiled sheepishly.

Tristan couldn't believe what he was seeing "Tári, why are you on my roof?"


	6. Up on the Roof

**_Disclaimer: Same as before so please don't sue me!_**

**Sorceress Misha**_: **Sometimes the baby is the most observant! LOL I just try to imagine the characters as people I know and how we all get on……though that sometimes causes them to be a bit OOC! Sorry about the delay, not been well and writer's block is a sod!**_

**FlamezBlaze1_: Glad you liked it and sorry for the delay!_**

**SpectralLady_: No, see this is what happens when you think you're so clever – you miss the obvious! Tut, tut for the scout! LOL Galahad needed to be the hero there:O) Glad you liked it and sorry for the delay._**

**lilstrummrgrl527_: I know, and Lord she had given them a lot to laugh at where he's concerned though! No Guinevere doesn't have a name as she doesn't figure much to Tári – the girl only names the people she likes; obviously she doesn't like Guinevere that much! ;o) I know, there have been so many brilliant battle scenes written by the KA fans where they survived, scenes that were so much better than the movie's too, that it makes you wonder why they did it! I actually avoid the death scenes, and don't watch the final battle anymore _because_ they die and I cry! Sad muppet that I am! Laughed about your French name (my feet are a 2-3 UK size which is tiny and a pain to get shoes for! I end up with kids ones! ROFL) – my French name was _****_Frédérique_****_, Fred for short, because most of my mates were boys and I wanted to be one of the lads – I'm 39 now and still a tomboy! Can't cook too well, but can strip a car engine in 2 hours flat! LOL Sorry for the delay and the fact that this chapter is crap!_**

**Calliann_: I know, I know – but at least she's getting off the roof now! Had major writer's block as well as a raging migraine the last two days, so took a break on all the stories – even Housey. Still, here it is for what it's worth! Crap! I hate this chapter, its crap! Still, a battle's coming (and I _love_ my battles!) so that should be better. Only got one of your three fave's come through on the review – it stopped in the middle of a line! Don't you just love But thought you'd like the one that did come through (Arthur telling them off!) – so very knightly right? LOL Sorry it's too so long to catch up and then when I do its crap!_**

**Twilight Falcon_: Nope, will hate it yet as this chapter is garbage! Yeah she gave them a lot of material to laugh at with Lance though didn't she? LOL Glad you liked that chapter so much….sorry about this one. Anyway, they are beginning to confront their feelings – well, Tris is anyway!_**

**June Birdie_ Sorry for the delay in posting this – but writer's block and migraine does not a happy scribbler make! Don't worry about reviewing – so long as you read it and like it that's what counts and gives me the happy's! How's 'bitch like me' coming? I liked what you sent, hope the e-mails are getting to you okay as I had a few problems! Tári is so innocent and I figured she would need stuff explaining to her, but because of her lack of human contact wouldn't feel the embarrassment most of us would because that would be a 'learned' behaviour she would have missed! Anyway, this chapter is crap – sorry, but hopefully I'll get a handle on it again with the next one which will be a battle scene. I do love my battle scenes:O)_**

**Evenstar-mor2004_: It is – there is a small roof outside my daughter's window and I regularly climb out and sit there for ages when I want a bit of piece and quiet. I definitely think Tristan should have that on his headstone! Sorry for the delay and the crapage of this chapter._**

**Lucillaq_: Glad you liked this chapter so much – I think the small dick thing so funny as she is so totally serious! It's not like she's doing it to be sarcastic, she's saying what she thinks! LOL She is so innocent and I think that's where the humour lies – for her it's perfectly reasonable to say and ask these things, it the rest of us that finds it so hilarious! Sorry for the delay in posting and for the fact that this chapter is so bad._**

**Snape's Opera Rose_: Sorry for the delay, and I hope you continue to like the story after this debacle of a chapter anyway! BTW, love the name – a Potter fan? I like him too and think the Prof is much maligned, not read too many of the novels but hope he is shown to a hero (albeit a dour one) in the future! LOL_**

**Babaksmiles_: I didn't – but I'm glad you did! I must admit, I did chuckle with the Bors spitting his beer on Arthur! You know I never thought to make anything bad to happen to her……maybe I should've! Well, sorry for the delay, but this chapter is crap and I apologise! Hopefully future ones will be better._**

**babytigercub15_: Glad you liked it – sorry for the slow update and rubbish chapter. Hopefully future ones will be better!_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN POSTING THIS CHAPTER – I HAVE HAD MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK WITH ALL MY KA FIC SO CONCENTRATED ON MY 'HOUSE M.D.' STUFF INSTEAD…..HOPEFULLY THIS WILL BE ALRIGHT NOW THOUGH!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_Anyway…on with the chapter six!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Wild Child**_

**_Chapter Six – Up on the Roof_**

The other knights had come up to say that they couldn't find her, only to see Tristan trying to climb out his own window aided by Galahad. To say they were confused was an understatement.

"Tris, Gal….what in the name of all that's holy are you doing?" Arthur enquired mildly.

"Trying to kill themselves?" Offered Lancelot helpfully.

"She's up there…." Galahad pointed to the ceiling.

"On the _roof_?" Gawain exclaimed.

"Aye…"

"Why?" Dag asked.

"She was worried about why he would put his own eyes out to smite her; that maybe she had done something wrong - and to be honest she likes it up there.

She finds all this" the young knight gestured expansively round the room to include all of them and the fort "too claustrophobic…..she went high to ensure she could breath." He stopped for a moment "and then she decided to stay there until someone said she had to come down. As no one found her, she stayed there a long time."

"Who found her?" Gawain asked.

"I did…" Galahad smiled.

"_You! _How?"

"Aye brother…me; as for how - they showed me…." He pointed to the wolves "they were staring so resolutely out the open window I decided to look out too. That was when I saw her….."

"I suggest we leave them to it." Arthur smiled.

"To what?" Galahad was curious as they were only sitting on the roof.

Gawain smacked him upside the head "Shut up and come on…" all the knights filed out.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Up on the roof Tristan settled down beside Tári "So…you thought I'd put out my eyes to spite you?" He stifled the smile.

"Aye, you may smirk silent man – but I know not what your friends speak of muchly."

He draped an arm round her shoulders and pulled her to him "Tári, I will never hurt myself to spite you or anyone else – on that you have my word."

She smiled and hugged him, then looked at him. "It was not only that – I like it up here, I can breathe….." she looked into the fort "it is too busy….too many people down there."

"Then we can stay here for now."

"You do not have to….I am alright by myself."

He watched her lay on her back and stare at the sky "Do you never wish for company?"

"Nay….I have it."

"Human company…"

She thought for a moment "Sometimes mayhap I do….but then I come here. It soon cures me!" she chuckled ruefully.

He stared at her once more "You told Lancelot that you know who you choose to give your gift to…"

"Aye….I do."

"Anyone from the fort, or is it one of the Woads?" He wished her to be sure of what she was doing; she had not spoken of anyone she was particularly fond of besides Merlin – and that option didn't bear thinking of.

She gazed calmly at him "You…."

"Me?" He raised an eyebrow "Why me?"

"I trust you, and I do not trust lightly…."

"But you do not love me….and love is important if you wish to lay with someone."

"Do you love the women you lay with?"

"I…..um…" for once Tristan was at a loss as to what to say.

"So you do not _have_ to love?"

"Well, no – you do not _have_ to…but it is better if you do."

"Why?"

"Because the act means more when you love the other."

"How can it mean more? It is merely an act of mating, so how can it mean more when you love the other?"

"When you love it is not an act of…" he paused, swallowing the smile at her innocence "mating, it is an act of love. You care about the others feelings, you care about their pleasure…" as soon as he said the last Tristan knew what was coming.

"pleasure? How is it pleasurable?"

"Tári it is too difficult to explain…."

She considered for a moment, then a thought occurred "Like I felt when you kissed me…..with the kiss of the lovers."

"You felt pleasure?" Tristan was intrigued, he had thought it an experiment – hadn't considered the fact that, particularly the second time, she had _wanted _to kiss him for the pleasure of it.

"Aye, I felt pleasure and I felt warm – as if I belonged." She smiled "You no doubt think me muchly foolish."

"Nay….I understand. I enjoyed it too…." He leant over and pushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "You have the most stunning eyes Tári…."

She smiled "Most think they are the eyes of a witch; a demon warrior…"

"I think they are the eyes of a young woman who has seen much suffering in her life, but also much beauty."

She rested her own hand against his that cupped her cheek "You understand me and my life, you do. Many do not – they think me mad to live so alone, to love the wild as I do." She looked at him "but you are as wild as I am……" Tári moved away slightly and stared at the sky "You understand the wonder of it all."

"Most merely do not see the beauty that is there." His gaze strayed to her once more and he wasn't sure he was talking about nature or her anymore….

She turned too look at him as he leant forward and touched his lips to hers, he moved back and looked at her. She leant towards him and kissed him back "I care for you muchly Tristan…."

The way she spoke, the way she kissed him and the fact she had used his name……he gathered her tightly to him. He kissed her deeply, only stopping to remind her to breathe in an amused tone, causing them both to smile.

He realised he must be hurting her, but she never complained merely burrowed into his arms. After a few minutes she pulled back and sighed sadly.

"What? What is it?"

"I will never be able to forget you now……you will make me sad when you leave me. When I return to my life, it will be the emptier for having had you in it."

"You will return?"

"Aye, I cannot stay here….." she gestured to the fort "too many people." She looked at him "They fear me…" the last was said quietly and he realised that for all her innocence and love of her life, others fearing her saddened her greatly.

"Then that is their loss…."

She smiled once more and cupped his cheek "You are funny….."

"I have been called many things in my life Tári, but 'funny' was never, ever one of them!" he chuckled, greatly amused.

She pushed his hair away from his face "You _are _funny; but you are kind and very handsome…." She considered him for a moment "but most I like the way you like to play with those that would hurt your friends. I like your friends, even Pretty boy…."

"Lancelot is most hurt at that name….." Tristan smiled at her.

"Why? He _is_ a pretty boy – you do not worry over your face and body as much as he does; even though you are much more handsome than he."

Tristan, in a small way, wished that Lancelot could hear her as he always thought he was the best looking of the knights.

"It's true then…." Said a voice from the window, two faces looked over the edge of the roof to see Lancelot climbing out.

"What is?" Tári asked.

"Love _is_ blind!" he grinned as he settled the other side of her "it must be if you think he is better looking than I!"

They heard another voice "Get off Gawain! If he's up there I don't see why I can't! well, come too…"

In a few moments both Gawain and Galahad were sat next Lancelot, with Bors and Dagonet clambering out a few minutes later. Dagonet scrambled round the roof to sit behind Tári.

"Do you not like the height Dagonet?" The large knight started to hear her use his name.

"Nay I lass I cannot say I am overly keen at being up here, but I wished to check your stitches and such. Make sure you haven't pulled any getting up here- and as you seem to be in no hurry come down, I thought I better come up…." He paused as she removed her top. The knights gaped in amazement.

Tristan grimaced and rolled his eyes "We must talk about timing……"

Dag smiled and lifted her shift slightly so he could see the cuts on her stomach. "Do they hurt much?"

"Yes."

"Then why climb up here? You could have pulled them….."

"Aye….but it is nice here is it not?" she gestured to the view and the chill breeze.

"It is high, uncomfortable and cold….." Bors muttered "'Nice' is not the word I was thinking of…."

"You called him Dagonet…" Lancelot suddenly realised as Tári donned her tunic once more.

"Aye….."

"And I am?"

"Pretty boy….." her eyes danced.

"You're bloody teasing me!" he exclaimed with a grin, slipping slightly as he moved to laugh..

She grasped his arm and chuckled "Careful Lancelot – I do not wish to lose my friend through foolishness…."

"Ah so now my name!"

"Well, pretty boy seems to bother you muchly – I do not wish you to kill yourself for the sake of a name…."

"I am your friend?"

"Aye you all are…." She gestured to all the knights. "Because you are friends to Tristan and so are friends to me." She sighed "I may as well miss all as well as one."

"Will you miss us equally or any of us more?" Gawain asked trying to make a now openly scowling Tristan aware that she cared more for him.

"I will miss Tristan the most…"

"Does that mean I don't get called 'Fat Man' no more?" Bors butted in hopefully.

"Bors….." she grinned at him.

"What?"

"Bors….."

"_What!"_

"Shut up oaf – she's just calling you by your name!" Lancelot rolled his eyes.

Dagonet looked gingerly over the edge "Is that Arthur over there?"

"I shall see….."

She stood, moved gracefully towards the back of the roof and was just about to take a running leap into the tree opposite when Tristan grabbed her.

"I could make it…" she pointed out.

"I know…but you are injured – I doubt your stitches would."

The others all exchanged looks as there was a scrabbling down by the window "I do believe the wolves are trying to join us….." Galahad laughed.

"Oh come on! Then what – the bloody horse!" Lancelot exclaimed with a chuckle "it's going to get awfully crowded up here!"

"Then go down….but they will not climb here, Lancelot. They cannot…."

Tristan rolled his eyes at the dark knight "She does not understand our jests.."

"Not yours at least…" she smiled at the scout.

She went to stand once more, but he pulled her into his arms. "No….no leaping into trees – at least for now."

"I suggest we go down and placate the savage beasts, then see if Arthur wishes come join our merry band…." Lancelot offered.

Dagonet was the first to climb gratefully off the roof, followed by Bors "We'll go…."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Within a few minutes all the knights had left again, leaving Tári and Tristan alone once more.

"They are funny….."

"You'll miss me more than they?"

"Aye….." she stroked his cheek "I will miss you most of all." She studied his tattoos "I want to have those…"

"I could do it now? But it would mean coming to my room…."

She was already heading to the window "Come then….it matters naught where we do it, so long as it is done by morning."

"Why?"

"When we go to battle I wish them to know I am with you…."

"What battle?"

"Listen……."

He did and could just hear in the distance the sound of Saxon drums……


	7. Arguments

**_Disclaimer: Same as before so please don't sue me!_**

**_Sorry about the lack of individual replies, but it's been so bloody long since I did a chapter I thought I better just say thank you to all who have kept up the pressure on me to update, especially my darling little sis Calliann to whom this chapter is dedicated! I swear I will do H&S too! Eventually:o)_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

**_I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN POSTING PLEASE DON'T HATE ME; I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS PROBABLY RUBBISH – BUT AT LEAST THE WRITER'S BLOCK IS GONE SO THERE'S HOPE FOR THE FUTURE!_**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_Anyway…on with the chapter seven!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Wild Child**_

**_Chapter Seven – Arguments_**

Tári looked at him in surprise "why do you look shocked Tristan? You must've known, as I did, that they would return?"

"Aye, but I thought we would have a little longer."

"We will…" she cocked her head to listen "they will not be here before tomorrow evening" she looked at him and smiled "so we have all of tomorrow before they arrive."

He sighed and looked out across the village "Yes, a whole day."

"You fear death?" she asked mildly.

He spun to look at her "Nay! I have never feared death. Death would be welcome to me, as I have nothing left in this life left to live for."

"Oh." She cast her eyes onto the roof and though she spoke matter of factly he felt he'd hurt her, he could have bit his tongue "This is why I do not like to care about people. They never wish to stay with me; even you wish to die and leave me."

She stood and, before Tristan could move, was at the window and climbing in – just as Lancelot and Arthur were climbing out "He is up there….the Saxons are coming they will be here by nightfall on the morrow."

Arthur sighed and looked at her "then we must prepare."

"for what?"

"The coming battle."

"What will you do?"

"Umm….." Arthur faltered, he'd always say that when they faced a battle or a mission 'we must prepare' – but it had never occurred to him what they would prepare He thought briefly on it; they readied their weapons, things such as this. "we ready our weapons, our amour and make sure we have enough arrows and the like."

"You do not have all that ready usually? You do not have your weapons ready at _all_ times?" she sighed and rolled her eyes as if talking with a small and very stupid child "you are a king now, and married to the leader of the Woads daughter, yes?"

Arthur nodded, before he could speak she put a finger to his lips "shut up and for once listen with this" she prodded his chest where his heart was "as well as with that." She flicked his forehead.

Tristan had climbed into the room now, and both Lancelot and Arthur, as well as he caught the brief flick of pain that flashed across her face as she looked at him before once more the passive mask was in place. The commander and his second exchanged a look; Lancelot, the mirth from her words to Arthur vanishing, levelled angry eyes at Tristan before hissing "you've upset her!"

"I did nothing."

"That's always been you're bloody problem." The dark knight retorted; Tristan merely glared.

"Shush; he has done nothing of the sort – I will be leaving myself soon enough" Tári spoke calmly as usual, devoid of emotion, Tristan flinched at the thought "Listen to me." She turned to Arthur "you who are king and leader of a united Briton and want naught but peace, and are not ready for battle?"

He went to speak, but once more she silenced him "you must _always_ be ready Arthur." he started at the use of his name "you cannot have any perfect peace in a world where there will always be a battlefield." Lancelot smirked as she had used the same term he had to Arthur before they went to save that pup of a boy. "There will always be those who see your ideals as weak and stupid and you as an easy target; you will not always be so fortunate as to have an idiot enemy who are stupid enough to want to announce their arrival with loud drums, and so give you time to '_prepare_'."

He sighed, for she spoke true and he knew it. They were no longer merely soldiers who had to prepare for missions and the odd skirmish – they were leaders of a nation. He said 'they' because the knights were as much to him as any ever would be. Arthur knew he could not do this alone, without them he would stumble and falter.

She patted his arm, as if knowing his thoughts "you would not; you should have more faith in yourself. But it is good you love them so muchly." She smiled.

"How do you read people so well?" Arthur asked, a little surprised.

"People's faces are a lot more expressive than they think. Your eyes carry much emotions – even if you think your face is masked." She glanced absently at Tristan, before gazing back at Arthur "masking your eyes is the real test. I am the only one I know that can do it; and sometimes even I do not succeed."

She turned "Bored now. Go for walk." She looked at the wolves who immediately rose to follow "I won't need people thank you." she tossed over her shoulder as she left; all three men knew she was really talking to Tristan.

The other two glanced at him and the saw the hurt flash in his eyes at his dismissal "I see what she means." Lancelot muttered.

Tristan glared at him "no one dismisses me!" he growled and stormed after the injured girl "plus she's bloody hurt, she should be in bed not trotting round the fort!"

The two other men watched him storm out "there'll be tears before bedtime, mark my words." Murmured Lancelot with a grin, Arthur chuckled.

"Aye, you may be right my old friend – but something tells me it is about time the scout was tamed; and she may well be the one to do it!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tári went straight to the stables; Jols came over "Hello Miss. Whatever you did it worked – been as gentle as a lamb he has now." He never let on he and the others had been listening before.

"Why do you call me miss?"

"Respect. You are due it." He dipped his head, and she lifted his chin with her finger.

"Nay, I have done nothing to earn it – yet. Even if I had, my name is Tári; I am not better or worse than you Jols, I am no miss or lady - so please use my name. At least for the time I am here."

"You'll not be stopping with us then, permanent like?" she shook her head "well, that's a shame – I know the others will be proper upset about it."

"Tristan won't be." She muttered. The scout stopped dead outside the doors as he heard his name.

Jols saw her bright eyes "Awww, has someone upset you; the scout mayhap? Don't mind him Mi…. Tári, he don't mean half of what he says. He thinks he has to be tough and emotionless all the time…."

"Nay, not really. I was foolish that is all – I trust humans and they only ever let me down." She sighed "I will return to my woods as soon as the Saxons are gone, and I'll not bother with people again; they are not worth the effort." She spoke as if bored with it all.

But Jols' heart went out to the little maid, for he could tell that underneath it all she was fiercely hurt. What in the name of the Goddess had the bloody scout done this time?

"Jols?" she looked at him "can I have some time with Horse? I promised I'd spend some time with him and I'd rather not see Tristan for a little bit thank you. So could you go keep him away, _if_ he followed – he mayhap would not have."

The squire nodded, then something occurred to him "You're using our names."

She nodded "Aye, you're my friends."

"But it'll be the harder for you when you leave us though."

"Aye, but I'll cope. I always do." Was the calm reply as she walked away without so much as a backward glance; almost as if she was already preparing herself to be alone once more.

"Hello, Horse. See I never break a promise. Shall I sing?" As she reached the large animal she stopped Jols and Ganis, who had become his apprentice and was in the tack room, in their tracks - she had begun to sing her song.

They listened and their hearts lurched at the words, even Tristan's still despite his having heard it before; the contentment and pride in them, but also the defiance and aloneness……

"I know the sound of each rock and stone  
And I embrace what others fear  
You are not to roam in this forgotten place  
Just the likes of me are welcome here

Everything breathes  
And I know each breath  
For me it means life  
For others, it's death

It's perfectly balanced  
Perfectly planned  
More than enough  
For this woman

Like every tree  
Stands on it's own  
Reaching for the sky  
I stand alone

I share my world  
With no one else  
All by myself  
I stand alone

I seen your world  
With these very eyes  
Don't come any closer  
Don't even try

I've felt all the pain  
And heard all the lies  
But in my world there's no  
Compromise

Like every tree  
Stands on it's own  
Reaching for the sky  
I stand alone

I share my world  
With no one else  
All by myself  
I stand alone

All by myself  
I stand alone"

Suddenly the squire had a large lump in his throat as he saw her resolute back, and squared shoulders before she put her arms round the horse's neck and all but whispered without any emotion in her voice at all "all by myself, I stand alone."

Jols marched over to Tristan, hotly pursued by Ganis – only to be met with the other knights all glaring at the scout as word had quickly travelled, thanks to Lancelot, that he had somehow upset her. All had heard the song and her final whispered words "you're an utter sodding bastard Tristan!" Galahad exclaimed angrily "you lead her on, make her fall in love with you and then dismiss her!"

"Aye, my brother speaks true; that was cruel Tris – even by your standards." Gawain muttered, smiling at Galahad.

"She a rum little maid Tristan, you should realise you don't deserve her devotion. For devoted to you she has been – sat by your bed every day for three weeks, she don't know I know though; thinks I only seen her the once." Dagonet spoke, the most any had heard him speak for a long time and without Bors butting in.

"If I could win her affection I would, she's a rare find." Muttered Lancelot seriously for once. Arthur smiled, all of them had taken her words on board……Gawain and Galahad acknowledging their brotherhood, Bors letting Dag speak for himself, Lancelot trying to be serious and honest for once.

Guinevere walked over and slapped Tristan's head "She is like a sister to me, even if she does not know it, for my father loves her dearly. If you hurt her once more, you and I will fall out largely." She glared, before walking away muttering about 'stupid men and their stupid pride'.

"Thank you Tristan for that." Muttered Arthur "She will blame me as well for merely being a man, so I'm in for a _wonderful_ night."

Tristan finally bridled "I have done _naught_!" he spun on them, anger glittering in his eyes "I have _said_ naught, I have _done _naught to upset her so! Her despair is of her own making, _not_ mine!" he turned and looked into the stables "But I will see to it that this stops now!"

Arthur decided now was the time to take on board her words for him. "Lancelot? Ensure that all the weapons and armoury are in place, take Gal with you. Jols, you and Dag see to the horses, take Ganis. Bors, you, Gawain and I will check the perimeter to ensure there are no scouting parties come ahead to try and gain entry."

Lancelot smirked "Delegating?"

Arthur grinned "Like she said, I should trust my friends more." They split up; all knew the other reason was to give the couple time alone to sort out this mess they'd gotten into.

If not occupied all the knights would filter back to listen, and end up getting involved for they were a close knit group and like a bunch of old women sometimes, and also he wanted something good to report to Guinevere on his return to their rooms – that way she mayhap would not berate him too much. He grinned…though there maybe a way round that…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tristan marched up to her, and spun her round "You are not bloody alone, wench!" he muttered.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Why are you so devoid of emotion!"

"I am not, I feel full as much as you. I just do not choose to show the world my feelings."

"and I do?"

"Nay, I never said that. Bored now." She calmly walked away. This incensed Tristan even more.

"Don't walk away from me!" he stalked after her.

"I do not see the point in staying, you seem intent on arguing. I do not wish to." she shrugged, continuing to walk away.

Tristan ground his teeth in frustration, he was not used to being ignored so. The others respected his point of view, they even feared him. She appeared to do neither.

He followed her once more; she turned to him, clearly irritated "what now?"

"You are angry with me." He stated.

"Nay, I am bored by you. I do not understand why you persist in following me to continue an argument that will result in no good." She shrugged once more.

Arthur came over as she went back to Tristan's room, with the wolves. "She is bloody infuriating; she barely speaks and is completely devoid of emotion – at least on the surface." the scout growled in exasperation.

"welcome to how it feels to deal with you most of the time Tristan." chuckled his commander.

Tristan sighed and rubbed his hand over his face "I know not how to deal with her – it is as if she has switched me off, and I know not what I've done that's offended her so."

"Then speak to her; ask her. That is the only way you will find out." Arthur counselled.

"Aye, mayhap you're right – I will try. If it does not work I will either kiss her or kill her. I haven't made up my mind which as yet."

He went to go back to his room as Tári leant over the railings, amusement etched on her face "what makes you think I will permit you to do either?" The scout broke into a trot as he heard his door close and the lock turn.

Arthur grinned it seemed as if Tristan had finally met his match.


	8. Intent

**_Disclaimer: Same as before so please don't sue me!_**

**_Sorry about the lack of individual replies, but it's been so bloody long since I did a chapter I thought I better just say thank you to all who have kept up the pressure on me to update, especially my darling little sis Calliann to whom this chapter is dedicated! I swear I will do H&S too! Along with Underworld and POTC! Eventually:o)_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

**_I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN POSTING PLEASE DON'T HATE ME; I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS PROBABLY AS RUBBISH AS THE LAST ONE – BUT AT LEAST THE WRITER'S BLOCK IS SORT OF GONE, SO THERE'S HOPE FOR THE FUTURE!_**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

**_Anyway…on with the chapter eight!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Wild Child**_

**_Chapter Eight – Intent_**

Bottom of Form

Tristan went to open his door and remembered he'd heard it lock. He took a deep breath to steady his temper – no one had managed to get to him like this woman.

He rattled the handle "Tári, let me in…we need to discuss why you are angry." Silence was his only reply as she appeared to ignore him.

His stretched patience finally snapped and he kicked the door in…….to find her gone. The wolves all sat by the window looking out – he went to go out too, and was surprised to see them block his way onto the roof.

"Look, if I do not go after her the Goddess only knows what she'll do next…" he sighed; the alpha moved out of the way, and the others followed. The knight nodded and stepped out onto the roof……..which was strangely empty.

He then heard the window close behind him……he realised immediately he'd been duped and the damn wolves had helped her! He realised with a groan she had probably hidden under the bed, it was not like him to be so easily fooled.

He made his way back to the window and realised he couldn't get in without it being open, which it wasn't. It then started to rain – not heavy rain, but that fine misty rain that soaked you to the skin without you even realising it. He sighed – kill her, he was definitely going to kill her……

He went back onto the main roof and braced himself, gathering his strength and took a run at the tree……….

He landed nimbly in a branch and couldn't help but think that Tári would be proud to see him. He shook himself mentally, she would be proud alright, but only for a moment before he killed her….because he _was_ going to kill her for this.

He made his way out of the tree and rounded the corner of the building to see her making _her_ way to the stables; she had the wolves and hawk in tow. Suddenly he knew – she was leaving….

He moved quickly after her and cornered her by the hayloft ladder "TÀRI!" she spun round as he stalked towards her and pushed her against the wall with a deep growl "what are you _doing_ woman!"

She seemed unperturbed at his obvious anger and frustration "I am leaving."

Jols didn't like the look on Tristan's face and was about to go and fetch one of the knights when Merlin stopped him. "It's alright Jols, she needs to know someone other than I cares for her, and he needs to realise that he does as well. At the moment they are too keen to pretend neither cares for the other."

Jols nodded warily "First sign of trouble though Merlin and I'm fetching the others. I seen our scout when he's this mad before – people usually die."

Merlin chuckled indicating the animals milling around her "For one thing I doubt her little army would let aught harm befall her; and for another she has full as much of a temper as he." He smirked "I would worry more for your comrade than our little she-wolf, Jols." He shook his head "leave them be; they will work this out their own way and all will be well, mark me."

The two men withdrew; the squire still a little reluctantly, knowing that if anything happened to either one of the couple Arthur would have his head on a stick.

The couple ignored the two men, both aware of their presence and both happier when they left. Tári turned on her heel to get her belongings, the swift movement making her flinch slightly. Anyone else would have missed the miniscule movement, but Tristan was not anyone.

"You're in pain and you should be resting, not gallivanting around the countryside" He ground out as he stepped towards her once more, this time effectively backing her fully up against the wall. He was still unsure as to whether he should kill her or kiss her first.

She eyed him levelly "I will not be 'gallivanting' as you put it. I am merely returning home." She tried to slide past him, but he put a hand either side of her to block her exit. She finally bridled "let me pass. It is no concern of yours what I do – so let me pass."

"Why did you trick me into going onto the roof?" he ignored her demand.

"I wished to leave and knew you would not let me – hence the trick, I thought it would keep you occupied longer than it did. It is an error I will learn from."

"It seems the only one you wish to learn. You do not read people as well as you _think,_ wench."

She yawned "bored now….wish to leave." With one swift movement she ducked under his right arm and had moved away.

However, he spun and grabbed her once more. The movement caused a sharp pain in the wound in her stomach that caught her unawares and she gasped.

"What? What is it?" he was immediately in front of her, his eyes concerned.

"Nothing." She schooled her features flat, ignoring the pang in her own insides that she had caused him worry "I wish to leave now." Her eyes raised to his; the dark brown and white equally as intense as she asked quietly "or am I your prisoner?"

He growled in exasperation and almost flung her from him as he stalked out of the stables "I take no _prisoners_ wench – I _kill_ all those that cross me. Go then, and may whatever deities might exist damn you to Hades." He hissed.

She stood for a moment in a quandary – she wanted to leave so badly, yet she had angered him and it mattered to her as to why. But she doubted he would understand her motives.

"I do not wish to miss any of you any more than I have to, scout. I think it better to leave now and deal with the small loss, than to leave later and deal with a larger one. Worry not, I will be in the battle tomorrow." She called after him, albeit quietly.

However, Tristan heard her "what do you mean?" he barked as he stalked back "and I worry not about _any_ battle."

"I know, you were very open about your love of death; and I thought I made it clear why I wish to leave." She sighed as if talking to an idiot "I will miss you…all of you if I leave now; but it will not be as much as it would be later. I heard them speaking after the last great battle when you were injured, they may yet be returning to Sarmatia. You will go too, it is your right and they are your brothers; but I would miss you all more then."

She gently touched his arm "better a small wound now, than a gaping one then." She lowered her eyes and made to move away.

He captured her chin forcing her to look up "You think me to leave you?"

"Aye and if not like that, then in death; you said yourself you do not care about whether you live or die in battle. I also have the people here to think of – to them I am the deamhan àrmunn, the demon warrior; to most I am merely a witch, a demon. They fear me; for no reason, for I hurt no one unless threatened, but they do." She would not look at him as she continued.

"They may try to kill me, for they have your Arthur's protection whilst I do not have anyone's save my own - so better to go back to my cave, to my life; to live alone and content than to stay and be alone and sad. You can still live alone Tristan, even among many people – you above all others should know that."

In that one moment the scout's heart went out to her as he suddenly realised why she was running; she was lonely, frightened and saddened by the mistrust around her. Better to go back to the life she knew and pretend she cared not for it, for _them_, than to stay and have to face it. The 'wild child' was being forced to grow up, and she didn't like it.

He sighed "I should not have spoken so as I did on the roof…."

"Why? You spoke as you felt, that is a good thing Scout. Better to speak true than to lie, no one trusts a liar – least of all me." She flashed a smile "better to be honest, than to be a flatterer like Pretty Boy."

He didn't like the way she was abandoning their names once more, already distancing herself from them – he watched as the curtain began to descend between them. Well, he'd be damned if he'd let it.

"Don't do that." He growled.

"Do what?" she frowned, unsure as to what had angered him now.

"Use those names instead of our given ones; though I see I am now Scout instead of Silent Man."

"Yes it suits you better I think. I have to; I have to go back to me as I was….I…"

"You cannot go back to who you were Tári." He stalked towards her once more.

"Why not?"

"Because _I_ will not let you." he growled once more as he stopped only inches before her.

"You cannot stop me; I can do as I please. No one owns me." She defended.

"No, and no one ever will. But you cannot read me and my fellow knights too well if you think that we would let aught harm befall you, whether within the fort or without. Or that I will let you go."

"You cannot _stop _me." She repeated as she went to her horse, then turned "You know I think in a way you are a coward, _Scout_. It is easy to die, but it is so much harder to live……the biggest dare is the one to survive, not to die. It appears you have not the stomach for it."

_No one_ had ever called Tristan a coward….no one. He stepped forward with a fury in his eyes; he grasped her by the throat, though put no pressure on it "I could snap your neck like a twig if I chose." He ground out through gritted teeth.

"Aye and they could tear out your throat." She whispered, eyeing the wolves who were starting to pace.

"Then we would perish together."

"You seem intent to die."

"You seem intent to taunt my patience."

"It amuses me."

"Taunting death amuses _me_."

They had reached a stalemate. Tristan remembered his decision, kill her or kiss her. The harpy before him, the wench that had haunted him since the first time he saw her, regarded him levelly; face blank and eyes wide open.

Decision made his hand move………………and his lips crushed hers. Without realising what she was doing, her hands were up and wrapped in his hair; fingering the tuft at the nape of his neck. Her tongue thrust into his mouth and he let out a ragged groan from the back of his throat, his arms slipping round her waist and pressing tight against him.

It was some minutes before they broke apart – both were breathing rapidly. "Why did you do that?" she asked breathlessly.

"It was either that or throttle you." he replied mildly.

A ghost of a smile flashed across her face "That was a lover's kiss, I remember."

"Aye."

"Yet we are not lovers."

"Nay, we are not."

"Do you wish to be?" She was back to her old enquiring self if nothing else. He could see intimate matters still intrigued her.

"Possibly; it is up to you Tári, I would not force aught on you that you did not wish to do." He held her close and drank in her scent. Whatever happened after tomorrow, he knew now with certainty that this smell of lavender that was always on her would stay with him.

She flashed a smile "I will think on it. I would prefer to give my gift to you than any other…..but it requires more thought."

"Aye, but you are not leaving." He said with finality and took the tack out of her hands and put it back in the stall. Horse snorted in derision and nudged her as if saying 'do not let him stop you'; Tristan patted his nose "She is injured and we must fight on the morrow, would you risk her outside?"

Horse stopped briefly, then shook his head and the wolves circled her whimpering, even Hawk screed and flapped his wings in agitation; she sighed "It seems they agree with you. I will stay……at least until after the battle."

He nodded; '_you will stay regardless, for I will not release you now_' he thought but said nothing.

She turned and began to walk out of the stables "are you coming?"

"Where?"

"Bed, tired now."

He smirked as he followed her; kissing her was……..the better decision; definitely the better decision.

Outside Merlin and Jols grinned at each other.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The following morning Tári awoke before Tristan, and decided to investigate his lower area more thoroughly as he slept…….

Whilst she was still not sure as to what to do with her 'gift'(it didn't bother her over muchly but as Tristan appeared to put so much importance on it, she felt she should consider it more before letting him have it) she felt that as she might die this day she could at least learn more about a man's body if nothing else.

As far as men went she knew most things – they were idiotic, annoying and prone to stupid passions; with the exception of Merlin and Tristan, who seemed fairly able to control their passions and were even reasonably intelligent.

She also knew that if you stabbed them in the heart, throat or head they died quickly; anywhere else and they were apt to die more slowly and in great pain, or might even heal if they were lucky to have someone like Dag, she or Merlin nearby.

Yet she had not known of this strange little piece of flesh between their legs – well, not so little where Tristan was concerned – and why it reacted as it did. It definitely required much more investigation.

Tristan had said lovers were joined, but how? Did that thing fit somewhere; if so, where? She lay back and pondered that for a minute and decided the only thing to do would be to find out.

The first Tristan knew of Tári's latest quest was when her hand began to drift down his stomach, at first he ignored it – keener to sleep before the oncoming battle, gather his strength for another half hour and then practice; check his kit and such.

However, as her hand drifted ever lower he began to awaken fully, faint urges began to disturb him more loudly; as she reached to just below his navel, his eyes snapped open and his own hand grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" he asked raggedly.

"You see? There it goes again and I haven't even touched it yet!" she cried in delight, her gaze fixed to below his waist "how _does_ it do that? That's wonderful; no parts of me do that." She sounded almost disappointed.

"Tári……." Tristan fought both the urge to take her and the urge to laugh. She was arousing him, and yet her innocent delight in something so…..basic _was_ funny.

"I was going to try and find where it fitted me; but now you're awake you can tell me." She looked up at him expectantly.

"It?"

"That….." she pointed to his manhood "you said that lovers joined; I assume that that fits somewhere with me, so I wanted to see where."

Tristan closed his eyes as once more an image of an ever willing Lancelot filled his mind; he could only be thankful he'd been the one to befriend her, and not his letcherous dark comrade.

"Tári it is too early for this sort of talk, it is barely dawn." He tugged her down beside him and pulled the pelts over them.

She immediately sat up again "But I want to know….I want to see."

Tristan breathed deeply and evenly for a moment, resisting the ever increasing urge to show her _exactly_ what went where……

"Do not tempt what you cannot then control wench." He growled.

She giggled; a light sound that made him open his eyes once more – he hadn't heard that before "do that again…" she urged.

"What?"

"That..." she tried to growl as he had.

He smirked "You sound more like a wolf."

"You sound more like….." she searched for a word "goosebumps."

"What?" he was confused.

"Your noise makes me goosebumps." She took his hand and rubbed it up and down her bare leg to prove her point….her smooth, supple _bare_ leg. He tried vainly to dismiss the growing desire, the growing _feelings,_ he felt for her.

"LOOK! Its doing it again!" she crowed as Tristan sighed "What did you do that made it happen again?"

"It's what _you _did."

"what _I_ did? But I did nothing." She frowned.

"You made me touch you." he pointed to her leg.

"Touching _me_ did _that_?" She looked at him wide-eyed "is that good? I mean does it hurt when it gets so _very_ big like that?"

Tristan felt he could get a big head with the way she kept on about the size of his manhood. "No it doesn't hurt….its meant to do that for when people become lovers."

"I see; so, where does it go?" she glanced at it and then up and down her own body "I mean I can't see it fitting in my ear or up my nose." She felt her navel "and that is just too small. So that really leaves just my mouth or that…." She pointed to her own private parts.

Tristan bit his lip until it nearly bled so as not to laugh as he thought about trying to have sex with her ear or her nose; even her navel for that matter.

"I think my mouth might fit it…." Tristan tensed and was about to leap from the bed, but then she continued "but having seen wolves and the like mate I'm assuming it fits down there."

He sighed with relief, he didn't exactly like that type of sex – he liked both himself and the woman he was bedding to be getting equal enjoyment at the same time; he always felt better about it, though he couldn't explain why.

Suddenly he felt her lips on his, softly and then with increasing pressure. Her tongue touched his lips and he opened his mouth as she dove in.

Soon their breathing was ragged and he had rolled her onto her back without thinking. "OH!" she gasped in surprise as his manhood pressed into her thigh "it's _much_ harder now."

It was like a bucket of cold water over Tristan, he got up like a scalded cat from the bed, pulling a pelt with him and wrapping it around his waist "WENCH! Will you _stop_ it - I am only flesh and blood damn you. I understand your need to know, to explore – but I am a man with needs, and you…." he took a deep breath and steadied his voice "you are _very_ distracting. Do not torment me so Tári, it is not right if you do not wish to finish what you have started."

"Why should I not wish to finish whatever 'it' is?" She got up from the bed and walked towards him, Tristan closed his eyes against her naked form advancing on him – why in the name of any deity was he being tormented so unmercifully? Was it Arthur's God that delighted in teasing him so, or just Fate's way of having a little fun?

"Am I unpleasant to look at?" her warm breath was on his face, a hurt tone to the edge "I know I am scarred but….."

"No, Tári" he forced his eyes open and concentrated on many cold and revolting things in a vain attempt to control his body. "In fact I find your body very…….attractive. But I do not wish to ravage you."

"Ah yes, ravaging means joining over and over – not eating me, yes?" she smiled, relieved.

"Aye……and I do not wish to do either. I wish you to make your decision unmolested." He pushed her back slightly before adding silently _'Literally.'_

"Alright." She sighed then "let us go back to sleep. I won't touch it I promise." She looked almost petulant, like a child deprived of a favourite toy, and Tristan decided he would keep her by him……permanently; for her own safety of course, nothing more.

Tári for her part sighed; this was all getting very confusing……she shook her head; better to worry about it after the battle, no point getting distracted now.

She lifted the pelt and glanced down – shame really, that looked most interesting………Tristan took her hand with a roll of his eyes and dropped the pelt.

"Sleep." He ordered as he rolled onto his stomach.

She closed her eyes, turning to lean against him but muttering about "stupid man, spoiling her fun."

"Would you like me to do your tattoos? Remember, you said you wished to have some like mine - to belong to my tribe?" he offered as way of compensation for allowing him a moment to calm down; though there was no way he was rolling onto his back. Only the heavens would know what he would wake to find her doing next time...

His thoughts broke off as she bounced up beside him "Yes, I remember. Let's do it now Tristan…please can we?" he sighed as he roused himself but pleased she was now using his name again; and better this than letting her explore his body, maybe showing her how... he closed his eyes and thought of icy things, very cold and icy things...

"Look it's growing again!" she giggled. Tristan sighed and began to dress. It was going to be a very _long_ day. He was beginning to feel the Saxons would be a welcome break…….


	9. Stay

**_Disclaimer: Same as before so please don't sue me!_**

_**This chapter is dedicated to my mate Aelia just because it's good to have her and her lynch mob back.**_

**Aelia O'Hession_: Ah but was it funny? I tried to make it funny – though the fact I get the gorgeous pie and not pitchforks is a YAY! LOL Well, it's as nice getting reviews from you also. I've really missed our banter! As to the 'talk' do not worry – I think you'll find that Tristan is, like me grammar? , a great believer in practical over theoretical (if you get my drift, which I am quite sure you do. Though I don't do the gory details – I figure that anyone getting this far into the story must've done the practical themselves at some point so can fill in the gaps!) LOL Well, Dag will be in this chapter just because you love him so and I will be doing more to H&S I swear – albeit eventually! Look forward to whatever you put up as your stories always capture my interest. Can I just add this heartfelt message? WELCOME BACK._**

**Ephona_: He does, but so would I be in that situation! LOL! Poor Tristan, but she is so lucky it's him and not any of the others – with the exception of Dag, who I think would be as nice. Still, things gather pace now…._**

**Twilight Falcon_: I am so sorry I have not updated sooner, but here is another one – a bit like buses, you don't get any for ages and then two come along together! LOL So glad you liked it and it gave you a laugh. Hopefully this chapter will raise a smile too!_**

**MORWEN12_: Glad you liked it and here you go! LOL!_**

**Elfvamp1-13-97_: I know she'd be cruel if she did. Mind you he keeps telling her and she doesn't listen! But he so sweet to be so patient with her – couldn't see Lancelot being so restrained! ROFL! Glad you liked it; hope you like this one as much._**

**JediPirateElfyDude_: Glad you thought it was so funny! Is this update soon enough? LOL! Hope you like this one anyway._**

**KnightMaiden_: Thank you – and here it is! LOL! Hope this one's as entertaining. :O)_**

**Calliann_: No, of course not you daftie! As I said in my e-mail sis, this chapter gave me a chuckle so that's always good! I think the exploring part was my favourite too…..wait until they 'do it'…….that should be worth a few giggles (though no gory details, not even for the funnies). But I do love Lance too. So he's not a bad boy really, just a letch! Anyway, glad you laughed and hope this chapter's good too. Though it is a little more serious._**

**Evenstar-mor2004_: Of course, I never really went away – just got on with my novel, got sick, and did a bit on my House story! But I am so glad you liked this chapter. I liked the exploring bit, but overall wasn't sure it was any good (still aren't), but glad that everyone else seems to like it. She is incredibly innocent, but also slightly evil as she continues on even when he almost begs her to stop! LOL! Glad you thought it was so funny and hope you like this chapter, though it's a bit more serious._**

**Lucillaq_: Yeah not sure what happened there, but I reloaded it so hopefully will be alright now. Glad you liked it; she is such an innocent, but I'm glad she's with Tristan – could you imagine Lancelot? LOL! It seems to have as I am getting on great guns with this, my novel and my House story so it's all good at the moment. Hopefully I can finish it all in time. :O)_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

**_Anyway…on with the chapter Nine!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Wild Child**_

**_Chapter Nine – Stay_**

Tristan and Tári were sat closely together as he did her tattoos. He knew they hurt, his had, yet she never flinched; he had to admire that.

She smirked at him "what?" he arched an eyebrow at her.

"I said naught to you."

"You smirked."

"Are all men as big as you down there or are you just lucky?" he nearly stabbed her in the eye with his ink needle.

"I….." he stopped there really was no way he could answer that.

"Well?" yet she expected a reply.

"I do not think I am over large in that area." He supplied diplomatically.

"I disagree; I have been giving this some thought whilst you've been doing this."

"That statement does not surprise me."

She ignored him "and I have worked out that the bulge in a man's breeches signifies the size of his…..what _is_ it called?" her odd eyes stared up at him.

He thought of all the names him and the others knights called it, none would seem right coming from her "manhood…just call it manhood."

"Manhood." She said it to herself thoughtfully "that is a good name for it….Anyway it seems to signify the size of his manhood."

"Really?" he marvelled at the way he did not laugh. He dreaded to think what the others would be doing if they were here.

"Aye; and yours definitely seems to be the biggest. I checked the others when I went to fetch breakfast." She sighed "you should watch that thing; you could take someone's eye out."

"I wouldn't if you stopped distracting me." Tristan adjusted his grip on his ink needle once more as he had nearly stabbed her good eye this time; however he could not help but ask, even as he knew he'd regret it "how did you check?"

"I looked….how else?"

Tristan could imagine the teasing he would get when he saw the other knights; Tári striding to the tavern dressed only in her shirt and breeches staring at the crotches of all the other knights. He sighed; the Saxons would _definitely_ be a welcome break from this madness.

Finally he finished "there, you're done wench. I think Guinevere has a mirror if you wish to see." He didn't own one, had no need of one.

"Why would I need a mirror? I've never had need of one before; do _you_ like them?" she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Aye, they look well on you." he looked her up and down appreciatively "make you look intimidating, threatening even; what with your eyes and the way you're dressed."

"Then that is good enough for me. Sounds fitting for the deamhan àrmunn." She smirked.

"You are no demon Tári."

"To you no; to most others yes."

"Not just I; to my brother knights also you are merely Tári."

"Hmmmm….." he could tell she was not convinced "I suggest we tack up now." She went to leave but he caught her hand.

"Your face will be sore for a few days." His fingers brushed her cheek.

"You care." Her brown eye twinkled with humour.

He could not help the smirk "No, I am stating a fact. It _will_ be sore for a few days."

"You state a fact as if I care about pain. I do not, so do not worry." He brushed her cheek once more "ah, it is not this pain you worry for but the other." Her hand touched her stomach.

He merely held her gaze, her hand captured his and she kissed the palm; the simple action made his breath hitch. She smiled "Do not fret for me Tristan. I have fought larger battles, and with worse injuries, and survived to tell the tale." She reached up then and brushed her lips to his "I will miss you." she whispered.

He pressed her to him then, choosing not to tell her that he had not intention of ever letting her leave him. There was no way he could; he would not stand for it, not knowing who she was consorting with.

If she was sick, injured, raped (his worse fear for her in her innocence). If she were happy or sad; laughing or tearful – though he didn't think overmuch of the latter two were likely; she was too much like him to be prey to violent outbursts of ridiculous emotions.

If he spoke in truth it was this side of her that appealed to him most – she was short and to the point in her speech, she could handle a blade as well as any man, she enjoyed the kill as much as he and she didn't get hysterical and emotional like many women.

He shuddered at the thought of Vanora. He liked her; she was a good friend to them all, as well as being Bors' lover - but she would rant, scream, sob and laugh raucously. Whilst he liked her a lot as a friend, he could never live with someone like that; a day at most and he would cut his own throat just to be free of the noise.

However Tári was different; and he knew he wasn't the only one who noticed. Dagonet liked her too; maybe not as much as he did, but he liked her none the less. But then the large knight was like him; silent for the most part, watchful. However, he had a gentler side to him that Tristan did not believe he would ever possess. He thought about his friend with Lucan, and realised he would probably never be gentle like that.

He followed Tári to the stables and they began to tack up; at that moment the boy himself came tearing in, hotly pursued by Dag. He strode over to Arthur "If he dies I will never forgive you! He is mine now, why must you take him from me?"

Arthur stood a little nonplussed as this was unlike the usually quiet and reserved little boy they had come to know and love. Tári stepped over to him, Tristan still marvelled at the way she stalked like a large cat; he also saw her face cloud for a moment as the child stepped back, but then a smile ghosted her face as he resolutely held his ground.

"Do you fear losing your father?" she enquired mildly, dropping fluidly to his level causing the child to relax immediately at the warmth in her eyes, even the white one. Her animals seemed to know to hold back and give them space.

"Aye, he is all the world to me. I have lost so much already lady." None said anything as they watched the exchange between them, nor at hearing them both refer to Dag as his father though they knew Tári understood he was not; but all saw the gentle giant swell with pride and beam at Bors.

"I am no lady Lucan, merely Tári. So that is what you must call me." Her voice had softened considerably; it now had a tone they had never heard before, soft and lilting – almost like warm honey and butter. Her body appeared to lean towards the child in comfort; the knights realised this was probably how she would talk to a frightened or injured animal. "I understand what it is to lose all, to fear being alone. But it is not so terrible – do you know I have lived alone since I was 6 summers, that's younger than you are now is it not?" she smiled and he unknowingly returned it, though his voice was full of awe.

"It is, for I am 8. How old are you now…….Tári."

"I am 24 – that means I have lived by myself for 18 summers." She heard the collective gasp of the knights, but ignored it. Tristan already knew and still admired her; he wasn't sure even he could go with hardly any human contact for so long, save an old Woad shaman.

"Weren't you lonely?"

"Sometimes; but you can learn to be lonely, to even love it. Anything that life inflicts on you can be endured eventually...…may I call you Lucan?" she asked solemnly and he nodded "well, Lucan you strike me as a fine young man, a credit to your father; and I believe that you will rise above whatever fate inflicts on you this day, and any other, and make him proud to call you son."

She drew forward and placed an arm round his shoulders guiding him to her animals behind her "But my friends and I will do all in our power to protect him for you, as I'm sure his brothers will. But _I_ will give my life before you lose him, I would not see such a young man as you end like me - for though I love my life it is not for all; I give you my word on that, alright?"

He eyed the wolves, hawk and horse warily, but nodded. With a motion of her head the animals all moved to the boy, surrounding him. It brought a lump to every throat there and a tear to one large knight's eye as the child, tentatively at first but then more confidently, began to stroke and fuss all the creatures around him.

Dagonet drew Tári to one side "Thank you. He worries for me; I do my best to reassure him, but it is hard."

"His family?"

"All dead, I am all he has now and he almost lost me – would have, had it not been for you."

She smiled and shook her head "Nay Dagonet, you knew he needed you and you would not leave him. I meant what I said; I would die to save you so he does not suffer as I did."

"Did you?"

"I did, the loss of my family was terrible. I swore then I would not suffer so ever again." For the large and gentle knight (as well the silent scout and Arthur, who had also been listening) much became clear.

"He would be taken care of." Dag gestured to the knights.

"Aye, that he would – but they would never measure up to you for him. No more than they would ever measure up to Tristan for me." The scout merely turned to his horse with a passive face, but his eyes told more of his feelings at her words.

Lancelot went to make a smart remark about her measuring activities that morning, she had been happy to explain to a dumbstruck Arthur and near hysterical knights why she had been so pre-occupied with their crotches, but was kicked in the shin by Bors "Don't you dare!" He warned dangerously.

Lancelot knew when to shut his mouth.

Tristan moved forward to speak to her, but Lucan trotted over and hugged her legs "Thank you Tári, I feel better now."

"Then it was worth the promise Lucan." She smiled.

"Your eyes are very odd." He stared at them in wonder.

"They are; I am blind in that one." She pointed to the white eye.

"How?"

"A roman spear pierced it, when my father bid me fight them. If it had not been for Merlin I would have perished the same as my parents."

"Did the Romans kill them as they did mine?"

"They killed my mother and mortally wounded my father. He begged me to kill him, so I did."

"You were very brave."

"No – I merely did what I had been bid by my father; I was a good and dutiful daughter." She nodded, then smiled "Some say I see the other realm with that eye" she pointed to her white one "I see the dead, and what it is to come for the living."

Lucan's eyes were like saucers "Do you?"

"Nay." She smirked "I see nothing with it, for it is blind. Only darkness covers that eye Lucan; but it bothers me not, for I am not fearful of the dark – I have adjusted; life is all about adjusting to losses."

The knights watched open-mouthed at her calm admittance that she fought Romans and killed her own father at age 6, merely because he bid it so; that she calmly accepted so much sadness in her life as if it were no more than her due.

She walked to Galahad and gently shut his mouth "the horses attract flies Galahad, you do not wish to swallow them surely?" She ruffled his hair and he grinned.

"You won't leave us will you?" He asked hopefully, as Lucan looked on.

Her face darkened for a moment "We'll see." She smiled once more.

Lucan groaned "whenever my mother said that it meant 'no, you can't have it'. So that means she won't stay." He went over to Tristan with Galahad in tow "Keep her here with us."

Out loud so she could hear him, the scout said "If she wishes to leave, it is her choice boy." but he looked at the two before him and muttered almost inaudibly "but she'll have to fight me all the way to Hades to do so."

Galahad and Lucan exchanged a grin; Tristan got the feeling he would not be the only one she would be fighting. Judging by the looks on all the faces around them, every single person there would fight to keep her with them.

He did not wish to analyse why _they_ were so interested. Though if he had, the sullen scout would have been surprised it was for more than selfish reasons; _they _not only liked her, they liked the fact that _he _did. They wanted their brother happy, and would do whatever it took to make sure he was.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They finished tacking up and Tári watched Dag say goodbye to Lucan. The boy clung to him until he saw her watching, then he swallowed hard and let go stepping back as he did so. Dag was surprised but then followed his line of sight and smiled gratefully at her; even as Tristan rode up next to her glaring at him.

As they rode out to join the Woads and face the Saxons, she went up to Dag and touched his arm "Do not fret so – he will be alright with Vanora, will he not?" she liked the red haired woman who made Bors quake. Van had treated her as if she was merely a friend of the knights and nothing more; Tári was grateful there was one other person outside the knights she did not have to approach with caution at first.

Van had bustled over, yanked her into a hard hug and told her she was one of them now. Tári had surprisingly hugged her back as tightly and grinned as they stepped back from each other "Then take care of my scout for me." She muttered. All the knights had seen was Van's beaming smile suddenly vanish, as the younger woman spoke before turning and mounting the large black stallion, the wolves milling round her legs.

Tári had a plan; once the battle was over she would slip away, with them none the wiser. She was fairly certain with a bit of work she could cover the tracks to her home and even if _he_ managed to follow her, once on familiar territory she would be able to thwart him more easily any attempt to make her stay with them; with _him_……she would not lose so much again as she had before.

She would reflect later how things didn't always turn out as you planned…….


	10. Run

**_Disclaimer: Same as before so please don't sue me!_**

**_Sorry the delay in posting this chapter; been very ill and another long standing illness which flared up as well. So my laptop had been abandoned for a bit……._**

**Aelia O'Hession_: LOL! I wouldn't go that far – having read your prologue it makes all these stories of mine have all the appeal of the scribbled ramblings of a 5 year old on speed. It was so wonderful it really was; but my review said that so will cut the gushing for now…. Sufficed to say there will be no ripping to pieces and if anyone else tries they'll have me and my own lynch mob to deal with – and being of a vampiric and Lycan persuasion the results will not be pretty! LOL! Of course you can volunteer I regularly put friends who love the knights so have him – just mail me with your description and we're away! Well, you will be anyway! I did toy with the idea of pairing Tári with Dag as I thought they'd get on so well, but finally succumbed to the scout as I thought the giant knight would be too kind and gentle for her. Still her loss is your gain right? As for little Lucan, step away from the closet and release him – if anyone gets to keep him it'll be me, he'll be perfect for my Beth; just the sort of boy you DO bring home to mother! ROFL! I think I'll be putting more of her, Dag and Lucan in though – as I think they do work well together as friends, and he can act as the voice of reason when Tristan finally breaks. As I said to IamJohnnyDeppsMistress Tristan's patience, control and temper will snap very soon - and I think Dag will be very good to have around! Just want to add it's wonderful to be reading your work again, and happy dance all you want:O)_**

**Twilight Falcon_: Yes she does, and yes you're right as to the reasons – it's sad that she has been alone for so long, but she has the knights now so all will be well I promise. I have to say when you get to 40 like me it takes a lot more than that to make me blush! ROFL! Though I don't do graphic sex scenes as they _do_ make me blush a lot:O I really hope you like this chapter too._**

**Artemis's Wolf_: Oh thank you, glad you did and hopefully you'll like this chapter too._**

**MORWEN12_: I am so glad you like it so much, and is this update fast enough? Hope you like this chapter as much._**

**Elfvamp1-13-97_: He will and she is dumb to think she can avoid him! Still it will be entertaining will it not, especially if the other knights help him! LOL!_**

**Calliann_: We'll have to see what she does. Aha, you're right – but will he? Yeah the others would have found it hilarious, but our serious leader and king would've had a problem! LOL! Well, to the silent Scout you could see Van being a real hard thing to deal with! Not if you let Hayley live…… ;O Lucan is a real cutie-pie and you know he's going to worry for his 'dad'. 8 was definitely more funny – but they're off to battle now for a bit, will hopefully have more fun stuff soon. She would promise that as I couldn't see her allowing another child to suffer loss as she did. Well, I remembered he'd offered them to her so couldn't let her go off to battle without them! Ah yeah, the ruffling of the hair – had to have that really! Though he didn't mind it from her….and here is another chapter – hope you like this as much._**

**Lucillaq_: Glad you liked it. As to the smirking; at age 40 only graphic sex scenes make me blush and/or smirk! LOL! Hope you like this chapter too._**

**IamJohnnyDeppsMistress_: Dude! Love the name and if you are then I am totally jealous! LOL! What's your favourite character of Mr Depp's illustrious career? Anyway, glad you're loving the story and that I'm able to make you laugh as that is the intention – so, score! I don't about your nice comments of new and refreshing as I wouldn't say it's that good – but it's different and I find it funny, so long as it amuses me and the readers I'm a happy camper. You don't sound that hard to please, particularly if you like this little pile of scribbles – so maybe you're being a little harsh on yourself. Either way I only hope you like this chapter as much as the others. We're fast reaching the point where Tristan's patience, control and temper will snap:O _**

**June Birdie_: It's good to be back, for a bit anyway – hopefully I can get this finished before I have to go again:O) Glad you liked it that much, don't worry she understands him as he is as she's the same so I can't see either of them changing any time soon – though her innocence will not last – even the scout only has so much self control and she's really pushed it to the limit now. He'll get angry enough that once started he won't be able to stop….. Hopefully you'll like this chapter as much too._**

**Ailis-70_: I will I promise! I am so glad you like it, I don't think my writing's that good – more like you have an exceptional imagination, but thank you for the compliment all the same. Hopefully you'll like this chapter as much. I think she can because she just does stuff and doesn't think about it or the consequences, whereas he doesn't. LOL!_**

**KingArthurgirl_: Glad you liked that chapter so much - hope you like this one too. :O _**

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY****_: Glad you liked it and here you go:O)_**

**MedievalWarriorPrincess****_: I am so pleased you like this so much. Hope you haven't had to wait too long – I've been ill so it's taken me longer than I expected. Just hope you like this chapter as much._**

**KnightMaiden****_: Actually she might! LOL! No no one dies. I wouldn't be that horrible for now….. Though regular reviewers will tell you how evil I can be:O) 'Officially' in the next chapter – I don't want to be explicit (not my style at all), but have to put enough in to get the humour across of her innocence in this. After all it's not just her being a virgin, she is a complete innocent at life. Hope the wait hasn't been too long. :O _**

**Nilmelwen****_: Thank you so much for that:O) I wouldn't say it's the best fic, there are a lot of very talented writers out there, far better than me. Check out Aelia's and Calliann's – those are _really_ good and I don't just say that because they're friends. I have to agree about Tristan – the man is such an enigma, which is why he draws us so easily I think. I do love Dagonet though, and also Lancelot. In fact in truth I adore all the knights – though those three are my absolute favourites. He will, you're right and as for her she will soon realise she feels as much for him. As Merlin says, they're twinned souls – you can never escape that. As to keeping it going, I just hope I can keep it interesting enough to keep you liking it. :O)_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

**_Anyway…on with the chapter Ten!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Wild Child**_

**_Chapter Ten– Run_**

Tári rode with Dag for a while until Galahad and Gawain rode alongside, and the large knight dropped back to chat with Bors.

"Arthur was wise to go out to meet the Saxons rather than wait for them to come to him. It will put them on the back-foot." She glanced behind "Though most of these will not make it back, they are too green in killing – they do not enjoy the fun as Tristan and I do." She sighed "too many kinfolk will weep at the end of this day."

Galahad watched her for a moment "You're going to leave aren't you? Tristan won't like it, and neither will we."

"I have to return to my home….." she sighed "I do not belong here." She gestured at all the people with them "they make me……" she searched for the right word.

"Nervous?" Dag had ridden up again "they shouldn't, we would let naught harm befall you – especially Tristan."

"Not nervous – I do not fear them." Defiance flashed in her eyes, even with the calm way she spoke.

"Not fearful, that was not my meaning – but uncomfortable." The gentle knight placated.

She nodded "muchly. I am not used to the noise, the bustle. I am not used to rules and orders…." She sighed and stared across the plain "I am used to this – freedom; to come and go as I please, the silence…." The others sighed at her description of a life they could only dream of.

"I can understand why you would not wish to leave that – but neither can I see Tristan wishing _you_ to leave."

"I cannot see why he would wish me to stay – I irritate him." She frowned in confusion at Dag "he always seems angry, confused or mirthful with me – none of which please _me_."

The large knight chuckled "none the less Tári he does not wish to lose you. He cares…..muchly for you; as would I if I'd found you first." He murmured quietly at the end.

Galahad never heard him, but she did. She reached out and touched his arm "as I would have you – but then think on this…..the headache that I am would be yours."

He roared with laughter, causing the other knights to turn and look in question; it wasn't his way to be so loud and happy and Tristan frowned.

The scout rode back "what's the joke?"

"Nothing." Tári said calmly before the others could answer "it was a private talk, you weren't included."

"Why not?" he questioned, staring hard at her.

"Because."

"Because is not a reason."

"It is to me."

"Well not to me."

"Then I'm sorry for you."

"Why?"

"Because it is the only one you're getting."

He growled in frustration as the others chuckled.

"I can do that too remember?" she followed with her own and the alpha male began to grumble at him.

"Is he telling him off?" Gawain asked amazed.

"Yes. He is irritating them….and me; he always wishes to argue. He was never like this before."

"How would you know?" Gawain knew he'd backed her into a corner that Tristan had failed to; it would be interesting to see if she realised – she didn't.

"Because I watched him – all of you; many, many times. I liked you all, but him the most." She pointed at Tristan – completely unaware at what she was admitting.

Gawain admired that innocence about her, but like Tristan it concerned him. There was no guile about her; what you saw is what you got; but likewise it would get her into trouble at some point, it had to – that sort of innocence did not survive well out here in the real world.

"Why did you like him?" Galahad had picked up his brother's train of thought and meant to carry it through to the end.

"He is like me – he likes to hunt, to kill. We like our fun too." She gestured to the animals about her.

"Is that all?"

"He is quiet – thoughtful, instinctive; calm and calculating." She sighed loudly "At least he was. Now he is bossy and cross."

"But you still like him the same?"

"Aye, because he is my friend, and we should like our friends good or bad."

"You are right of course. I feel the same about this lot." Galahad gestured to the other knights.

She grasped the young knight's arm, her face for once imploring, just as Arthur and Lancelot rode up to them "grant me a favour Galahad. If I die in this battle, or any following, don't bury me in any sad little cemetery. Burn me. Burn me, and cast my ashes to a strong east wind."

Arthur started, as did Lancelot, at the fact she had used the exact same words Lancelot had when confronting him the night before they'd rode North.

"What made you say that Tári?" He asked.

"I do not wish to rot in this earth and feed the worms and insects with my flesh; no more than my parents did."

She sighed "back at the fort there are two urns under Tristan's bed – it is their ashes; it was the one thing my father bid me do that I could not. I could not lose them all together Arthur, for they were muchly to me; but if I perish then cast my ashes with theirs, at least I will be reunited with them in death – we can cross the veil of shadows together."

He nodded his voice thick "Naught will befall you this day I promise you Tári."

She patted his arm "you cannot promise that Arthur. But I thank you for the sentiment."

"He can because nothing will." A harsh voice spoke behind "I'll not allow it."

She turned and saw Tristan once more, scowling from beneath his hair. Dark brown eyes glittered with what emotion she could not see "You won't?"

"No, I won't."

"I do not see how you can defy fate."

"I can defy anything."

"Except fate."

"_Even_ fate."

"Well, we will see…" she rode ahead and he growled once more in frustration.

He heard an answering growl before him and had to smile.

"She infuriates you?" Arthur smiled.

"Aye she does – and yet I think I would be…." He searched for the right word.

"Lonely?"

"Mayhap." He shrugged "whatever it is, I do not like to think of my life without her in it somewhere."

Dag and Galahad exchanged a look "then you best keep a tighter eye on her my brother." The large knight muttered in his ear "for we think she means to run when this day is done."

Tristan glanced at him and gave a curt nod "she can run, but she'll not hide from _me."_

Before anything else could said they heard the drums and battle commenced within moments.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tári and her animal army fought well and bravely – the odds were in the favour of Arthur and his men; the Saxons were quickly realising they were losing and began to retreat.

It was strange fortune that caused the unusual girl to save each and every one of the knights and their king that day, but she did. By the time the battle was ending the Saxons had learnt, like the Woads and Romans before them, to fear the Demon Warrior or the 'Dark Witch' as they now called her.

"Watch your back Pretty Boy!" she called to Lancelot as she killed a Saxon coming up behind him as he fought one off of Bors.

Lancelot spun round at the use of the old name and blanched "Do not think to leave us wench!" he called.

She merely smiled and moved away "I got your attention though did I not?"

He groused about 'women and their games' as he continued to kill the enemy.

"Welcome to my bloody world mate!" laughed Bors.

She turned to be confronted with a large Saxon about to kill the Alpha wolf – she swiftly tore across "NO! NO! Not another of my friends – not this day!" she cried.

The Saxon sensed fresh meat as she rushed to the side of her friend, who was only winded from the blow that knocked him back, the man quickly stuck a knife into her side even as she turned to decapitate him. She tried not to gasp as the pain bit into her; he was still grinning as his head hit the ground - his slumping body pulling the knife out at an awkward angle.

But she fought on and finally they won. She went to Horse only to be confronted with Tristan "You are hurt."

"Nay, only a nick….I will be well." Though in truth she was already becoming dizzy.

She mounted and howled, the mournful sound bringing the hawk and wolves to her – pleasing her no more had been lost, though some were injured as she was – the sound rang round the field causing all who heard it to stop.

The Woads raised spear and bow "deamhan àrmunn! deamhan àrmunn!"

She smiled at them and raised her blood soaked sword and cried out to them "muinntir a' am muinntir! Buaidh á thoir!"

"What's she say?" Bors shouted.

"Friends of my friends! Victory is yours!" said a Woad near Arthur, he remembered him as Merlin's first captain. "She is a wonder to us – to _all_ who see her; the demon warrior. Fate was kind to put her with us, no enemy can touch her; no harm befall her – she is chosen by the Goddess herself. She is of the ages, of the earth – she will be here for all time!" he raised his sword once more, eyes shining "deamhan àrmunn! deamhan àrmunn!"

She smiled and got down from Horse, away from Tristan – bending slightly to get her breath. The alpha came over and nudged her; Hawk fluttered on the pummel on the back of Horse, screeing nervously. "I am alright, do not fuss so – come we go home now; it is time to run."

Tristan had snorted at the Woad's words. He knew how vulnerable she really was, the same as they all were; he looked around but could not see her. "Where is she?"

"She was there not a moment ago." Dag turned to him.

"She went to get some supplies for the injured. Least that's what she said as she passed me." Bors muttered walking over.

Tristan ground his teeth and swiftly mounted his horse "Find her!" he hissed at his hawk, tossing his arm in the air.

Arthur grimaced at the others as he watched the scout ride off furiously after the bird "She is in serious trouble when he catches her up. Mayhap we should follow."

"I do not think that would be a good idea…." Guinevere walked over grinning. "True they will fight like that have never before, but remember our making up when we have done the same?"

Arthur smirked "Aye, I do – and wonderful it is."

"Well, I doubt they'd need an audience for that."

"Aye and I don't think we need to hear so much of your bedroom tricks either." Retorted Lancelot with a roll of his eyes.

Dag watched the exchange and was grateful that since the wedding Lancelot had put a stop to her flirting with him, now all were friends. Though even he could see, like Tári, how lonely the dark knight was. Maybe their new quest should be to find him a woman; he smirked…….they'd find the Goddess easier that was certain.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It didn't take long for Tristan to catch her up at the cave; she was packing to leave, knowing he would follow her there.

Of course as everyone else had expected, all hell broke loose – after all, as he had repeatedly told her, he only had so much self control. She had taunted his patience for the last time……


	11. Caught

**_Disclaimer: Same as before so please don't sue me!_**

**MORWEN12_: Well, I hope this is fast enough – but glad you liked it. Hope this one's as enjoyable._**

**Elfvamp1-13-97_: Here it is! Here it is! Here it is! I have, so I haven't! LOL!_**

**Calliann_: I had to sign in too but as I have not even turned my laptop on in days I just figured it was me – have to see tomorrow. Panic not little sis, our darling Dag is getting Aelia and she is lovely so he will be smuchly happy. Well, glad you like it – going to have a bad time for a bit, so might as well do this as veg. A few days in bed and unable to watch telly or work on stories and book nearly sent me mental! LOL! Hence rapid updates now! Oh yeah they will be funny and stuff – but not until the next chapter (sorry, it's just that I got _the _best opening line in my head…..) LOL! Yeah I got them thanks so much, but I can't open them, my media player is not…playing that is. Still, hopefully will have it sorted tomorrow! YAY! Love you too sis. :O)_**

**Lucillaq_: I'm really glad you liked it so much – well, after so many KA fics I'm all battled out, so just do key points now. :O) Oh dear, I'm sorry you were sad – the title is meant to be such that whilst it saddens her you realise, with what the Woad says in that chapter, that is seen as something supernatural. Of course as you say she is just a woman, but that is there take on one as unusual as she. Well, I think you'll find he will go far! LOL!_**

**IamJohnnyDeppsMistress_: No, I know what you mean; in all our heads it's true, and he's exhausted! LOL! Well, I have to say mine is 'Edward Scissorhands' (purely because I sobbed at the end) and Sam from 'Benny & Joon' (purely because I laugh like a drain and think Sam is so adorable). But the man is the sort of actor the rest of profession should aspire to be. I have to say that as Jack Sparrow he was so truly wonderful I was forced to write a fic on it because of him and as Willy Wonka he made my day as I laughed so much at him (as you say him in a chocolate factory what more could you want? I mean did they ask women for their best fantasy?). Well, in that case I'm truly flattered that you like it so much and can only now start to panic – not that there's any pressure:O) I have now watched the movie over 250+ times so pretty much know the dialogue as well as the characters (the only the other ones I have done that with are POTC and LOTR). But Tristan is my favourite character purely because he's so enigmatic, but I do love Dag too. Sorry about the cliffhangers – I'm a sucker for them, purely because it seems a good place to stop and then someone says "Arrrgh, another cliffhanger!" and I think oh God they're right! LOL! Well, I'll try and keep the characters good, the next chapter is where they get 'down and dirty' as they say – I can't do graphic sex scenes I'm afraid so whilst I will go so far purely for the laughs (and retrospectively so as not to go into too much detail), it will not be 'all the way' so to speak. But oh yeah, he's reached the point….and she only makes things worse this chapter. Ah well……love was never easy. LOL!_**

**June Birdie_: Yes she is absolutely. Probably – eventually but as you say she has that wound to deal with….. I think the _global _female population would love Tristan given a chance – followed by Dag and then the others! LOL!_**

**Twilight Falcon_: Well my butt is back! Here's chapter 11 – hope you like it! Hope your game goes well and so does your dance:O) Have a great time. With luck there'll be some laughs here too._**

**JediPirateElfyDude_: They might confront each other, but remember she's injured. Poor lass, but she'll resist him yet….well, for a little while! LOL! Let's just face it – cute Tristan, whatever!_**

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY****_: So pleased you liked it so much – and here's another which I hope you enjoy too. :O)_**

**MedievalWarriorPrincess****_: Thank you so much for such a lovely review. Yeah, not so bad, have an illness that comes in and out of remission and I'm in an out period at the moment coupled with some other stuff – but it's a make do and mend so not to worry. Well, thank you for that – I wouldn't say excellent, but glad you liked it so much. Yes it will be a war and the first of many (she is seriously going to drive him nuts!) but I think that's what they love most about each other – no quarter given and none expected. There's a natural level with them that I think most couples then as well as today, seriously lack. Certainly the other knights don't appear to get it. Yeah, she is _so_ innocent isn't she? But I think that whilst he, and the others love it (especially Dag), it _will _get her into trouble as she just speaks without thinking. I think that's not only why they all love her so much – coupled with the fact she gives Tristan a hard time, which they love – but also they want to protect her. Lying is completely alien to her, which is good in some ways – but in others it leaves her open to giving away her secrets that many would not think of doing. Like she did with Gawain. Well, here it is and I hope you like it. :O _**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

**_Anyway…on with the chapter Eleven!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Wild Child**_

**_Chapter Eleven– Caught_**

It didn't take Tristan long to catch her up at the cave. Tári knew he would follow when he realised she was gone, she just hadn't anticipated him following on so quickly.

She was slower than normal due to the deep wound in her side, the blood flowed freely; she was attempting to pack up and get out before he came. She would have to attend to it soon, but for now escape was paramount. She wasn't sure she could keep running from him, and she was unwilling to face the reason why just yet – at the moment escaping him was all she cared about.

She was unsuccessful; he stormed into the cave, getting soaked as he strode through the waterfall "What are you doing wench!" he asked icily.

She stood a little unsteadily and faced him calmly. Anyone else would have lied, held up the supplies of herbs and linen wraps as proof that what they'd told Bors was the truth.

But that was not Tári's way; she lifted her head, eyes calm "I am leaving. I know if I stay here I'll not be left in peace until you leave or die, whichever you choose first, so _I_ choose to go elsewhere."

It was the final straw even for the stalwart scout. He strode across, snatching her to him and growled harshly "when will you believe I will not leave you Tári? That I lo……" he saw her flinch and glanced down.

Saw the blood soaking her shirt and jerkin "Just a nick, eh? Let me see." He calmed immediately, though the blood loss caused him concern and his voice was still harsh.

"Nay, I fare well – do not bother with me." She jerked out of his arms, but over balanced.

He caught her easily and dropped her gently onto the bed "You are generally sure-footed Tári, better than even I." He pulled her clothes open and on seeing the wound rounded on her, with an artic voice but angry and hurt eyes "You are lucky you did not bleed to death already; do you abhor me that much that you would flee to possible death?"

"Nay….I do not abhor you, I do not even know what that means; I wished only to…" she closed her eyes sigh and lay back, he thought she was letting him tend the wound – in fact she had passed out.

He cleaned and stitched the gash, cursing her silently for being so stubborn. He sent word back via his hawk to Arthur that he had found her, injured, but all would be well; within the hour Merlin and Dagonet had arrived, both were satisfied he had done all he could – they were also amused at his annoyance at their presence, especially Dag's, and so left.

Dagonet was most amused at the scout's gruff acceptance of their help, and then almost instant dismissal "he seemed most keen for us to leave." He smirked as the two rode back to the wall.

Merlin grinned good-naturedly "he sees you as a rival for her affections. She likes you muchly Dagonet, I think if she'd latched to you first he would've had cause for concern. But she is his, albeit in heart and soul only for now."

Dag nodded sadly "Aye, I do feel sad about that at times, for she's a bonny maid. But we are friends and nothing more, he knows I would do naught to hurt either of them. In truth my feelings for her are that of a friend and brother."

"Aye, that they may be my friend – but he sees her gentle ways with you and the boy; the wolf in him wishes to make her his, to mark her as his mate.

Wolves mate for life Dagonet; he has given his heart to her, whether he admits it or not. So now he prowls round her ensuring no other's come too close to what he considers his, for fear they'll steal her away from him. I would say your scout does not love easily – it is hard for him to come to terms with it, is it not?"

Dag nodded "Aye I would think so – especially her. Do you know what she said to me today when I wished I was the one that loved her? She said "Aye, but then the headache that I am would be yours."

He laughed "She drives him to distraction with lust, love, amusement, anger and frustration. In her he's met his match – she'll not be cowed by him, and that's what he needs. Too long has he been lived in awe of…..something tells me she will not be the same."

"Nay, she will not. She has too similar a way with her – you have seen her with him. When others would show fear, she shows boredom. When others would flee, she stands her ground. Nay, as you say she is a match for him.

His soul sees it and so calls to hers, hers sees it also and answers – as have their hearts. We must just pray to the Goddess their heads follow suit before they drive each other insane." The shaman chuckled.

"You make them sound like animals though Merlin." Dag admonished slightly.

"Do I? I do not mean to overall, for that is not what their love is. But on _some_ levels it's similar. As I say, wolves mate for life; when one dies the other pines and never mates again – some even stop eating and die themselves not too long after. My people have seen this often.

These two are like that; and in some ways what is an insult to you and the others, would be a compliment to them as they understand the way of the wolves and nature.

If ever two souls were meant to be together, it is they – I have never seen two more destined than these. This bond goes beyond the here and now; if they ever come back to this earth, they will find each other – they'll be drawn across oceans, countries, nations. No divide will _ever_ be wide enough to keep them from each other; mark me Dagonet." He dipped his head to the knight who smiled in return.

"Then pray to the Goddess you can find me and the others a love like that Merlin. For I for one will not settle for less now."

"I will do my best boy, I will do my best. You above all others deserve that happiness the most."

Dag smiled and shook his head, but Merlin did not heed it – the gentle knight did deserve such happiness, and it would be his task to find it for him.

They rode back to the fort to placate the worried knights that she would well soon enough and brought back to them. To tell them Tristan would stay with her and all would be well between the two. Most shared a smirk as they nodded and walked away.

Lancelot, however, kept watch from the wall…….

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was 2 days before she finally woke. Tristan slept beside her and her hair was wet. They were both naked and she assumed, correctly, that he had been carrying her in and out of the waterfall to lessen a fever she must have had.

She sighed, this was not turning out as she had planned. Still she could see he was sound asleep; 2 days of caring for her, on top of the battle they had fought, must have exhausted even him.

She slipped out soundlessly from the bed and dressed silently. She was in a quandary as to what to do next – she knew Horse was in the back as usual, so went to check on him; but how to get him out without waking the ever vigilant Tristan? He was well cared for, as was Hawk. His wing was healing well; and she had marvelled in the battle how he had managed to flutter from wolf to wolf to Horse in his attempts to still be able attack the enemy.

She thanked them almost wordlessly for their wonderful help; and then sneakily decided to put sacking over Horse's hooves, to deaden the sound as they went past Tristan. Her side still hurt some, but she felt able to ride.

However, when she got outside the wolves looked unhappy about leaving and whined their disapproval; indeed Horse stamped and snorted, and she had to urgently shush them in case they woke the still sleeping scout.

"I cannot stay" she whispered "it will be too hard; better to cut the tie now, than later." But they were still not happy.

She had just mounted Horse when two strong arms snatched her from the animal, and she was swung round to confront a pair of furious brown eyes "Why are you so intent on killing yourself?" He ground out in a rage.

"I am leaving – nothing more. I was leaving when I took sick, now I am well so I mean only to continue with my quest to go." She gazed calmly at him.

"Why?" he rubbed his temple.

"You ail?"

"My head aches."

"Do you get this pain often?"

"Only since I met you, before that never; now tell me why."

"Because."

"That is not a reason."

"It is the only one you're getting, _Scout_."

That was the final straw to Tristan, he swung her into his arms and carried her back to the cave…..and the bed.

"Tell me, tell me why you wish to leave me; for I know it is from me you flee." He pinned her to the bed, albeit gently.

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why not….and _don't_ say 'because'" he added as she went to speak.

She stared at him and then sighed in defeat "I care for you. I wished to give you so much of me. But you wish to die, to leave me – and I cannot lose someone I love so much again. I do not think I could stand it to lose you as I lost them."

She would not hold his gaze and, still keeping her pinned beneath him for he did not in truth trust her not to make a break for freedom, he took her chin and forced her to look at him "have I ever lied to you Tári?"

She shook her head, her eyes now as transfixed with his as he was by hers, and their gaze locked. "Then believe me when I say I will _not_ leave you. Not now, not ever – not even death would keep me from you."

"But…."

"Shush, no buts…._nothing_ will take me and keep me from you, do you understand?"

She nodded and then he saw her resolve harden again "You live at the fort and I here – you are needed there…." She tailed off.

"we will find a way…."

But she pushed him off and rose "Nay, we will not….it will end badly and I would hate to lose your friendship above all else." She turned to leave.

He grasped her once again and drew her onto the bed; the time for talk was over, the time for waiting, the time for everything logical was passed. Time now for instinct and feeling…….he could no more stop what he was doing, than the sun could not rise.

She would be his in all ways; he knew deep in his soul she already was, that she had wanted this for almost as long as he. He knew that she _was _his.

He stopped thinking then; the scout's legendary self-control had finally………..snapped.


	12. Perfect Fit

**_Disclaimer: Same as before so please don't sue me!_**

'**_deamhan àrmunn' means Demon Warrior in Gaelic._**

**Aelia O'Hession_: Well he had to really didn't he! LOL! It is funny (hopefully) but the real passion will be soon, as she needs to get used to being sexually active I think before she starts taking the lead…..but it will be very soon, possibly this chapter, and he will be surprised! LOL! Thank you for that as it was there just for you as I know how much you love Dag. Yes he is a wise old man! I got the e-mail and loved the details and e-mailed you the rest back so I will introducing Eithne in the next one. Hope you like her. Creative process? This is me we're talking about here! I'm not a proper writer like you, I'm not even sure I have one:O) As I said, on a more serious note, I do hope you feel better soon – I completely understand about ill-health and sympathise immensely with you; I hope you fare well and very soon._**

**MORWEN12_: I hope this is fast enough for you:O) Glad you thought it was brilliant and hope you do with this chapter!_**

**Elfvamp1-13-97_: ROFL! Sorry, they just seem good places to stop. Hope you like this one. :O)_**

**Calliann_: You can, you can have Lancelot. There…you get the sexy dark knight and his shouts of 'Wench!' and 'Harpy!' all for you! LOL! I wouldn't subject you to Gal as I know how the baby irritates you and you'll be cussing him out inside of a chapter – anyway, why so desperate sis? Aelia is a fellow ficer and lovely reviewer, fellow 'halfie' like meself, and a very good mate here on She is also Dagonet/Ray Stevenson's No.1 fan and just had to have him – I could not let that gentle man go to anyone else. As to your question, I answered that in a separate e-mail as I don't want to give the ending away – good or bad:O) Hopefully you will find this chapter at least a little bit funny as I felt we needed to get back to the humour! _**

**Lucillaq_: Probably! LOL!_**

**IamJohnnyDeppsMistress_: Dude! Really? Brilliant because I do not feel so daft then! I have indeed seen that movie and he was seriously hot:O) As for 'Benny & Joon' I think we all need a Sam in our lives; he was just so sweet and kind and adorable – though I did _not_ like Benny, AT ALL. Merlin rocks! But yeah, as they are natural predators in a lot of ways and certainly in tune with nature, I felt the wolf analogy was the most fitting for them. Plus as they do mate for life it would fit their relationship even more – especially given Tári's connection to them. As a Woad Merlin would notice that more than most and certainly more quickly than anyone else. Aww, thanks for the input and glad you agree. I couldn't do it and be comfortable; frankly anyone with any imagination at all can fill in the blanks I think. LOL! Just hope I got the laughs across. :O$ I just end them where I think it's a good place to stop (or I'm too tired to carry on if it's very late) and sometimes (often actually) that means a cliff-hanger! LOL! I think a lot people hate me for that! Anyway, hope you like this chapter as much as the others._**

**June Birdie_: I know….but it seemed a good place to stop! LOL! Glad you liked the chapter. Well, exactly _who_ wouldn't! He loves her very much, and as for control – well even the scout can only control himself so far! LOL!_**

**Twilight Falcon_: I'm glad you're game went well – sorry about your dance, it's always horrible when you have duff DJ's. Yeah I've been to a few parties where the DJ's were terrible – one was a wedding where NO ONE danced, not even the bride and groom! LOL! I'm glad you liked the chapter and hope you like this one too. Back to the humour a bit….but there's some trouble ahead. AWW. :O) But she is Tristan's soul mate._**

**JediPirateElfyDude_: Well definitely the former – we'll have to see on the latter! LOL! Hope you like this chapter too! _**

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan****_: Any relation to JediPirateElfyDude? LOL! Oh they have stopped dancing – read on for the fall-out. Yeah a strong woman who is not afraid of him, and she certainly ain't! Well, hope you love this chapter as much, especially as I have tried to start getting back to the earlier humour. :O)_**

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY****_: I'm really glad you liked it – hope you like this one too!_**

**MedievalWarriorPrincess****_: I'm really glad you liked it so much. I'm very pleased you like it so much overall as well and will try to keep it interesting for you. Yeah I think it will and soon……still, she'll have the other knights there for her when it does all go south. I think they are very like wolves, even though Dag was a bit hurt on their part – Merlin was right, also I thought it would be a good analogy due to them both being such creatures of nature and Tári has her wolves as well. Yeah, Lancelot….hmmmmm…… now that would be telling! LOL! Hope you like this chapter too; have gone back to the humour so hopefully will give you a chuckle if nothing else! I don't mean to end on cliffies, well not this story anyway – but it seemed like a good place to stop! LOL! _**

**KnightMaiden****_: I couldn't kill anyone – I love them all too much! Yes in this one they're together – finally! I think if I'd have strung it out any longer I would have been lynched! LOL! Yes Dagonet and Lance have girls coming in very soon, I wouldn't leave my other faves alone and lonely for long._**

**Nilmelwen****_: Thank you so much for your kind words, they're very gratefully received. But I really don't think I'm all that. But I am so glad you like my story. :O) Yeah, their fics are SOOO good aren't they? I love them so much! They're great friends too. Ah well see my favourites are Tristan, Dagonet and Lancelot, and finally Gawain. The others are okay, but they're the best I think. My fave lines are 'I aim for the middle' and 'is that your happy face?' LOL! How sad am I to be able to quote the bloody film? Don't worry I'm 40 now (turned it in August) and completely agree with you so don't worry and I doubt I'm the only one. So it doesn't matter, especially as I bet you're only about 22:O)_**

**Eshlyn Kar_: Hope you'll like this chapter too! It's still a bit saucy in the beginning and also I've tried to keep the humour. LOL!_**

**Gryphon55_Not straight away, but it will be soon…..but glad you liked it so much. I hope you like this one too. _**

**DarkAngelPearl_: I am so pleased you like the story so much. Yeah, sorry about updating so quickly, but I've had writer's block for ages along with a bad bout of ill-health so while I got the story going thought I'd get on and do it! LOL! I doubt it'll last though! Thank you for the review, but so long as you read and enjoy it I'm happy:O _**

Evenstar-mor2004**_: Oh he does! LOL! Really? I bet it wasn't as big as mine as I wrote that sentence! LOL! Life has a way of spoiling all our fun doesn't it? Well hope you like this chapter and I will _DEFINITELY_ be finishing the Lycan story; how could I abandon everyone's favourite Lycan – Lucien:O _**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

**_Anyway…on with the chapter Twelve!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Wild Child**_

**_Chapter Twelve – Perfect Fit_**

"So _that's_ where it goes." Tári exclaimed much later, as she lay tucked into his arms.

"Where what goes?"

"That….." her hand drifted over parts of him…..he grasped her wrist.

"Leave it be for now….."

"Why, is it tired?"

Tristan buried his face in her hair to stifle the smile that tugged at his mouth "aye."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed.

"What?"

"I hoped we could do it again. It was very good; the joining and the ravaging…_did_ you ravage me?"

"Later, and nay; I made love to you."

She looked up at him "You love me?"

"Aye, I do. I have head aches, I'm near mad, I lose my focus whenever you are near….but I love you yet."

She put her arms round his neck and stared at him "and I love you also, with every bit of me there is Tristan."

"Scout no longer?"

"Scout no longer – I love you. You will break my heart, but I love you."

"You still think me to leave you; even now." It was a statement; he was saddened, he had hoped their joining would show her how much he loved her, how he wished to be with her.

"Aye, you can do naught else. Everyone I love leaves me."

"I will not."

She buried her head into his neck "we are the perfect fit, see?" she showed him how she fitted perfectly against him.

He rested his chin on her head "You change the subject; I will not leave."

"Arthur needs you, the fort needs you."

"I will _not_ leave."

She hugged him "The fort?"

"You will come with me." It was a statement not a question "or Arthur will do without me."

"NO." she sat up "He cannot. He needs his scout."

"And I need you." he stared calmly up at her - she pinched her nose "Do you ail?"

"Nay, my head aches."

His eyes twinkled, but his face was passive "Does it happen often?"

She returned both the look and the calm features as she lay down again "Nay, only with you."

He hugged her tightly, once more resting his chin on her head - of a sudden concerned "Did it hurt much?"

"My wound? No, you were so gentle I hardly noticed it."

"No…before, when we…."

"Oh that…no…not really." She shrugged "it pained but a moment, and all that came after was worth it." She suddenly had a thought "why did you kiss me and tell me to be quiet?"

"It's off putting to be asked "Is that your tongue in my ear? Why are you kissing my breasts? Why do you suck my neck? What are you doing now?" He smiled at the memory of kissing her to silence her; though after a while she was quietened anyway.

"I wanted to know…."

"I gathered."

"You're laughing at me."

"Only a little."

"So what now?"

He knew of what she spoke "I stay, or you come with me. But I will not be parted from you."

She sighed deeply "then I come." She whispered "for I could not leave you either. We are mated for life now Tristan, just as the wolves do."

"I am willing if you are."

"I am."

"Then it is done. I pledge my life, my heart, my body and soul to you – for all time and all eternity. Wherever your soul goes, mine will find you."

"I pledge full the same to you. Let the God of Arthur, the Goddess, or any deity never part us now."

He rolled on top of her, resting his forehead against hers "None will; for I would slay _all_ who tried to take you from me, even gods."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed…….the fort bothered her. But she would not leave him – though she knew he would yet leave her.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Two days later they rode back to the wall, late in the evening; all had been surprised at the way Lancelot had kept a vigil from the battlements, and as soon as they came into view he tore down the steps.

"What the hell were you thinking wench?" he ground out as he hauled her into his arms "we were worried to death about you."

She hugged him back with a smile "Lancelot, why worry for me? I was with my Tristan."

The scout saw him flinch at the last and stalked over, pulling Tári behind him with a growl. He scowled at Lancelot "She's mine."

"You don't own her." Lancelot squared up to Tristan "she belongs to no one."

"She's my mate."

"Mate? Your _mate_? She's not an animal, even if you insist on treating her as one."

Before anyone could move Lancelot was on his back, blood pouring from his nose, with an icy scout standing over him "she is _no _animal. But she _is_ mine."

Tári stood between them "Enough. I do not see a problem – he worries for me as a friend, Tristan. You should not strike him so."

He merely growled, his scowl deepening, as she turned to Lancelot "but you should not call me an animal. We have mated it is true, and are now one – I am no longer a virgin, I gave my gift to Tristan. I wished it."

Gawain groaned at her brutal frankness; he knew her blunt honesty would be trouble one day – it looked as if one day had come.

Lancelot launched himself at Tristan "You warn me off seducing her! Yet what did _you _do!"

Tristan side-stepped, though Lancelot managed to cut his lip, and pulled his sword; Lancelot did the same with his two.

Tári once more stepped between them, before Gawain could stop her "Stop this nonsense! Why do you fight about me? It makes no sense!"

She pushed Tristan backwards "I am yours you know that as well as you know yourself. All of me now is yours; so leave him be." He did not move to sheath his sword "I do not even know what seduction is."

Tristan glared at her "You might be mine, but he wants you for his. Seduction means I lured you to my bed."

"Lured? What with – meat? As I would entice Hawk or Wolves back?" She was genuinely confused. Her remark brought a chuckle from the attendant knights.

Before he could answer she then turned to Lancelot "I call you brother; aye brother, for that is what you are. The same as the other knights here – but you could not be more to me, Lancelot. The only one who could have, would be Dagonet." She reached out a hand to the large knight who smiled "He is gentle and kind and I love him muchly; but he is still only brother to me."

"I could be those things." Lancelot murmured.

"Aye….but you could _not_ be Tristan." She turned and walked away; as if that one statement ended the subject. But then she stopped and turned "An end to this now; I am his." She gestured to the scout "Wolves mate for life Lancelot, and so do we. He did not lure me, with meat or aught else. He loved me only, as I love him." She left, with Tristan stalking behind.

Arthur did not miss the smirk as the scout passed him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Merlin turned to Lancelot in particular and the knights in general "Do not anger her further. She is not called the deamhan àrmunn for naught."

He sighed as he saw the crushed look on Lancelot's face "she loves him more than any of you could comprehend, and he likewise for her. This was meant to be…._they_ are meant to be. Meddle not with it and all will be well." He went and patted Lancelot on the shoulder "You were his brother long before she came between you – you can be his brother once more."

The dark knight shook his head, refusing to meet the shaman's gaze "I have betrayed him." He walked away with Arthur in pursuit.

Gawain smiled grimly "She is too honest Merlin. She speaks her mind exactly – there is no thought to the consequences."

"When has she had pause for consequence before? You think a wolf would mind an insult? A hawk would be hurt at a harsh word?

Likewise to lying – she has never had to do so. You think her horse needs false reassuring he is handsome? That the wolves need to be told they are not the best hunters? These are games she has never needed to play – I cannot see her starting now. Her mind would not hold with why she would need to do so either."

"To stay what happened here tonight?"

"If any of you have the sense the Goddess gifted you, you will not repeat this night's work. She will carry out her warning – it was no idle threat."

"What of others?"

"You must make sure they understand to give her as wide a berth as they do the scout. It would not be hard I'm sure – they fear Tristan well enough, and I know they do the same with Tári; more so mayhap for she is more legend than even he."

"Aye but I think she does not wish them to fear her." Gawain was adamant.

Merlin grew irritated "Then tell them she is no supernatural being, but she _is_ like him. That way they will not fear her enough to want her dead; but they will fear enough to know they will be dealing with _two_ who enjoy the kill as much as the hunt." He walked away.

Gawain sighed and scrubbed a hand over his eyes, this was ridiculous. He turned to Galahad "What do you think?"

"I think I'm glad I only love her like a sister."

Gawain grinned and cuffed him round the head "Come brother I fear we need some ale this night. For things may worsen before they better."

He was not wrong……it would be a while before Tristan and Lancelot forgave each other. Ironically the peacemaker would be Dagonet; with a perplexed Tári between them, unwittingly adding fuel to the fire.

However, both the gentle giant and the tortured dark knight were to find their own mates before too much sand flowed through the hourglass of time.


	13. Eithne

**_Disclaimer: Same as before so please don't sue me!_**

_**This chapter is dedicated to my good friend and fellow 'halfie' Aelia for all her wonderful reviews, engaging arguments and wonderful stories! Hope you like Eithne.**_

**_Eithne means little fire._**

_**Gràdhaich Love in Gaelic.**_

_**am piuthar my sister in Gaelic.**_

_**Gealbhan Little fire in Gaelic.**_

**_Am riut chara_** **_ My meddling friend in Gaelic.._**

_**To all my reviewers thank you so much for sticking with this story and with me as I know a lot of you read and review all my fics. I am sorry there are no individual replies this chapter but I was overwhelmed with both online reviews and e-mailed replies that to answer everyone would be a chapter in itself so hope you accept my grateful thanks for all comments and constructive criticisms. :O)**_

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

**_Anyway…on with the chapter thirteen and I hope you enjoy it!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Wild Child**_

**_Chapter Thirteen – Eithne_**

Tári stood defiantly with her arms folded and glared at the two men before her in exasperation; this constant warring had been going on for a month now "Why do you fight so? You are from the same pack, it makes no sense. If my wolves fought amongst themselves as you do, they would die for they could not hunt effectively."

Tristan got up and went to walk off as Lancelot merely rolled his eyes "What's the matter scout - can't stand a little competition for a change?"

"I have none." He growled and swung round to confront the dark knight, pulling Tári to him "she is mine."

"Oh yes, I forgot – you 'mated' with her…..so what can I expect soon – to be the uncle to a litter of pups?"

Tári growled and stepped in front of Tristan as he went to confront Lancelot "Stop it! Stop it now, both of you." she turned to Lancelot, still shielding him from the scout. "I am no dog Lancelot, so why would I have a litter of pups?"

She then spun on Tristan before his comrade could answer "and you, why do you act like I have to be guarded all the time? I see you trailing me; do you not trust your mate?"

Both men stood silently before her, but continued to glare at each other. She sighed and threw up her hands "Oh I do not understand men. You confuse me muchly." She stalked off dragging Tristan with her.

Dagonet caught her up as she released the scout with a "do not go back there – there is little point labouring an argument such as this Tristan." she stroked his cheek and the large knight watched incredulously as he saw the scout visibly calm at her touch, before heading for the stables.

"I will scout; but be back by nightfall; tell Arthur for me." And he was gone.

She turned and saw her large friend "Dagonet! Oh glad I am to see you. A friendly face at last - they two fight so much. Is it my fault?"

"Nay lass, no more than you just being here; Lancelot has a soft spot for you as we all do, but he has read much more into it than the rest of us."

She considered for a moment "Mayhap I should leave?"

Dag looked alarmed "Nay, why would you do that?"

"If I am not here, they would no longer fight."

"Ah, but they would – Tristan would blame Lancelot and vice versa, for your leaving; besides the scout would only come hunting for you – have you not yet learnt your lesson with that?"

She beamed at him "He is a good man, lucky I am to have him. I love him so very muchly; he is gentle, kind and thoughtful Dagonet."

"I must confess those last three words I would not have used to describe our scout." He smiled.

"Well, you should for he is all of those."

"What of I, miss?" Lancelot smiled as he approached "You feel naught for me then?"

Dag felt it prudent to warn the dark knight "Lancelot leave it well alone – he will not tolerate this much longer. Better to make peace with him, than continue to antagonise him. She loves him and only him……"

"Aye so I'm told – but I do not see why I cannot test that theory. I have not said I would take her from him."

"You would not with Arthur – you left Guinevere well alone, even though the maid plagued for many a day."

Lancelot hesitated, the truth in Dag's words striking home - but then Tári walked over and hugged him and kissed his cheek "I love you Lancelot, very muchly I do. But only not as a lover – I love you as……." She caste about for a likeness in kind "as I loved my father…..my mother."

He grimaced "you love me as you did your _mother_? I mean your father I could just about stomach; at least he was a man – but your _mother? _Do you intend to hurt my feelings?"

"Nay, only to make clear that I love you as my own blood – brother; would brother be better?"

"Nay, _lover_ or _mate_ would be better – but…" he smiled warmly at her "I will settle for brother, at least I can love you then and still keep my head on my shoulders." He murmured into her ear as he hugged her back.

"Then you and Tristan will fight no longer?"

"I never said _that_…." He walked away grinning.

Dagonet rolled his eyes "He loves to goad, one day he will go to far. Tristan has little patience with him on a good day – there have not been many of those recently; he would do well to tread carefully."

"Should I go after him?" She went to follow the knight.

"Nay, for the love of the Goddess, leave him be lass – you are only making things worse trying to be nice to both. Let them sort it out and then we'll deal with the aftermath, aye?"

"Aye…" she sighed and snuggled up for a hug "I like these, you're like a bear….all warm and snuggly."

He sighed too and smiled "and you are like a puppy – all mischief and mayhem, and completely unaware of the havoc you leave in your wake."

Just then a voice could be heard "I have yet to meet a warm and snuggly _bear_…."

"Eithne!" she ran up to her friend. Tári had found her own 'pack' amongst those that settled the fort; they were outcasts like she, but had found a welcome among the knights. With their protection and the protection of Tristan and Tári they found a peace they had not had for some time.

Though this Celt hardly needed aid as Tári pointed out "She is a warrior, a woman with muchly courage. Treat her with respect or you will deal with _both_ of us." She had informed one luckless oaf who had chanced too much with her Celtic friend.

"Where is your scout?" warm hazel eyes scanned the area "Oh dear, another falling out, am piuthar?"

"Yes, should we bang their heads together as you suggested last night? Though I know not how that would knock sense into them – surely it would knock it out?"

The woman before her laughed, the sound ringing round the compound like music "You still take things too literally gràdhaich!" she chuckled and ruffled Tári's hair.

"And you still insist on doing something that would get anyone else killed gealbhan." The other girl smirked "Where is Rain?"

"Oh a jest, and I thought you did not do those! Little fire indeed!" Eithne smirked "I know not – have you not seen her?"

"Nay, we should go look – she mayhap be up to mischief; she _is _younger than us after all."

"Oh aye, I can see where a scant 4 years younger than I and 7 younger than you would make her completely childish."

Tári smirked and ignored her "Have you met Dagonet? He is my bear."

Eithne held out a hand in mock solemnity "I am pleased to be making your acquaintance Dagonet – you are one of the few miss here waxes most lyrical about."

"Who are the others?" he noticed she had a firm grip on her, and met his eyes proudly – he liked her, a lot "But I confess I have noticed you before."

"The knights, Vanora and one called Jols. If you have seen me, why not speak?"

"I……ummm….."

"Because he is shy and you are too haughty, proud…too…." Tári interrupted, only to be interrupted herself by her friend and 'sister'.

"Aye, I get the notion…." Eithne rolled her eyes "Mayhap I should teach you the meaning of _tact_?"

"Nay, Arthur has spoken of it and it is boring – better to speak one's mind so there is no confusion…"

"Well, I am certainly not confused as to your thoughts on me!" Eithne laughed.

Dagonet smiled slowly and took in the woman before him; she had waist length wavy hair the colour of dark ash, hazel eyes that seemed to radiate warmth and humour, but he could see there was fire to her that perfectly suited her name. She must be around the same height as Tári, about 5' 5". He knew Rain was 21 and Tári was 28, so that must make Eithne 25.

She was a striking woman and he felt his heart lurch slightly – he had watched her from afar for many weeks, but had not the courage to approach her. Bors always seemed to be hovering, and he knew his brother would make large with his infatuation if he knew. But still, she seemed very nice now he'd had the chance to meet her.

Tári turned to him and saw his face, she was quick to decipher the look "Dagonet likes you Eithne, muchly I think."

Her friend smiled at the knight's blush and discomfiture "I wouldn't say so Tári, but how would you know?"

"He looks at you as Tristan used to look at me when we first met."

She regarded her large friend and added thoughtfully "though I don't remember Tristan blushing – but Dagonet is as silent."

Eithne grabbed the older girl "I think we should leave Dagonet for a little while am ruit caraid! You should not be so blunt and talk of him so, as if he is not here." she laughed as she dragged Tári away.

"You're a Celt then?" Dag blurted out before she thought him a fool for not speaking, and then mentally kicked himself for stating the obvious.

"Aye, it looks that way does it not?" she smirked and walked off arm in arm with the dark haired girl beside her. He had to admit they made a striking pair – the dark ash coloured hair bouncing next to the jet black. "Now tell me all you know about him."

"Who?" Tári was confused.

"_Dagonet_." Eithne rolled her eyes.

"You said I should not speak of him."

"Only while he was there….now tell me all."

"Well, he is brother in spirit to Bors……"

"The loud bald man with all the children and the funny little wife?"

"Aye…and he is great friends with the other knights; Galahad…."

"The young whiny one?"

"Aye ….and Gawain, who is also Galahad's brother in spirit."

"That is the nice one with the long blond hair?"

"Aye……Dagonet tries to keep the peace with Lancelot…..and….well, whoever Lancelot has upset." She thought "Currently that is my Tristan."

"Lancelot? Have I seen him?" Hazel eyes swung to her as they climbed the apple tree at the back of the knight's quarters.

"The dark knight? Always doing something Dagonet calls flirting – takes a lot of different women to his bed to make love; though the others laugh when I call it that and Gawain said it is more making lust than love." She sighed "men confuse me."

"Ah…I remember him – thankfully I have been spared his advances thus far."

"It will not stay that way, mark me."

"Why would he bother with me?" Eithne chuckled "I am not that attractive nor that worthy of intelligent conversation…."

"Well, you are female and breathing – from what I can gather from the knights in general, and my watching in particular, they are all that's needed. As to looks have you actually looked at the tavern wenches lately?" Tári shuddered "You are a hundred times better looking."

Her friend nearly fell out of the tree laughing "Tári do not ever change……for I would not love you half as much as I do if you did – your blunt honesty will be the death of me yet!"

"How so; how can honesty kill you?"

"Well, I nearly fell out of the tree for one thing – I could've broken my neck!" she sobered enough to press her friend for more information "Tell me more of Dagonet and the knights…"

"I would have finished by now if you had not kept interrupting. Let me see……..well, he is friends with all – but he has a fearsome temper on the battlefield. Though he does not enjoy the hunt and the kill as Tristan and I do." She spoke sadly and her friend had to control the smile.

"Well, we can't have everything can we? After all, if we all enjoyed the kill like you and your man, there would be naught left to kill in the world except each other."

"Hmmmm….Galahad often says imagine what a lovely quiet place the world would be if everyone had their throats slit."

"Well, as we'd be dead I can see his point – sad there'd be no one left to enjoy it." They laughed together.

"Dagonet is a good man, Eithne, a good soul. Gentle and kind and I love him muchly for he is always good and kind to me. He never judges, never accuses unless with good reason." She paused and her eyes lit "if ever Arthur's God sent angels to us – Dagonet would be one……"

Her friend's eyes pricked at the love in the girl's voice, usually so emotionless "and who would be the other?"

"My Tristan……_always_ my Tristan." she murmured with a big smile.

A hand came up and pulled her ankle, causing her to lose her balance; but strong arms caught her "Glad I am to hear it wench." Dark brown eyes laughed at her and she hugged him tightly.

"There will never be another for me Tristan – for all eternity, for every lifetime, you own me."

"I do not wish to own you, just be with you." he carried her away with a nod to Eithne. The Celt was not insulted as she had long learnt it was his way – he spoke little outside his chosen group and considered her part of his partner's 'pack'; at least for now.

She glanced down and spotted a tall figure stood to one side, his eyes pooled; she realised what a soft soul he had, that the warrior in him only extended to the necessities of killing much as it did her. "Eavesdroppers never hear good of themselves Dagonet the knight."

"Aye, well it seems this one does. She is a rare one is she not?" he smiled.

"She is indeed and glad I am to call her friend, even sister. I had one such as she but she died…." She stopped and swallowed; she missed Maeve, her little sister, so much it was still a physical pain even though long seasons had passed.

Concerned eyes regarded her "I am sorry to hear it." She realised he had moved to stand directly beneath her.

"Ach it was an age ago…" she tried to brighten and jumped down "I have stew in my room if you wish to follow me there Dagonet the knight….for I believe Tári when she says you are a good soul and know you will not betray my trust."

He nodded "I would never do that Eithne the Celt."

She grinned "Now, tell me of why Tristan and Lancelot fight so much, when it is obvious to anyone with eyes and mind not in their breeches, that Tári is besotted with her scout?"

He laughed then; a deep infectious laugh and she decided she would make him do it more often.

0-0-0-0-0

"Where are you taking me?" The subject of their discussion was demanding of her lover.

"Somewhere I know I can keep you quiet for more than half a minute together."

"The stables?"

He looked perplexed "Why there?" then realised, she was always quiet when they went riding "Nay we do not ride this day." He smirked "I had something else in mind."

"_Oh_! You wish to make love to me? Aye I think that would be a grand scheme!"

Arthur, who was passing merely rolled his eyes at Merlin and grinned "Well, we know what they'll be doing for a while."

"I see your Celtic friend is influencing you." Tristan kicked open their door, and nudged it shut behind them.

"Aye, she is a good friend, sister even." She stopped to kiss him, something she had become expert at – Tristan often felt she was stealing his breath "you were not gone long…." She tugged his shirt from his breeches and planted little kisses on his chest as she helped him pull it over his head, earning her a low groan.

"I could not be parted from you for long….." another deep kiss and he picked her up carrying her to their bed "I miss you."

She sighed "I miss you too….where do you go when you sleep?"

He raised his head from where he was planting kisses her on her stomach "What?"

"When you sleep, where do you go?" she smiled "I go back to when my parents were alive……"

He propped himself on his elbow "You miss them."

"Not as much as I miss you – and you always come back. You have not broken my heart yet."

"I won't, so long as it's in my power, I won't."

She stroked his face and ran her fingers gently through his hair "Make love to me Tristan…..for when we're joined as one, I feel complete."

He did not need asking a second a time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elsewhere a Celt and a large knight forged a new friendship, and mayhap the beginnings of more.

But in a dark corner of the stables a solitary knight wept with loneliness…..if Tristan could see him like this, mayhap he would not be so harsh……


	14. Rain

**_Disclaimer: Same as before so please don't sue me!_**

**_Once again, I would love to thank all my reviewers so much for the wonderful responses – they increase a lot every time. Alas, once again I am sorry if none of my individual replies this chapter have reached you; but I have had terrible problems with my laptop (I've lost ALL my recent chapters on my fics, it's been so bad – this particular one's had to be done twice), so hope you accept my grateful thanks for all comments and constructive criticisms if you didn't get my reply. :O) Plus I have been very ill (again) - sorry._**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

**_All reviews, and constructive criticisms, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly._**

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Wild Child**_

**_Chapter Fourteen – Rain_**

Lancelot sat in a dark corner of the stables; his loneliness almost palpable as his tears fell like rain. Which was fitting as it was she that watched him from aloft; she who saw, as Tári did, the decent man inside - she whose heart went out to him, but feared rejection if she approached him.

She hated to see him like this, but knew not what to do. She had seen Eithne strolling with the one called Dagonet back to her room, though had no fear for her as Tári trusted him so well; and she knew she could not speak to _her_, as she was ensconced with the scout and there was bad feeling between the two men anyway right now.

She sighed '_what to do….what to do?'_ She wondered. In the end the decision was made; she'd wait. She looked….different to others; it had made her an outcast around the fort – until Tári took her into her group with Eithne and the knights.

However, she was still reluctant to be seen; she knew he of all of them would laugh. She knew the women he associated with and accepted she would never measure up.

Rain had very light blond hair, almost white in colour, that fell in waves down her back – much like her two friends - she had green eyes that sparkled and a smile that could light a room. She would have been a great beauty, but the problem was she was scarred at the age of three by a drunken roman with too ready a hand and blade.

She had a severe scar running down her face along her neck in onto her chest, along with two others - one down her arm and the other across her stomach. The facial one was bad there was no denying, quite deep and puckered round the edges and a lot judged her by it. But those that saw the looks and character _beyond_ it knew what a special person she was. However, long years of being singled out because of her scar meant she did not believe now that any would like her for herself.

It had made her timid and wary of people – she had found it better to keep out of their way if she wished to remain un-tormented.

She watched the dark knight gather himself, then he leant his head back against the wall of the stables and looked up………straight at her. She nearly fell off the beam…..

She tried to steady her nerves by repeating he hadn't seen her _'it's just a coincidence….he hasn't seen me, he **hasn't** seen me….' _

"What are you doing up there!" Lancelot called. Then froze _'how long has she bloody been up there? What if she'd seen him crying? Oh Goddess…..'_

Meanwhile, about 20' above him, Rain was cursing her own bad luck _'bugger, bugger, bugger!' _ She made sure she was in the shadows before she answered "I'm….nobody; nobody important anyways."

The man below her laughed mirthlessly "No one is here, wench! How long have you been up there?"

Now she had a problem, lie and say not long and run the risk that he knew different and would then never believe a word she said – though she doubted it, she doubted any of the knights would cry knowing a woman was watching them, especially her – or be honest and have him fly into a rage at her.

The latter made her stomach lurch; she could fight her own corner, she was actually a good killer – had learnt to be. But the thought of conflict didn't thrill her as it did Eithne and Tári; they were consummate killers, the former because of her formidable temper and the latter for enjoyment of it. Tári was the only person Rain had ever met that could find killing a 'game' and fighting 'fun'.

She was in a paroxysm of indecision, when Lancelot leapt to his feet "Speak wench!" he yelled, causing her to scramble backwards along the beam in a desperate attempt to stay in the shadows and also away from his temper.

"I…..I…..I've been here for a while!" she blurted out as she made it to the hayloft now only intent on escape; he was angry and if she didn't make it to the ladder quickly she'd be trapped, her head throbbed and her heart thudded – she moved swiftly and quietly, her mind on her blade in it's scabbard behind her.

It really should have been on what was in _front_ of her, as Lancelot's head appeared at the top of the ladder just as she reached it. She let out a muffled squeak and tried to back up quickly towards the rear of the loft. Panicking, she wondered if she'd hurt herself too much if she just ran and jumped down……it couldn't be more than 10' from there….

Lancelot saw the horror on her face and immediately leapt to the wrong conclusion, which also made him angrier. "For the sake of the Goddess wench, I won't _molest_ you! Just because I'm forced to work for Rome doesn't mean I act like those bastards!" he barked.

By now she was huddled in a corner, mutely praying to whatever deity bothered to listen to ensure this knight was quick and then killed her quicker. What was she _thinking_ taking pity on him?

"You!" he shook her "what's your name and why were you spying on me!"

She tried to force herself as far back into the shadows as she could go…. He felt her go rigid with fear "what in the name of the Gods has happened to you? I WON'T HURT YOU!" he ground out.

She shook her head "You…you don't…don't sound like you won't!" she stammered.

He made a grab at her "come here and let me look at you."

"NAY!" she finally regained control of her senses and kicked out with her foot, sending him over backwards as she tried to scoot past him – he instinctively grabbed her ankle as she overtook him.

"What is the bloody matter with you!" he yelled in exasperation "I only want to know why you were spying on me and what you look like!"

Hand over hand, Lancelot laboriously dragged her back to him "I.WILL.NOT._HURT._YOU.WOMAN." he ground out as she struggled and bucked under him even as he pinned her to the floor of the loft.

"When I tell Tári what you have done….." she gasped as his weight pressed her down.

"I have done _nothing_ wench!" He growled, making her flinch "and she would know I would hurt no woman – well, not unless she was trying to kill _me_ first."

A resounding punch momentarily stunned him enough for her to wriggle free and dive for the ladder – she had just reached the bottom when he landed neatly beside her. She glanced up and then back at him again in stunned silence; he grinned good-naturedly "Arthur taught us to be able jump from the battlements here in case of attack. It's about a 15-20' drop….so this is nothing."

He lunged at her again, but this time Rain was ready for him…..her swift kick to his crotch stopped him in his tracks – as he collapsed groaning to the ground she ran for the door, and he felt a hand grab his jerkin and haul him to his feet.

"Do you _have_ to upset _everyone_ that Tári knows Lance?" Arthur asked mildly "I mean Tristan's bad enough, but now even the _women _she knows? Apart from the fact you seem to be losing your touch with the fairer sex, these particular ladies are armed to the teeth!"

"She was _terrified_ of me." Lance managed to grind out painfully "I don't understand, I did naught to _her_,_ she _was the one watching _me_."

"I didn't see her – which was it? Eithne or Rain?"

"I know Eithne's look, it was not she….it must be the other. I have not seen her before." Lancelot sighed "in truth I did not really see her now." He shrugged "she was almost hysterical in trying to stop me seeing her properly. Even when I had her pinned to try and talk some sense into her she thrashed around so much, I realise now, that even then I didn't see her face."

"Then that was most definitely Rain." Arthur smiled sadly "a better friend you could not wish to meet, with the exception of Eithne, according to Tári anyway. But she is, apparently, badly scarred and very aware of how she looks."

"With a kick like a demented mule she should be more worried about leaving men infertile!" Lancelot muttered distractedly as he staggered off leaving Arthur in his wake.

His commander turned to Jols who had gone to fetch him on hearing the commotion between the couple "They could be good for each other."

"Those two? Chalk and cheese, Arthur, chalk and cheese."

"I'm not so sure……on the surface, possibly; but deep down I think my brother is as damaged as the girl who just ran."

Jols nodded sadly and wandered off; Arthur stood and sighed – he would have to see Tári, try and ensure that she and Eithne aided him in bringing the couple together. Without their assistance he doubted they'd get past their problems; well, Rain wouldn't anyway.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

However, Fate was to degree that Arthur didn't know everything. Elsewhere in the compound Lancelot was sat watching the sky from the battlements when he felt a presence; glancing round he spotted a figure skulking on the steps.

"If you've come to kick me again, be warned I am prepared to defend myself properly this time and take the consequences from Tari and your other comrade!" he grumbled.

Rain stared, her heart in her mouth. However, she was a good soul and had known that, despite the fact he had grabbed and yelled at her, he had not meant her any real harm and her lashing out and injuring him, however mildly, had bothered her.

"I….I….came to say sorry…" she muttered quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Aye, well, mayhap I could've handled it better – I don't like being spied on….something you appear to enjoy doing." A smile ghosted his face as he could almost feel the blush across the gap between them. But his tone had softened slightly and she relaxed a little.

Lancelot, never one to beat around the bush, decided to get to the crux of the matter "Arthur says you are badly scarred – are you, or is he just trying to appeal to my softer side? Mark me lady, it is not a big side of me – my sympathies are not wide spread on a good day."

"Nay, he speaks true enough." Rain sighed "a Roman with an evil temper and worse blade decided my face and…..more needed 'some enhancing'."

"Lady, I have been in many battles and have more scars than I care to count, granted none are actually that noticeable on my face – but none the less there are many all over my body." He glanced at the shadow on the steps "You have naught to be ashamed of."

"I am….no one, a nothing. Please….do not think of me as a lady or some such – I came only to apologise – it's just that….you seemed so angry, and he – the Roman – was the same and I was so little when it happened that……"

"You are not no one or nothing…..any woman that I speak to is always a someone." Lancelot could not help but flirt a little. However, when no reply was forthcoming he glanced over and saw she had gone.

He leapt to his feet to follow her; but as he went to grab her arm Rain's temper finally snapped. "WHAT? What now? Why do you wish torment me so? **_You_** are an _ass_ sir! You are worse than a whore – at least they get paid a few coins for their bedding!

You think that flattery will get any maid you wish into your bed! Well, _not_ this one – I have no use for such useless pastimes, I have enough trouble just trying to survive every day in a world that despises me!"

Lancelot stood open mouthed at the tirade, but followed her as she stomped off "I only wish to make it clear….." but he got no further.

"Oh I _know_ what you wished!" She hissed "you wished to charm me into your bed!" She was incensed now "well feast your eyes on the 'beauty' you would've bedded and thank your lucky stars I did not succumb!" and with that she stepped into the light of the torch.

Lancelot was a little taken aback, but in truth it was only a bit worse than Dag's, enough to upset those around the fort – but not him….it was certainly similar in some ways to his large comrade, though it traversed more of her face on one side than his did.

He sighed as she began to cry "Lady I am sorry if offended you, but that was _not_ my intent." He spoke softly and went to step forward, but she stepped away so he held his ground "I did not mean to upset you; I am an incorrigible flirt, if you know aught of me then you'd know that. I see a……" he didn't say 'pretty maid' as he knew he'd only set her off again "maid that I like and I can't seem to help myself."

He looked from the ground where he was staring "but as to your scar, you are no worse than me and my comrades – it is unfortunate that your scar mars your face, but in truth we all have scars of similar severity on our body."

She looked unconvinced, they both started as someone was heard approaching – when he looked back, she was gone…..

Eithne came up with Dagonet; his friend smiled "Hello Lance, what you doing here?"

"Just….just checking the stars." The younger knight gazed briefly skyward "Aye, they're all there…..well…" he smiled the couple "I'll be off and leave the night to you."

"Got a maid waiting?" Dag jested.

"Nay not tonight Dag….I am not that much of a whore you know – I do spend quite a few nights alone with only myself as company!" Lancelot bristled, still smarting from what Rain had said.

Dag nodded "I was merely jesting you lad, no harm meant."

Lancelot sighed "Aye well, ignore me – I have had a bad day."

"Aye well it is set to get worse…." Eithne gestured to where Tristan stalked towards them "he looks like he's set to kill."

"Nay…." Dag shook his head thoughtfully "he always looks that way."

The woman beside him stifled the laugh as she realised he was being serious.

Tristan stopped opposite Lance "I hear you been pestering Tári again?"

"What?" The other knight nodded "Oh that – I was jesting Tris, merely jesting; I forget this sometimes….not everyone understands."

Tris saw the look on Lance's face and was a little concerned for his comrade – they may fight amongst themselves on occasion, but when they were needed they all looked out for the others "What's the matter Lance?"

"I….….nothing. Don't worry – I am blood only to Tari, brother apparently. You have naught to fight with me for now Tris – I will not jest again." He walked away.

Tristan looked at Dag "What's brought that change of heart? Lance rarely backs down when it comes to a woman – I wondered if one of us might end up dead over Tári."

"I know not…." The large knight shrugged.

"I do….it was Rain. He's met Rain." She chuckled softly "Tári always said if he ever met he'd be smitten, and we both know that Rain has a major attachment to Lancelot. I don't think he will bother you and Tári again Tristan."

The scout dipped his head "he'll have his work cut out with _that_ maid, she's warier than I at letting people close."

Eithne eyed him "Aye, well with good reason Tris."

"I never said not – I only mean he's picked a prickly one this time." He wandered back to his woman.

Dag smiled "He meant no harm; he speaks his mind is all. Tristan has no guile about him, what you see is what you get; I think that's why Tári loves him so, he is so much like her."

"Aye and Lancelot is a lot like Rain – Tári thinks his scars are more on the inside though." She thought for a moment "having finally met him, I think she's right."

"You seem to know a lot after such a short time?"

"I am a druid – it is part of my training to be able to read people, to become in tune with their feelings. We are of the earth, of nature. It is easy once you know how." She smiled at a confused looking Dag.

"So does your training tell you if they will be happy?" he looked concerned.

"You worry for them." It was a statement.

"Aye, those men are more family to me now than those I left behind."

"So _your_ brother would be…….?"

"Bors…..loud, drunken and loutish – but a better friend and brother I could not find. A more devoted lover and father you could not wish to meet; even though he tries to hide it, I see it."

She nodded "Lancelot's is?"

"Arthur…Lance gives him the needle he needs – Arthur is too controlled, too uptight; but by the Gods he has a temper on him. The only one with the balls to challenge him is Lance. They are devoted to each other, both have no one – Arthur's family are all dead and Lance believes his to be the same by now, they are all the blood kin they have."

"Gawain and Galahad are as brothers should be….boys playing at being men."

"You know them all well." Dag chuckled "Though Gawain is a consummate fighter make no mistake."

"Ah well, Tári told me much of all of you and I merely filled in the empty spaces. So who is Tristan's friend and brother?"

"Tári now – none before…..he sided with no one in particular, 'cepting mayhap our Gawain and Galahad. But on the whole before our Tári, none of us mattered more to Tristan than the others."

"I see…..so she does mean muchly to him?"

"Aye that she do, and he to she full as much I reckon." He sighed "I hope I find a love like that one day…..one day before I die."

She patted his hand "You will Dagonet the knight, you deserve it and the Goddess will ensure you find what your heart seeks most."

He held her gentle gaze. Elsewhere a dark knight was searching for a scarred maiden………his mind now snagged and his heart already beginning to follow.


	15. Author's Note

**_Author's Note: _**Just to let you know I am currently working on my other fics as well as my first short story for a publisher. I have decided to only post for stories where I've finished them, so you know that once I start posting for a particular fic it means its finished!

It also means I'll be a bit quiet for a while in between stories, but I bet you'll welcome that too. :O)


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE:

My mum has died and so I won't be posting chapters for a while. I'm very sorry to let you all down. I will update as soon as I'm able.


End file.
